Mi 'Principe azul'
by ylc
Summary: Remus Lupin jamás imagino lo complicado que podía ser el amor. Aunque claro, cualquiera hubiera dicho que debió de haberlo sospechado cuando se enamoro de Severus Snape. Advertencia: slash!
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! Bueno… este será mi primer intento de fic de Harry Potter y será un Snupin porque simplemente he estado leyendo MUCHO a esta pareja… Mi intención es que sea un one-shot pero ya veremos (deberían saber que la autora es completamente incapaz de escribir one-shots… tengo una tendencia natural a querer desarrollar los personajes DEMASIADO)

Ok, iniciemos entonces.

Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling.

* * *

La búsqueda del 'príncipe azul'

Fuerte, inteligente, valiente y guapo. Son las principales características que cualquier 'príncipe azul' que se respete debe tener. Para cualquier persona 'normal', un hombre que reuniese estas características sería 'el indicado'. Y es que, honestamente, ¿qué más se puede pedir?

Por supuesto, Remus no se consideraba a si mismo una persona 'normal'. Y aquello iba mucho mas allá del hecho de que a Remus le gustaran los chicos y no las chicas como a la mayoría de sus compañeros de escuela. Sinceramente, aquello no hubiera sido un gran motivo de escándalo (o al menos eso le gustaba pensar) En realidad, su gran diferencia con el resto de los estudiantes de Hogwarts radicaba en su… umm… naturaleza.

Verán, Remus Lupin era un hombre-lobo.

Lo cual estaba bien; a sus mejores amigos no parecía importarles. James, Sirius y Peter parecían aceptarlo y por primera vez en su vida, el chico se sentía… bienvenido. Y también, por primera vez en su vida, el castaño se sentía seguro y no-tan-preocupado por su licantropía.

Aunque lo que ahora lo preocupaba era la reacción de sus amigos si les confesaba su gigantesco 'crush' en… oh, esperen un segundo, ya llegaremos a eso.

Como decía; fuerte, inteligente, valiente y guapo eran las características de todo príncipe de ensoñación. Si tenía que ser muy sincero consigo mismo, Remus estaba dispuesto a aceptar que Sirius cumplía con todas y cada una de ellas. Era fuerte y musculoso; inteligente si bien un poco 'desmadroso'; valiente aunque a veces se comportaba de una manera que dejaba mucho que desear y guapo… bueno, ¿quién se atrevería a negarle eso? ¡La mitad de la escuela suspiraba por él…!

Pero, por favor, no piensen ni por un segundo que Remus había caído 'victima' de los irresistibles encantos de Sirius Black. Y ahí era justamente, en su opinión, donde radicaba el problema. Si hubiera estado perdidamente enamorado de uno de sus mejores amigos, los demás lo entenderían. Y Sirius actuaria de lo más natural y se disculparía (probablemente) por no poder devolver su afectos.

A nadie le hubiera extrañado que Remus se sintiera atraído por el otro joven de Gryffindor. Como ya dije (hasta el cansancio) Sirius era la personificación del 'príncipe azul' ideal. El problema era que, (como ya también dije) Remus no se consideraba a si mismo 'normal'. Y, por tanto, su 'príncipe azul' no podía ser el típico.

Así que, el 'amor de su vida' era más bien el arquetipo del villano del cuento de hadas. No particularmente atractivo, ambicioso y astuto y, en ocasiones, francamente malvado y descortés. Y pertenecía a Slytherin. Oh, y odiaba a Remus y a sus amigos. Pero bueno, nadie es perfecto, ¿verdad?

Por si aun no lo han adivinado, nuestro querido licántropo se había enamorado (perdidamente) de Severus Snape.

Lo cual era ridículo, tonto, imposible y sumamente peligroso. ¡Oh, si Sirius se enteraba…! Estaba seguro de que James frunciría el ceño y protestaría al respecto, para luego ofrecerse a 'hacerle de casamentera' y encontrarle un mejor prospecto a su querido amigo 'Lunático'. Peter seguramente seguiría a James en su búsqueda para encontrar un sustituto de 'amor platónico' para el otro muchacho. Pero Sirius… ¡seguramente mataría al pobre Severus, convencido de que había hechizado a Remus para que se fijara en él!

Y claro, también estaba la posibilidad de que el propio Severus se enterara. Lo cual sería infinitamente mas peligroso; para todos en realidad, pues seguramente el Slytherin se empeñaría en pelear (aun mas) con los 'Merodeadores'. Y eso no sería bueno…

O, si de verdad quería ser pesimista, cabía la posibilidad de que fueran otros Slytherins los que se enteraran. Si Sirius supiera, el chisme llegaría sin duda a oídos de su hermano pequeño, Regulus (¿Cómo? Remus no estaba seguro pero Regulus siempre terminaba sabiendo lo mismo que su hermano) y una vez que éste lo supiera, solo sería cuestión de segundos para que Narcissa lo supiera y si ella lo sabía, Bellatrix y Lucius también y entonces… oh dios, las posibilidades eran infinitas (e infinitamente peligrosas)

El joven suspiró. Nadie le había dicho que el amor podía ser tan terriblemente difícil. O, si alguien lo había hecho, él no había prestado atención. Y tantas dificultades solo le hacían pensar si de verdad valdría la pena…

-Ahora Remus si dejaras, tan solo por un segundo, de observar con adoración a Severus, podrías entender porque tu hechizo no esta funcionando.

-¿Uh?

Lily volteó los ojos. Los otros 'Merodeadores' estaban ciegos; ¡eran endemoniadamente obvio lo enamorado que estaba Remus de Severus! ¡Honestamente, habría que estas completamente ciego (o ser un completo tonto) para no darse cuenta!

-Remus, concéntrate. ¿Quieres pasar tu examen o no?

-¡Claro!- alego él, sonrojándose un poco, aun sin caer en cuenta de lo que la pelirroja había sugerido acerca de cierto pelinegro Slytherin- lo siento Lily, es solo que últimamente estoy un poco distraído…

Ella suspiró y asintió con la cabeza, empática. De verdad que comprendía (y compadecía) a su amigo. Suponía que no debía ser nada fácil estar enamorado del enemigo jurado de tus amigos y al mismo tiempo, estar seguro que no sería correspondido aun cuando se atreviera a hacer algo al respecto. Esperen un segundo…

-No lograras nada así, ¿sabes?- le dijo, con una dulce sonrisa- si quieres que Severus se fije en ti, no puedes permanecer aquí sentado, observándolo de lejos y fantaseando todo el tiempo.

-¿Q-que?- finalmente, el castaño se dio cuenta de lo que la muchacha estaba diciendo- ¡Lily, pero que dices! Yo jamás…

-Remus, eres tan trasparente como el agua. No se necesita ser un genio para descifrar que es lo que te esta pasando- sonriendo aun mas, se inclino hacia él- podría ayudarte, si tu quisieras…

-Yo… eh… umm… no se…

-No quieres decírselo a los demás, ¿verdad?

Él suspiro y sacudió la cabeza, abatido.- No, la verdad es que no. Tengo miedo de lo que podría pasar…

-Si de verdad son tus amigos, aceptaran que…

-No se trata de eso, Lil- murmuró él, con una sonrisa fatigada- no es que me preocupe decirles que soy gay; de hecho, estoy seguro de que lo sospechan. Lo que me preocupa es… bueno… estamos hablando de Snape. Tú sabes… _Quejicus._

Una vez mas, la pelirroja volteó los ojos.- Siempre he dicho que esa rivalidad entre ustedes es ridícula. Y ahora lo sostengo aun mas, considerando que esta interfiriendo con tu felicidad, Rem…

-¡Vamos, Lily, no digas eso! ¡No es como si Snape fuera el amor de mi vida…!

-¿Y como lo sabes? ¡Remus, si no lo intentas, podrías estar perdiendo tu oportunidad de encontrar tu alma gemela!

-Pero…

-¡Sin peros!- estalló ella, poniéndose de pie de un salto y sujetándolo por la muñeca- ¡Vamos a hacer algo al respecto, ahora mismo!

-¡¿Q-que?! ¡Lil! ¡Lily, espera!

Pero la joven ya no lo escuchaba sino que lo arrastraba por el camino. Era una tarde de invierno particularmente fría y la mayoría de los estudiantes estaban en el castillo, así que, para alivio del licántropo, nadie vio aquella penosa exhibición.

Nadie, a excepción, claro esta, de…

-¡Severus! ¡Que bueno que te encuentro!

El aludido arqueo las cejas y levanto la vista de su libro. Había estado sentado a varios metros de la pelirroja y el castaño, sin siquiera notar su presencia. Lo cierto era que Severus disfrutaba los momentos a solas y solía concentrarse mucho cuando leía…

-Lily- la saludó, con un brevísimo movimiento de cabeza. Observo a Remus de reojo y éste se sintió sonrojar ligeramente. Sin embargo, confiaba en que el tono rosado de sus mejillas sería atribuido al frio y no a la vergüenza- Lupin.

¡Lo había saludado! O algo así. La verdad es que con aquel chico una contestación así era lo más cortés que cabía esperar. ¡Oh, pero a Remus no le importaba, claro que no!

Lily se sentó junto a él y le indico al castaño que tomara asiento frente a Severus. El muchacho obedeció, solo para evitar la ira de la chica. Ella sonrió y luego redirigió su atención al otro joven.- Verás Severus, tenemos un problema. Y quisiéramos que nos ayudaras con él.

Una ceja elegantemente arqueada le hizo saber a Remus que el otro sospechaba de sus intenciones. Aun así, el tono fue amable cuando contestó. -¿En serio? ¿Y en que podrían necesitar mi asistencia, Lily? En especial Lupin, cuando cuenta con tan BUENOS amigos… sin duda, ellos podrían…

-¡Oh, vamos Sev! Potter y Black serían absolutamente inútiles para esta particular tarea. Tú eres un millón de veces mejor que ellos en pociones…

Remus no podía descifrar el juego de su amiga, pero no dijo nada. Eventualmente sabría que era lo que estaba planeando. Además tenía que admitir que su forma de acercarse a Severus era particularmente inteligente; nada como alagarlo un poco para conseguir… bueno, lo que quiera que Lily trataba de conseguir.

-De acuerdo; acepto que soy mucho mejor que ellos- Remus noto que no había aclarado 'en pociones' pero decidió no discutir al respecto- ¿Qué con eso?

-Oh bueno, verás, Remus esta teniendo unos pocos problemas con esa materia…

-¿Por qué habría de ayudarlo?- volvió la vista hacia su lectura, dando por terminada la conversación. Lily gruñó y luego pareció meditarlo unos segundos mientras que Remus se ponía de pie, suponiendo que no había nada más que pudieran hacer o decir al respecto (afortunadamente para él)

-Me llamaste 'sangre sucia'- Lily alegó finalmente, decidida a no darse por vencida- y dijiste que harías LO QUE FUERA para que te perdonara…

Él levantó la vista y mordisqueo su labio nerviosamente. Oh, claro, aquel incidente… Remus casi lo había olvidado. Umm… quizás funcionara. Ahora, lo interesante sería saber, ¿eso era bueno o malo para él?

-Yo… eh… ¡eso fue el año pasado!- exclamó Severus- ¡Y pensé que ya me habías perdonado!

Ella sacudió la cabeza con obstinación, al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos. –Ayuda a Remus. Es todo lo que te pido.

-¡Pero Lily! ¡Es uno de _ELLOS_!- el tono del otro chico se había vuelto una suplica pero era claro que la joven no iba a permitir que eso la 'ablandara'- ¡No puedes pedirme eso!

-Por favor- murmuró ella, tomando una de las manos del muchacho entre las suyas- hazlo por mi- pestañeo un par de veces; de la manera más adorable que fue capaz y logrando lucir encantadora. Severus suspiró y aparto la vista, mientras sus pálidas mejillas adquirían un poco de color.

-Si lo hago… ¿prometes ya no estar molesta conmigo?- la miró lleno de esperanza y con una sonrisa inusual que no obstante provocó que el corazón de Remus diera un brinco- ¿volveremos a ser amigos?

Lily sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. –Nunca hemos dejado de serlo, Sev. Pero si, este sería un favor que mucho te he de agradecer…

El guiño que le dirigió a Remus le hizo saber al muchacho que acababa de firmar su sentencia de muerte.

* * *

-Bueno, creo que nos fue bastante bien, ¿eh?

Normalmente, el entusiasmo de Lily era contagioso. Pero en esta ocasión… -Honestamente Lily, creo que esto solo me meterá en más líos…

-¡Tonterías!- ella se rió, al tiempo que daba la contraseña para entrar a la sala común- solo haz todo lo que te diga y estarás… bien- frunció el seño y Remus no tenía que ver quien acababa de plantarse frente a ellos para saber que se trataba de James.

-¡Lily, amor mío! ¿Dónde te habías metido? He estado buscándote por toda la escuela…

-Piérdete, Potter- alegó ella, ignorando los intentos de coqueteo del joven- nos veremos más tarde, Rem. Cuídate- una vez más, le guiño el ojo y él suspiró. James le lanzó una mirada asesina y siguió a la pelirroja con la mirada, mientras ésta se alejaba corriendo hasta donde estaban sus amigas, junto al fuego. Remus se pregunto si él tambien le dirigía esa mirada de eternac adoración a Severus. Si era así, era bastante patético...

-Remus…- el tono del buscador era amenazador y el licántropo no pudo evitar sonreír un tanto sarcásticamente.

-No es mi culpa que prefiera a los chicos más callados y estudiosos- se encogió de hombros, como si el asunto no tuviera importancia- hacemos bonita pareja, ¿o no?

-¡REMUS JOHN LUPIN! ¡¿Cómo pudiste…?!

-¿Qué pasa, Cornamenta? ¿Qué hizo Lunático esta vez?

Sirius acababa de entrar a través del gigantesco portarretratos, con Peter detrás de él. El primero sonreía maliciosamente, probablemente sospechando cual era el 'problema'. El segundo sonreía inocentemente, sin saber muy bien que pasaba, pero sintiendo cierta curiosidad.

-¡Lunático me ha robado a mi chica, Canuto!- exclamó James, de la manera más melodramática posible; asegurándose que todos en la sala común los escucharan y voltearan a verlos.

-¡Eso no es posible!- exclamó Sirius, en el mismo tono dramático- ¡Remus, ¿Cómo pudiste?! ¡Creí que me amabas…!

Ahí iba el típico drama aludiendo a su sexualidad. Si, Remus Lupin estaba muy seguro de que sus amigos sabían… y también estaba muy seguro de que Sirius se había dado cuenta de las LARGAS miradas que le había dirigido durante su cuarto año en Hogwarts…

-Lo siento, Sirius, pero Lily es la verdadera dueña de mi corazón- si ellos insistían en esta pequeña farsa, ¿quién era él para no seguirles el juego?- además, es mucho más lista y atractiva que tú…

Oh, y Remus podía pensar en alguien más que, en sus ojos, era muchísimo más digno de su amor que Sirius Black…

Sirius fingió ser herido de muerte y se colapso sobre la alfombra, con sus manos sobre el corazón como si estuviera teniendo un infarto. Cerró los ojos y fingió estar muerto por unos segundos, mientras sus compañeros de casa estallaban en carcajadas antes de comenzar a aplaudir por la 'magnifica' presentación.

Poniéndose de pie de un salto, Sirius coloco sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de sus amigos y los forzó a hacer una caravana junto con él para su 'amable público'. Peter, quien no había participado, aplaudió a rabiar al igual que el resto de los Gryffindors.

De reojo, Remus alcanzó a ver a Lily voltear los ojos y él no pudo evitar sonreír.

* * *

Demasiado pronto llegó el día siguiente y antes de que se diera cuenta, Remus ya era hora de la cena encontraba en el Gran Comedor, sin atreverse siquiera a probar bocado pues la hora de su lección extra con Severus empezaría muy pronto. Estaba un tanto alterado y a pesar de que Lily lo acompañaría (por lo menos durante las primeras sesiones) no creía que sus nervios soportarían un minuto más…

Finalmente, la hora de la comida concluyó y la mayoría de los alumnos se dirigió de vuelta a sus salas comunes, para disfrutar de una velada junto al fuego. Sus amigos se pusieron de pie, conversando entusiásticamente entre ellos sobre alguna nueva 'broma' pero Remus no les prestaba la menor atención. El momento había llegado. ¡Oh dios, estaba tan angustiado! Las manos le sudaban y sus rodillas se sentían débiles e incapaces de resistir su peso…

-¿Listo?- Lily parecía haber salido de la nada y ahora estaba junto a él, susurrándole al oído- ¿Qué les dirás a...?

-¡Lunático! ¿No vienes?- los muchachos parecían haberse dado cuenta de su ausencia y ahora volvían sobre sus pasos, probablemente para arrastrarlo con ellos.

-Lo siento chicos,- murmuró él, con una sonrisa apenada- voy con Lily a la biblioteca. Mucha tarea…

Y sin atreverse a decir una palabra más, temeroso de delatar su verdadero objetivo, el castaño tomó a la chica de la muñeca y salió (prácticamente) corriendo del salón. Los otros lo observaron marcharse; James con cierta envidia, Peter con curiosidad y Sirius con franca sospecha.

-¿Saber Cornamenta? Creo que Lunático esta tratando de ocultarnos algo…

* * *

Okay, fracasé. No puedo escribir one-shots. Pero me gusta el camino que esto ha tomado en mi cabeza. Probablemente durara entre 7 y 10 capitulos. No más, porque honestamente, no debería estarme distrayendo tanto. Y por supuesto, eso solo será si les gusta, asi que ¡dejenme saber su opinión!


	2. Chapter 2

¡Nuevo capitulo! Mil gracias a quienes leyeron y a 'Arcangel Gabriel' por su amable review.

Harry Potter y sus personajes son propiedad de JK Rowling.

* * *

Amor embotellado.

El corredor que conducía al salón de pociones estaba sumido en un espectral y denso silencio. El sonido de sus pasos era amplificado por las altas paredes y todo aquello producía un efecto de lo más espeluznante. Lily, sin embargo, no parecía afectada por el tétrico ambiente y continuaba 'parloteando' animadamente.

Naturalmente, Remus no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que decía su amiga. Apreciaba mucho a Lily pero a veces era demasiado… umm… ¿comunicativa? A diferencia de sus amigos quienes simplemente hacían mucho escándalo y decían puras tonterías, Lily esperaba mantener conversaciones largas y profundas, dejando saber a todo mundo lo que pensaba sobre cualquier cosa.

Al parecer, el tema de esta particular 'conversación' era James Potter. Entre las pocas palabras que el castaño había captado estaban (sin duda): 'odioso', 'molesto' e 'imposible'. También le pareció escuchar 'sexy' y 'ligera atracción' pero tenía que estar alucinando. No había forma de que Lily Evans hubiera decidido confesarle sus sentimientos con respecto al pelinegro justo cuando iban camino a encarar al 'crush' de Remus.

Y hablando de Severus…

La puerta del salón de pociones estaba abierta. Podía percibirse el suave aroma de alguna poción, aunque Remus no estaba muy seguro de cual. Lo único que sabía era que ésta tenía un curioso olor a chocolate y vainilla… umm… probablemente no se tratase de una poción, entonces…

-¡Hola Severus!- saludó Lily y se acercó a la mesa donde se encontraba el chico, cuidadosamente rebanando algún ingrediente- ¿es eso lo que creo que es?

-Depende de lo que creas que es, Lily.

-¿Amortentia?- preguntó ella, con una sonrisa picaresca- ¡Oh, Severus Snape, eres un pillo!

Él se sonrojo levemente y de pronto Remus comprendió a que se debía el olor. Amortentia, la poción de amor más poderosa del mundo, se suponía que tuviese un aroma distinto dependiendo de aquello que más atraía a quien la bebía. Pero, ¿por qué Severus estaba preparando un caldero lleno de ella?

-No es para mi- alegó el otro chico, cruzándose de brazos- Bella prácticamente me amenazó…

-¿Bellatrix Black?- preguntó Lily, percibiendo una buena historia. Normalmente, a la pelirroja no le gustaba andar por ahí chismorreando con sus amigas, pero en ocasiones… honestamente, ¿a quien no le gusta un buen chisme?- ¿a quien piensa dársela?

-No hago averiguaciones, Evans. Si alguien me paga por una poción, la hago y no pregunto- su tono era severo y considerando que la había llamado por su apellido, la chica dedujo que lo mejor sería no insistir.

-Bueno… en fin. ¿Listo para nuestras lecciones extras?- preguntó Lily, con una adorable sonrisa.

-No me hagas reír, Lily. Tú no necesitas lecciones extras.

¿Qué diantres…? ¿Acaso le estaba insinuando (no muy sutilmente) que se marchara y los dejara solos? Oh, ¡aquello tenía potencial para ser algo bueno! Aunque claro, la sonrisa un tanto maniática de la pelirroja no hizo más que inquietar al pobre hombre-lobo…

-Por supuesto que no; solo pensé que quizás sería un tanto incomodo para ustedes… pero si me presencia no es requerida…- le sonrió a Remus una vez más, antes de guiñarle el ojo y encaminarse a la puerta- ¡los veré mas tarde, niños!

No es necesario decir que el salón quedo sumido en un incomodo silencio.

* * *

La verdad es que Remus no era tan malo en pociones. De hecho, era un alumno bastante decente; sin embargo, al lado de Severus se sentía torpe e inútil. El otro muchacho trabajaba con rapidez y eficiencia, haciendo lucir todo increíblemente sencillo. Además, Remus no dejaba de cometer pequeños errores, propios de alguien de primero y francamente, el olor de la Amortentia no lo estaba ayudando a concentrarse…

Durante la hora que llevaba ahí, él y Severus prácticamente no habían intercambiado palabra. Unas pocas correcciones o sugerencias y nada más. El castaño no dejaba de preguntarse si Lily aparecería en algún momento para 'rescatarlo' y al mismo tiempo, no podía evitar sentir que en cualquier momento el resto de los Merodeadores irrumpirían en el salón demandando saber porque les había mentido acerca de su paradero. Suspiró. ¿Qué podía ser peor?

Mientras permanecía ahí, el chico no pudo evitar que sus pensamientos divagaran y comenzar a cuestionarse cuando se había dado cuenta por vez primera de que le gustaba Severus. Lo que era un misterio aun mayor, era que le atraía de él. Cierto, el Slytherin tenía un aire de misterio que a Remus le parecía de lo mas interesante pero fuera de eso, era difícil saber que podía encontrar uno atractivo en Severus Snape. Después de todo, era sarcástico, frio y un tanto antisocial. Y no obstante…

Quizás su atracción había empezado en tercer grado, cuando Remus se dio cuenta por vez primera de que no le atraían las chicas. De hecho, aquel descubrimiento era culpa de Lily Evans…

En tercer año, Mary Macdonald, una de las mejores amigas de Lily había estado 'enamorada' de Remus por una corta temporada. Una noche, mientras estaban en la sala común, Lily había convencido a la niña de que le diese un beso a Remus (las fiestas decembrinas se acercaban, así que el pretexto del muérdago había sido de lo más conveniente) Por la noche, Sirius, James y Peter no habían dejado de molestarlo con eso y después de una larga 'explicación' por parte de 'Canuto' sobre las chicas, los besos y lo que se sentía cuando te besaban, 'Lunático' había llegado a una conclusión:

Mary Macdonald no había tenido efecto alguno sobre él.

Aquello hubiese podido ser atribuido a que esa joven en particular no le gustaba; pero una semana después, cuando Sirius había estado a la mitad de una de sus melodramáticas actuaciones en la sala común, éste le había dado un brevísimo beso en la mejilla. Segundos después, el castaño se dio cuenta que el 'beso' de uno de sus mejores amigos había sido un millón de veces más satisfactorio que el de Mary. Conclusión: a Remus Lupin le atraían otros chicos.

Okay, así era como había descubierto su sexualidad. Ahora, ¿cuándo había empezado a interesarse en Severus? Suponía que había sido ese mismo año; las dos horas de pociones se le hacían cortísimas mientras observaba al otro joven: la forma en la que el cabello le cubría el rostro mientras trabajaba, los delicados y largos dedos cortando hábilmente los ingredientes, la leve sonrisa de satisfacción cuando la poción salía tal y como se esperaba, las mejillas levemente sonrojadas cuando Lily lo elogiaba…

Oh, cierto. Olviden eso. Remus pretendía no ver aquellos pequeños gestos que el Slytherin tenía para con la pelirroja. Habría que haber estado ciego para no notarlo (el castaño presentía que esa era una de las razones de la eterna rivalidad entre James y Severus) pero le gustaba engañarse a si mismo. Era mucho más sencillo que afrontar la realidad…

En fin, aquel había sido el mismo año en que Snape descubriera la verdadera naturaleza de Remus. En el fondo, el licántropo creía saber que una relación con Severus jamás podría germinar pues el chico lo había visto en su forma más espeluznante y estaba convencido de que todo había sido una 'broma' cuidadosamente planeada por los Merodeadores. Esa era la razón principal del desagrado del pelinegro por el Gryffindor y era algo que difícilmente podrían superar.

Ciertamente, Severus no había revelado su horrible secreto al resto de la escuela y por ello Remus le estaba agradecido. Aunque Dumbledore seguramente tenía mucho que ver en ello, al muchacho le gustaba pensar que lo hacía por él… claro, era un sueño delirante pero la esperanza sin duda es eso.

Al año siguiente, las atenciones de Remus cambiaron de dueño y se centraron Sirius. Por supuesto, desde el principio había sabido que aquel enamoramiento estaba condenado al fracaso y cualquier intento de establecer una relación simplemente acabaría arruinando su amistad. Así que Remus guardo silencio y el año transcurrió sin mayores complicaciones.

Y luego en quinto… las acostumbradas 'bromas' a Severus fueron subiendo de tono y fue entonces cuando Remus se percato de que su antigua atracción estaba resurgiendo. Quería proteger a Snape… pero al mismo tiempo tenía tanto miedo…

Este año no pintaba mucho mejor. Durante todo el verano se había tratado de convencer a si mismo de que no estaba enamorado de Severus Snape. Es más, ni siquiera le agradaba ni un poquito. Y lo había logrado con bastante éxito, o eso pensó hasta que se lo topo en el vagón del tren.

Un comentario sarcástico, una sonrisa igualmente sarcástica y 'poof!' el licántropo de nuevo estaba a sus pies.

Suspiró una vez más. Dios, ¿en verdad era tan patético?

-Si sigues suspirando así Lupin, vas a acabarte el aire de la habitación.

Se sonrojó de inmediato y se pregunto si Severus sabría que era la causa de sus suspiros. A juzgar por la forma en la que lo miraba (con claro desdén y algo de desprecio) lo más probable era que no (de lo contrario lo hubiese mirado con repugnancia)

-Lo siento- masculló en voz baja y continúo trabajando en su poción. El otro le miró y estaba a punto de decir algo cuando la puerta del calabozo se abrió y una mujer entró.

Se trataba de una chica muy alta y delgada, de cabellos negrísimos y ojos de igual color. Avanzó con porte de reina hasta ellos y frunció levemente la nariz al ver a Remus. Después soltó un resoplido y siseó. –No sabía que te gustara tener compañía cuando estabas cumpliendo encargos, Snape.

El otro se encogió de hombros al tiempo que extraía una diminuta botella de su túnica y vaciaba un poco de la poción que estaba preparando dentro de ella. –Tu pedido esta listo, Bella.

-¿Funcionara?- pregunto Bellatrix Black, sosteniendo la poción entre sus hermosas y femeninas manos.

-Naturalmente. Deberías saber que nunca me equivoco con estas cosas, Black- fue la tajante respuesta; en un tono que hubiese aterrado a la mayoría de las personas pero que no pareció tener efecto alguno en ella.

Una sonrisa desdeñosa y un movimiento vago de mano acompaño las siguientes palabras de la joven. –Bien. Confió en ti. Después de todo, Lucius me dio excelentes referencias…

Guardo la botella en su túnica y extrajo un pequeño monedero de piel de dragón. Lentamente, contó 5 monedas de oro y se las entrego a su compañero Slytherin. Una vez finalizada la transacción, la chica se dio la media vuelta y salió, con su mismo andar elegante.

Remus la observo partir y espero unos pocos minutos antes de dirigirse a su compañero. -¿Haces esto con regularidad?

-No veo como mis actividades extracurriculares son asunto de tu incumbencia, Lupin- sacó su varita y se preparó para desaparecer el sobrante de la poción, pero Remus lo sujeto e la muñeca- ¿Lupin?- arqueó una ceja, expectante y el castaño vaciló. Finalmente, decidió jugarse 'el todo por el todo'

-Quiero un frasco.

-¿Perdona?

-Un frasco de Amortentia. ¿Cuánto quieres por él?

Severus pareció inseguro por una fracción de segundo pero de inmediato recuperó su semblante sereno. Sin embargo, la duda era evidente en sus ojos. -¿Para que?

-Creí que te limitabas a cumplir con los pedidos.

-Cinco galeones.

-No puedo pagar tanto.

-Bien, entonces diviértete preparándola tu mismo. Después de todo, no pareces tan malo en esto- ahí estaba la condescendiente sonrisa. Oh dios, ¿por qué la encontraba tan absolutamente irresistible?

-Tres galeones.

-Cinco es mi única oferta, Lupin.

-Cuatro.

-¿Para que la quieres?

-Cuatro y cinco sickles.

-Lupin…

-¡Cuatro y diez sickles!

-No hay trato- se encogió de hombros y se soltó del agarre del otro, preparándose para desaparecer el contenido del caldero- ¿para que la quieres?

Remus sacudió la cabeza. Suponía que podía pedirle dinero prestado a Sirius. Pero de hacer eso, tendría que explicar para que necesitaba el dinero. Y, la verdad sea dicha, ni siquiera él estaba muy seguro de para que quería la Amortentia.

En ese momento, su 'salvación' llego. Lily venía acompañada de Mary (como era de suponerse) y ambas conversaban muy alegremente. Al verlos, Mary se quedo callada en seco y le dirigió una mirada cargada de enojo a Severus. El chico ni siquiera se inmuto.

-¡Hola Remy! ¡Hemos venido por ti!- anuncio la pelirroja, con una gigantesca sonrisa- Según me dice Mary, tus amigos se han vuelto locos preguntando por ti…

-Si, umm, de acuerdo…- el castaño se mostraba reacio a marcharse. Irónico, minutos atrás había estado rezando porque Lily apareciera y ahora…- gracias por todo, Severus.

-Mañana, a la misma hora- ordenó el pelinegro, sin voltearlo a ver siquiera. El corazón de Remus dio un brinco. ¿Acaso eso significaba que su presencia no le desagradaba tanto como parecía? ¡¿Acaso no eran esas las mejores noticias del mundo?!

Lily sonrió aun más, antes de tomarse del brazo de Remus y salir del salón, seguida por su amiga. El lugar quedo entonces sumido en un profundo silencio solo quebrantado por el suave 'glu-glu-glu' de una botella al ser llenada con Amortentia.

* * *

Al día siguiente tocó clase de pociones y Remus se sintió casi aliviado de que sus amigos no estuvieran con él. A la hora indicada, él y Lily se deslizaron fuera de la sala común y se dirigieron a su clase en los calabozos. No intercambiaron ni una sola palabra hasta que se encontraron muy lejos de la torre de Gryffindor.

-¿No vas a contarme como te fue ayer?

El castaño sacudió la cabeza, con una sonrisa picaresca. –Por supuesto que no, Lily. Es algo privado.

Ella se rió y se acerco más a él. –Bueno, considerando que quiere que se vuelvan a ver hoy, debiste dejarlo con una muy buena impresión, Rem.

-No lo sé, Lils. Yo quisiera… es decir… creo que… ¡argh! No tengo ninguna oportunidad con él.

-¿Por qué no? ¡Ustedes tienen toneladas de cosas en común! Ambos son tímidos, reservados, estudiosos…

-¿No has oído que los opuestos se atraen?

-¿Qué sentido tiene eso?

-Debo coincidir con Lily, Lupin. La idea de que los opuestos se atraen es solo una excusa barata explotada hasta el cansancio en novelas cursis y sin fundamento real.

-Es descortés espiar las conversaciones de otras personas, Sev- alego ella, con una breve sonrisa- pero me da gusto verte.

Él le sonrió y fue de una manera tan sincera que Remus no pudo evitar sentir algo de envidia. Lily tenía el don de poner al mundo a sus pies con tan solo una sonrisa… Oh, no, esperen. Ignoren eso. Remus se negaba a siquiera pensar que Severus se sintiese atraído por Lily…

-En realidad quería hablar contigo un momento, Lupin- el Slytherin interrumpió sus pensamientos y el licántropo estaba seguro de que una sonrisa estúpida acababa de dibujarse en su rostro tras la información- me parece que estabas interesado en esto- extrajo de su túnica un frasco lleno de una sustancia color madre perla y se la ofreció al chico.

-Pero ayer dijiste…

Severus dio un paso hacia él, de modo que la distancia entre ambos se redujo al mínimo. Luego, se inclino un poco para hablarle al oído de tal forma que Lily no lo escuchase. –Solo espero que no vayas a obsequiársela a Potter para que se la dé a Lily. Si fuera así…

El tono era lo suficientemente amenazante para desalentar al chico de dicha idea (si es que alguna vez lo hubiera pensado) Lentamente, Remus asintió con la cabeza al tiempo que luchaba por contener su sonrojo. –Bien. En ese caso, me retiró. Los veré en el salón.

Y dicho esto, el pelinegro se alejo de ahí con grandes zancadas, su capa ondeando detrás de él. Lupin tuvo que contenerse para no soltar una risita tonta.

-Así que, Remus, ¿alguna razón en especial para que Severus te regalase un frasco de Amortentia?

-Es una larga historia, Lily. Una muy larga historia.

* * *

¡Y fin! ¿Qué tal? Creo que voy bien… pero déjenme saber su opinión, ¿okie?

¡Gracias por leer!


	3. Chapter 3

¡Nuevo capitulo! Un millón de gracias a: Remula Black y Huntress-616 por sus amables reviews.

HP y todos sus personajes son propiedad de JK Rowling.

* * *

Triángulos.

La vida era completamente injusta. No se necesitaba ser un genio para darse cuenta de ello, pero Remus se consideraba un optimista y aquella afirmación no había pasado nunca antes por su cabeza. Ni siquiera cuando había sido mordido por un hombre-lobo siendo solamente un niño pequeño. Para el joven Remus John Lupin, todos obtenemos lo que merecemos.

Sus seis años en Hogwarts no habían cambiado esa idea; al contrario, la habían reforzado. Pese a su penosa y difícil infancia, Remus había sido 'recompensado' con tres buenos amigos a los que prácticamente idolatraba. Además, ¡le había sido permitido asistir a Hogwarts, a pesar de su 'condición'! En cierta forma, cuando contrastaba lo que tenía con lo que le había ocurrido, le parecía un intercambio justo.

La vida de sus amigos tampoco había sido perfecta: Sirius tenía una familia de lo más disfuncional, Peter había perdido a su padre siendo solo un niño. James parecía ser el que había tenido una vida más fácil, pero sin duda los constantes desdenes de Lily lo compensaban. O tal vez no, pero…

Aquel día, sin embargo, su absoluta confianza en la 'justicia divina' y en el 'karma', se había desvanecido. Mientras observaba a Lily, haciendo un puchero porque al parecer había equivocado el orden de sus ingredientes y su poción burbujeaba salpicándola con un liquido viscoso, se había convencido de lo injusta que podía llegar a ser la vida.

A pesar del puchero, Lily lucía absolutamente encantadora. Si acaso, el fruncimiento de sus labios solo la hacía ver más adorable. Un mechón de cabello le cubría la mitad del rostro, resaltando de alguna forma el intenso verde de sus ojos y el suave tono rosáceo de su piel. ¡¿Cómo se suponía que compitiera contra eso?!

En ese momento, Severus le ofrecía una sonrisa sarcástica, al tiempo que la ayudaba a corregir su 'desastre' (en realidad, él hacía el trabajo mientras ella se mostraba enfurruñada) Remus sintió su interior arder de envidia. Si, la vida era de lo más injusta.

La poción recupero el tono cenizo que se suponía debía tener y Lily sonrió, complacida. Severus se encogió de hombros (como si lo que acabara de hacer fuese lo más sencillo del mundo) y devolvió su atención a su propio caldero.

Pero antes, acomodó el rebelde mechón pelirrojo detrás de la oreja de Lily.

La cuchara de madera que Remus estaba utilizando se partió en dos. ¡Ups! Tal parecía que su temperamento se estaba saliendo de control…

-Si quieres mi opinión- dijo una risueña voz a su lado, perteneciente a su compañera de pociones, Mary Macdonald- ustedes dos hacen una maravillosa pareja- y dicho esto, soltó una risita.

-¿Perdona?- el castaño sintió sus mejillas incendiarse de vergüenza. ¿Era tan obvio? Es decir, Lily era muy perceptiva y eso explicaba que se hubiera dado cuenta pero, ¿Mary?

-Creo que es hora de que Potter se de cuenta de que jamás podrá tenerla- continuó la chica- es obvio que es a ti a quien quiere.

¿Tenerla? ¿En femenino? Esperen un segundo… -¡¿Crees que me gusta Lily?!

-Oh, ¡vamos Remus! ¡Hace un segundo parecías dispuesto a matar a Snape por acercársele tanto!

-Yo… pero… ¡James me mataría!- _¡Y Lily no me gusta!_ Agregó mentalmente, pero no se atrevió a decirlo en voz alta.

-Si, pero Lils jamás le corresponderá- alego Mary con terquedad- y ustedes dos hacen una encantadora pareja. Todos en Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff lo comentan... Incluso algunos Gryffindor…

-¡¿Qué?!

-La verdad, yo lo he sospechado desde tercer año- las mejillas de la chica se tornaron de un peligroso tono escarlata y evito a toda costa contacto visual- fue por eso que me hice a un lado. Pensé que Lily tenía mejores oportunidades que yo…

Fue el turno de Remus de sonrojarse. Haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para disimularlo, el muchacho paseo la vista por su alrededor, decidido a no seguir hablando del tema con Mary. Fue entonces cuando notó a otro joven que le dirigía la misma mirada asesina que él estaba seguro de haberle lanzado a Lily minutos antes. Con una leve sonrisa, se volvió hacia su compañera. –No mires ahora… pero creo que has logrado que alguien quiera matarme a mi por acercarme demasiado a ti.

Desobedeciendo, la niña miró a su alrededor, para toparse con la vista de un chico de Hufflepuff que le sonrió con dulzura. Una vez más, la chica se sonrojó. –Es Reg. Ha intentado hacerme la plática en la biblioteca, pero yo jamás…

-¿Por qué no?

Mary se encogió de hombros. Luego, esbozó una enigmática sonrisa. –Hazme caso, Rem. De verdad, nada me daría más gusto que ver a mi mejor amiga con alguien que la haga feliz. En especial contigo.

Remus le sonrió y miró hacia donde se encontraba Lily. Presintiendo su mirada, la pelirroja volteó a verlo y le sonrió con toda la dulzura del mundo, antes de guiñarle el ojo con coquetería. Mary le dio un suave empujoncito juguetón. El castaño entonces le devolvió el guiño.

Por el rabillo del ojo, captó la mirada asesina que Severus le dirigió.

* * *

El aire pensativo de su amigo no le agradaba a ninguno de los Merodeadores. En la opinión de Sirius, un 'Lunático' tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos no podía ser algo bueno. Tenía que estar preocupado por algo. Pero, ¿por que?

-Remy, ¿estas bien?

-¿Uh?

No, algo definitivamente no estaba bien con su amigo. -¿Qué te ocurre, Lunático? Juraría que nos ocultas algo…

El castaño sacudió la cabeza. En realidad, estaba pensando en lo que Mary le había dicho, en su relación con Lily y en su 'reunión' con Severus. De alguna forma, los tres temas estaban relacionados.

-No es nada…

-Haz estado muy callado últimamente- comentó Peter, tomando asiento junto a ellos- más de lo de costumbre.

Estaban en la biblioteca, supuestamente trabajando en su ensayo de Transfiguraciones. James y Sirius se suponía que estuvieran en su clase de Adivinación pero los dos jóvenes no se tomaban demasiado en serio aquella materia…

-No es nada, de verdad. Supongo que solo estoy algo cansado… y la luna llena se acerca.

Los demás asintieron con la cabeza. James acababa de llegar y se había 'desplomado' en la silla junto a Sirius, haciendo mucho escándalo, pero afortunadamente la bibliotecaria no los regaño. –Aun así, Rem, si algo te esta molestando sabes que puedes contar con nosotros…

-Gracias chicos, pero de verdad estoy bien…

-¿Remus?

Los cuatro chicos voltearon a ver a la recién llegada, aunque solo se había dirigido a uno de ellos. Mary les sonrió amablemente. –Traigo un mensaje para ti- dijo, ofreciéndole un trozo de papel. Luego, con otra sonrisa, se alejó (no sin antes lanzarle una mirada significativa al castaño)

-¿Qué diantres…?- preguntó James.

-Creí que ya había superado su enamoramiento contigo, Rem- agrego Sirius, con una sonrisa y un guiño.

-¡Oh, ustedes se llevan a todas las chicas bonitas!- protesto Peter.

El licántropo los ignoro y desdobló la nota que le habían entregado. Al instante reconoció la descuidada pero femenina caligrafía. Lily.

_Remy!_

_Te veo en la entrada principal del castillo, en cinco minutos. No hagas preguntas, solo ven!_

_Besos, _

_Lily._

El castaño se preguntó a que se debía la apresurada reunión. Tenía que ser algo importante, pero ¿qué? Bueno, jamás lo sabría si no iba así que… -Ya vengo- les informó a sus amigos y salió prácticamente corriendo de la biblioteca.

-¿Pero que…?

-Lunático esta muy raro- anunció Sirius, poniéndose de pie con determinación- vamos a seguirlo.

-¡Pero Canuto, quizás sea algo privado!- alegó Peter, sintiéndose escandalizado ante la posibilidad de espiar a uno de sus mejores amigos- ¡si fuera algo importante, Remus ya nos lo habría dicho!

No obstante, sus amigos lo ignoraron y salieron detrás del castaño. Suspirando, Colagusano los siguió.

Algo le decía que era una muy mala idea.

* * *

-Lily, ¿qué suce…?

La pelirroja no perdió ni un segundo y tomándolo por la muñeca, comenzó a arrastrarlo tras de ella, con dirección al bosque prohibido. Remus intentó resistirse, pero renunció minutos después y se dejo conducir mansamente.

Después de varios minutos y aun sin recibir explicación alguna, Remus decidió volver a preguntar. –Lils, ¿A dónde vamos?

-Yo…- comenzó la chica pero se interrumpió de pronto- Espera, alguien viene.

En efecto, podía escucharse a alguien acercarse y ese alguien parecía venir a toda prisa y sin poner mucha atención a su alrededor, considerando que venía golpeándose con las ramas ahora desnudas de los arboles.

-¡Cissa! ¡Espera!

-¡No quiero oír una palabra más, Snape!

-¡Pero Cissa…! Tú no entiendes, yo…

La muchacha se detuvo en seco y se volvió para observar a quien la seguía. Remus y Lily se ocultaron detrás de un árbol, procurando tener buena visión de la escena que se desarrollaba frente a ellos.

-No tienes que explicar nada, Severus. No me interesa.

-Pero Cissa…

-Hablare con Lucius. Estoy segura de que llegaremos a un arreglo, si es lo que te preocupa.

-Sabes que no…

-En serio Severus, no quiero saber. Pero quiero que sepas que pienso que es una estupidez.

El pelinegro suspiró, al tiempo que pasaba una mano por su grasoso cabello. –Lo se. Perdóname.

Ella sacudió la cabeza con tristeza y luego lo miró con cierta compasión. –Está bien. Supongo que te entiendo. El amor es una fuerza poderosa, después de todo…- un levísimo tono rojizo se apodero de las mejillas del Slytherin y la rubia se rió, colocando una mano sobre su hombro- a pesar de esto, sabes que te aprecio, ¿verdad Severus? Y Lucius también. Estará malhumorado una temporada, pero…

Le sonrió y él le devolvió una brevísima sonrisa. En sus ojos se leía inseguridad, pero ella solo sonrió un poco más y colocó su brazo alrededor de sus hombros. –Volvamos al castillo. ¡Me estoy congelando aquí afuera!

Y con ello, las dos figuras desaparecieron entre los árboles.

* * *

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Remus, sumamente confundido.

-No tengo idea…- contestó Lily, encogiéndose de hombros aunque parecía tan confundida como él- los vi salir del castillo juntos. Me pareció que lucían… sospechosos.

-Por favor dime que no mandaste llamar por mi para que espiáramos juntos a mi interés amoroso.

-¡Pero Remus…!

-¡Lily, es ridículo! ¿Te das cuenta de con quien estaba? ¡Esto es extraño, si, pero no es algo por lo que debiera siquiera sentir celos!

-¡Esa era Narcissa Black, Remus! ¡La mitad de los chicos de la escuela 'quieren' con ella!

-Si, ¡pero resulta que ella esta perdidamente enamorada de su prometido!- protestó el castaño- ¡y no me parece que sea el 'tipo' de chica que le gustaría a Severus!

-¡Pero…!

-Solo prométeme que no volveremos a hacer esto- murmuró él- aun cuando se tratase de otra persona… no quiero actuar como un acosador…

-De acuerdo- Lily suspiró, desolada- solo pensé que te gustaría estar al tanto de los movimientos de tu 'amado'.

-Apreció la intención Lils. De verdad que si.

* * *

-¡Ahí esta!- exclamó Sirius, señalando deteniéndose de pronto, logrando que sus amigos chocaran contra él.

-¡Oh, Canuto! ¡Ten cuidado!- protestó James, quien casi había perdido el equilibrio y ahora ayudaba a Peter a ponerse de pie (él si había perdido el equilibrio por completo)

-¡Shh!- los acalló el otro chico- ¡aquí vienen!

Se ocultaron detrás de montón de rocas y observaron a su amigo pasar, seguido por una tanto renuente Lily. La chica llevaba los brazos cruzados y el entrecejo fruncido; a Remus sin embargo, no parecía importarle.

-Remy…- comenzó la pelirroja y el joven se volvió hacia ella, sonriéndole.

-No te preocupes, Lily, de verdad no importa. Pero ahora tenemos que volver antes de que mis amigos comiencen a buscarme…

-¿Crees que sospechen algo?

Remus pareció meditarlo unos segundos, antes de acomodar su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Lily para atraerla hacia él. –Puede que Sirius si. ¿James y Peter? ¡Jamás!

La chica se rió y sacudió la cabeza. –De verdad que no se porque te juntas con ellos, Remy.

Él le sonrió pero no respondió sino que siguió caminando, con la muchacha casi pegada a él. Los otros tres Merodeadores los observaron marcharse en silencio.

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto James, confuso.

Sirius sacudió la cabeza negativamente. –Ni idea. Vamos, volvamos al castillo. ¡Me estoy helando aquí afuera!

* * *

Cuando Remus ingresó en el salón de pociones, requirió de todo su autocontrol para no lanzarse sobre su compañero. Severus estaba en su usual lugar, con el cabello recogido en una colita de caballo baja para evitar que éste le impidiese visibilidad. Sin embargo, sin el cabello cubriéndole la cara, el castaño pudo apreciar aun mejor las duras fracciones que le parecían de lo más intrigantes y fascinantes. Además, aquel delgado cuello lucía tan… mordible. Y besable. O las dos cosas al mismo tiempo…

-Lupin- murmuró el Slytherin, a modo de saludo- te estaba esperando. Llegas tarde.

-Lo siento…- masculló el castaño- Lily me entretuvo un poco y…

En seguida se dio cuenta de que había sido lo menos apropiado que pudo decir. Los ojos negros del otro chico se clavaron en él y parecieron capaces de leer hasta el fondo de su alma. Por un segundo, el licántropo temió que Severus pudiera leer en sus ojos que él y Lily lo habían estado espiando y entonces…

-Supongo que los rumores son verdad- masculló el pelinegro, volviendo su atención a su caldero, evidentemente molesto pero tratando de ocultarlo.

-¿Qué rumores?- pregunto el castaño, acercándose a él con lentitud, temeroso de lo que podría ocurrir sino se andaba con cuidado.

-Acerca de ti y Evans- la había llamado por su apellido. ¡Demonios!, eso no era una buena señal…

-¿Lily y yo?- preguntó el chico y de pronto se dio cuenta de que hablaba Severus. ¡Claro, ¿cómo podía haberlo olvidado tan pronto?!- ¿te refieres al rumor de que andamos?

Un escueto movimiento afirmativo de cabeza fue toda la respuesta que recibió. Incapaz de contenerse, Remus soltó una carcajada, la cual sobresalto a su compañero.

-¿De que…?

-Lily y yo solo somos amigos- explicó el licántropo. Y luego, en un arrebato de valentía, agregó- en realidad, mis preferencias no son exactamente esas.

Un silencio denso cayó sobre ellos y el castaño no pudo evitar preguntarse si aquella no había sido una declaración francamente estúpida. De pronto, una sonrisa sarcástica se dibujó en los labios de Severus. –Ya decía yo que ese era el caso… Claro que, entonces, el otro rumor sería el acertado…

-¿Cuál otro…?

-Tú y Black- respondió el Slytherin, con otra sonrisa sarcástica.

-¿Cuál de todos los Black?- protestó el chico, con una risa ligera. En aquel año, cuatro Blacks se encontraban en Hogwarts: Bellatrix (en séptimo año), Narcissa (en quinto), Regulus (en cuarto) y Sirius (en sexto)

-Oh, ¿cual crees tú?- le preguntó Severus, irónico- Bellatrix jamás se interesaría en un mestizo, Narcissa esta demasiado enamorada de Malfoy como para pensar en alguien más, Regulus… bueno, seguro que no le interesarías demasiado. Así que, eso nos deja con…

-¡Sirius es sumamente perseguido por las chicas! Y actualmente anda con Mariela Jones…- o al menos eso era lo que el castaño pensaba. En realidad, tenía un rato que no veía a su amigo con Mariela…

Severus se encogió de hombros. –Bueno, en realidad no es asunto de mi incumbencia. Por favor, siéntete libre de salir con quien quieras y de no decírmelo, Lupin.

¿Había un leve tinte de celos en su voz o solo lo estaba imaginando? Quizás solo estaba siendo demasiado positivo… -¿Qué hay de ti, Severus?- preguntó el muchacho, sintiéndose inusualmente valiente- ¿alguien que te interese?

-No estoy aquí para discutir mi vida amorosa contigo, licántropo- siseó el pelinegro, mirándolo de reojo- ahora comencemos con la tutoría; ya hemos perdido bastante tiempo.

Remus suspiró. Debió haberlo supuesto…

* * *

Aquella noche, el castaño no pudo conciliar el sueño. Estaba pensando en todo lo ocurrido en el día: desde sus observaciones sobre la interacción entre Severus y Lily hasta la discusión con éste acerca de su vida amorosa (pasando naturalmente por los rumores acerca de él y Lily y él y Sirius) ¡Diantres!, esto de estar enamorado de verdad que era complicado…

-Remus- la voz profunda de Sirius a su lado lo hizo dar un brinco y pudo escuchar a su amigo soltar una risita baja antes de sentarse junto a él en la cama.

-¿Qué pasa, Canuto?- preguntó el castaño, con cierto nerviosismo, sentándose derecho.

-Necesito preguntarte algo- murmuró el otro joven y se acerco un poco más a él, asegurándose de que su conversación no despertaría a los demás- y necesito que seas honesto conmigo.

-De acuerdo…- convino Remus, aun inseguro. Aquel era terreno peligroso…

-Últimamente has actuado muy extraño- comenzó Sirius, mordisqueando su labio inferior- has estado muy callado y pensativo- suspiró y pasó una mano por su cabello, algo frustrado- y has estado pasando mucho tiempo con Evans- otro suspiro- supongo que, lo que quiero decir es… tú y Lily… bueno… tú sabes…

Remus se sintió sonrojar ante la insinuación. No estaba seguro de porque; después de todo, aquella era la tercera vez que escuchaba aquella suposición. Sin embargo, algo en la forma en como Sirius lo decía…

-Tú sabes que te apoyo, Rem. Le he dicho a James desde el principio que su tonto enamoramiento con Evans no lo llevara a ningún lado y… bueno, creo que tú y ella hacen linda pareja pero… bueno, sería mejor que fueras honesto con él de una buena vez. Si se entera por otro medio… bueno, yo no quisiera…

El Gryffindor sacudió la cabeza tristemente y se puso de pie, regresando a su propia cama. Remus lo observó marcharse, incapaz de llamarlo para explicar lo que en realidad estaba ocurriendo. Aunque claro, si admitía que no había nada entre él y Lily, entonces sería presionado para confesar que…

Oh dios, ¿por qué su vida se había vuelto tan complicada?

* * *

-¡¿Qué que?!- exclamó una sorprendida (y algo divertida) pelirroja a la mitad del desayuno, cuando su amigo se inclinó a murmurar algo a su oído.

-No hagas tanto escándalo, Lils- murmuró Remus, sonrojándose al notar todas las miradas de las personas en el Gran Comedor fijas en ellos- baja un poco la voz.

-Es increíble- murmuró la chica- Mary ya me había dicho algo así, pero la verdad… creí que bromeaba. Es decir, ¿quién en sus cinco sentidos…?

-Estoy tan sorprendido como tú- alegó él, su voz un murmullo apenas audible- lo importante ahora es aclarar todo este malentendido y…

-Espera un segundo, ¿para que quieres aclararlo? ¡Esta podría ser nuestra oportunidad!- al notar la cara de confusión de su amigo, la joven se apresuró a aclarar a lo que se refería- velo así, Remy. ¡Tú podrías lograr que Severus se pusiera celoso e hiciera algo por llamar tu atención y yo podría quitarme a Potter de encima de una vez por todas! ¡Es brillante!

-Eso jamás funcionara- protestó él- Honestamente Lily, no se de donde sacas ideas tan locas, pero…

Remus se interrumpió, al notar que Severus acababa de entrar en el recinto, acompañado de Narcissa Black. El castaño experimento un nuevo ataque de celos (aun cuando estaba convencido de que nada estaba pasando entre ese par, no podía evitar sentirse celoso) y Lily le sonrió, empática.

Segundos después, los Merodeadores también entraron y al notar la presencia de Severus, Sirius dijo algo que Remus no alcanzó a escuchar pero que hizo que el Slytherin se volviese hacia ellos y sacara su varita. Un duelo estaba a punto de iniciar y algo le decía al licántropo que no acabaría nada bien…

Justo entonces, ocurrió algo que evito que algún pensamiento coherente cruzara por su mente en los siguientes veinte segundos.

Los labios de Lily se sentían suaves y deliciosos contra los suyos, a pesar de que definitivamente no se sentía ni remotamente atraído por ella. Una voz en el fondo de su cabeza le grito que aquello era una mala idea pero por alguna extraña razón se encontró a si mismo respondiendo al beso.

A sus espaldas, escuchó varios 'aww' y risitas tontas, seguidos por el grito de James de '¡Lily!' y el de Sirius '¡Remus!'. Cuando finalmente se separó de la chica, se encontró cara a cara con dos molestos Merodeadores y un muy confundido Peter. Embozo una sonrisa débil.

-Puedo explicarlo…

Por su propio bien, mas le valía.

* * *

Umm… no se a donde va esto. De verdad que no. Oh, en fin…

Por favor, no olviden dejar su opinión. ¡No me obliguen a amenazarlos! Jeje. Creo que Lily esta actuando un poco OOC pero ya encontrare la forma de justificarlo.

¡Gracias por leer!


	4. Chapter 4

¡Un nuevo capitulo! Mil gracias por leer y un millón de gracias a: Huntress-616 y Remula Black por sus reviews!!

HP y todos sus personajes son propiedad de JK Rowling.

* * *

Sentimientos encontrados.

Cuando la quijada de Sirius golpeo el suelo, tanto James como Severus se ignoraron el uno al otro y dirigieron su atención a lo que causaba la sorpresa del otro chico. Ambos sintieron un pinchazo de celos al observar a Lily y a Remus muy 'entretenidos' el uno con el otro.

Los Merodeadores se apresuraron a plantarse frente a su amigo quien no se separo de 'su chica' hasta varios segundos después. Narcissa tuvo prácticamente que arrastrar a Severus hacia la mesa de Slytherin para que no se quedara a la mitad del pasillo, observando la escena.

Por dentro, el pelinegro ardía de ira. Desde el año pasado se había resignado ya a perder a Lily; simplemente, la chica jamás podría ser suya. Por eso, cuando escucho los rumores de que la pelirroja andaba con Remus, no se molesto. En cierta forma, le alegraba. Por ella. Por él mismo.

Después de todo, cualquiera era mejor que James Potter.

Ambos se veían felices juntos. Lily siempre estaba sonriendo y colgada del brazo de Lupin, como si la vida misma dependiera de ello. Él era un perfecto caballero, ayudándola con su mochila, guardándole un asiento en clase, cuidándola por los pasillos. Ella lo quería; Severus lo veía en sus ojos. Por eso había aceptado ayudarlo a pasar Pociones, porque Lily así lo había querido. Aunque resignado a no tenerla, Severus sería su esclavo fiel hasta el fin de sus días.

Pero luego, la tarde anterior, Severus había tenido que confirmar los rumores. Aunque Remus parecía cuidar y querer a Lily, el Slytherin no podía evitar sentirse un poco inquieto acerca de las verdaderas intenciones del licántropo; la duda lo carcomía y no lo dejaba estudiar, comer o dormir. Así que había preguntado.

Y él le había dicho que no había nada entre ellos. Que solo eran amigos. ¡Ja! ¡Amigos muy cariñosos, entonces! ¿Por qué le había mentido? ¿Por qué no simplemente confirmar sus sospechas? O sería acaso que…

-Relájate- murmuró Narcissa, sus labios pegados a su oído- no queremos empezar una escenita de celos.

¿Celos? ¡No eran celos! ¡Era rabia! ¡Rabia de sentirse engañado, burlado, timado! Debió haberlo supuesto, Lupin no era de fiar; ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan tonto de creerle a un hombre-lobo? Y hablando de eso, ¿lo sabría Lily? ¿Sabría en que clase de bestia se convertía su, en apariencia tímido y educado, novio? ¿Lo sabría?

-¡Severus!- siseó Narcissa, sujetándolo por la muñeca- ¡tranquilízate!

La preocupación de la rubia era honesta. Severus no estaba seguro de porque, pero a Narcissa de verdad le importaba. Igual que a Lucius, aunque las razones de cada uno eran sin duda oscuras y diversas. Le sonrió, una de aquellas raras y honestas sonrisas, su única forma de denotar aprecio y/o afecto.

-Lo siento- murmuró- no puedo evitarlo.

La chica suspiró y asintió con la cabeza. –Lo se. Nunca es fácil amar y no ser correspondido.

Severus pensó que se trataban de palabras sueltas de consuelo. Después de todo, ¿qué sabía Narcissa Black de amores no correspondidos?

* * *

Las siguientes dos semanas, fueron un autentico tormento. Había habido luna llena y encima de ello, había tenido que pasar aquella noche solo. James se rehusaba a dirigirle la palabra. Sirius, después de murmurar un 'te lo advertí' también había dejado de hablarle. Finalmente, Peter había decidido solidarizarse con los otros dos y había dejado a Remus solo.

Bueno, quizás si hubiera estado solo, habría sido más soportable. Pero con Lily tras de él, suplicándole que la perdonara y jurándole que no volvería a actuar tan impulsivamente, Remus se estaba volviendo loco. Por supuesto que no estaba enojado con la pelirroja; estaba enojado consigo mismo por dejarse llevar con tanta facilidad.

Y lo peor del caso quizás fuera que Severus no quería saber nada de él. Había intentado interceptarlo saliendo de la biblioteca, de los salones o del Gran Comedor, con éxito nulo. El castaño estaba triste y sin embargo, algo esperanzado. ¿Podría ser que el plan de Lily no había sido tan desastroso como pensaba? ¿Acaso había conseguido hacer que Severus Snape sintiera celos?

El inicio de las vacaciones de Navidad puso fin a su tortura. James y Sirius se marcharon a casa del primero, a pasar las fiestas. Peter tampoco se quedo en Hogwarts y los padres de Lily la obligaron a acompañarlos a un viaje a España. De tal suerte que, para aquella fría mañana de diciembre, Remus Lupin se encontraba solo.

Decidió dar un paseo, aburrido de la sala común y deseoso de alejar sus pensamientos depresivos. Debía de haberse ido a casa, pero la luna llena acababa de pasar y aun se sentía débil. Odiaba ver los rostros de preocupación de sus padres y si su salud recaía, era mucho mas difícil ocuparse del licántropo en casa que hacerlo en Hogwarts.

Se sentó a las orillas del lago y al contacto con la nieve, a pesar de las muchas capas de ropa, se sintió congelar. En parte, la sensación era bienvenida, pues lo invitaba a concentrarse en algo que no eran sus amigos, Lily o Severus.

Fue entonces cuando notó la presencia de dicho chico a varios metros de él. Con las rodillas pegadas al cuerpo y la barbilla recargada sobre ellas, Severus parecía contemplar un universo que solo él podía ver. Remus se pregunto como sería ser parte de ese mundo que tanto atraía la atención del pelinegro. Con un suspiró, se dio cuenta de que nunca lo sabría.

Ah, pero nada perdía con soñar…

* * *

Las próximas dos semanas iban a ser un infierno. Severus odiaba tener que quedarse en Hogwarts durante Navidad, pero la idea de volver a casa durante aquellas fechas era francamente aterradora. Lo que menos necesitaba era ver y escuchar a sus padres pelear hasta el cansancio. Minutos, horas, días o semanas, cuando los Snape peleaban, el tiempo no parecía existir.

Sin embargo, quizás debería haber aceptado la invitación de Narcissa. Claro, la idea de hacer 'mal tercio' no resultaba muy agradable pero al menos no tendría que aguantar la espantosamente vacía sala común de Slytherin. Los hijos de familias de 'sangre limpia' se preocupaban muchísimo por las apariencias y aun cuando odiasen pasar las fiestas con sus familias, se marchaban a casa. De tal suerte que, durante más de la mitad de diciembre, Severus se sentía como un alma en pena vagando por los calabozos. Solo, triste, abandonado.

Suspiró. Lily se había marchado a casa, junto a aquella odiosa hermana suya. Petunia jamás le había agradado y presentía que jamás lo haría. Si algo bueno tenía el hecho de que Lily jamás sería suya, sin duda era que Petunia jamás sería parte de su familia política.

No es que creyera que algún día se casaría. Lo que había sentido por Lily había sido una emoción poderosa, abrumadora e incluso algo enfermiza pero jamás, ni en sus momentos más delirantes, había considerado la posibilidad de matrimonio. Once años en la casa paterna le habían dejado la terrible idea de que casarse era firmar una sentencia de tortura eterna; implacable y peor que la muerte.

Aunque… el amor no podía ser algo malo. Había visto a su madre hacer los más grandes y locos sacrificios en el nombre del amor; no obstante, no todo en el amor podía ser sacrificio. Si solo se tratara de eso, la gente no se enamoraría. Después de todo, no hay nada placentero en el sufrimiento.

Quizás… quizás el arrebato de pasión, deseo y satisfacción momentánea llevaban a las personas a aventurarse en el peligroso juego del romance. Quizás los brevísimos momentos de felicidad y dicha valían la pena. O tal vez todos somos masoquistas y disfrutamos haciéndonos daño…

Fue entonces cuando se sintió observado. Era una sensación incomoda, que le impedía concentrarse del todo. Sus músculos se tensaron y se apresuro a buscar su varita, antes de volver lentamente la cabeza.

Su mirada se encontró con la de Remus por unos segundos. Ah, maravilloso. Justo lo que necesitaba en un momento así… (Por favor, noten el sarcasmo)

* * *

Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, una sonrisa amigable se dibujo en los labios del castaño. Lentamente, se puso de pie y al ver que Severus no salía corriendo en dirección contraria, comenzó a avanzar hacia él. El Slytherin lo observó en el más absoluto de los silencios y fue solo cuando Remus ya se había vuelto a acomodar a su lado, cuando decidió hablar.

-¿Qué quieres Lupin?

Él se encogió de hombros. –Hablar, supongo. Agradecerte por las lecciones, por breves que fueran.

El otro no respondió y Remus soltó un suspiro. -¿Por qué suspiras?

-Veo que estás molesto conmigo. Es por lo de Lily, ¿verdad?

Severus pareció meditar largamente acerca de la pregunta. Finalmente, asintió con un breve movimiento de cabeza. El licántropo suspiró. –Te gusta, ¿no es verdad?

Si las miradas mataran, Remus habría muerto en ese preciso instante. Pero como no era tal el caso, Severus se tuvo que conformar que lograr que el otro joven se estremeciera, un poco asustado. –No se de donde sacas tan ridículas ideas, Lupin. De todos modos…- se apresuró a cambiar de tema- ¿no deberías estar con tus amiguitos? ¿O quizás en tu casa?

-James y Sirius no me hablan- explicó, melancólico- tampoco Peter. Y no me gusta darles problemas a mis padres en esta época del año…- su voz se volvió un suave murmullo- creo que es bueno que en ocasiones se olviden que tienen un hijo con una condición un tanto… 'problemática'.

Severus asintió con la cabeza, con extraña solemnidad. Podía entender lo que el castaño sentía, si bien su situación era distinta. Súbitamente, el Gryffindor parecía deprimido, así que el Slytherin se esforzó por mostrarse… comprensivo. –No estoy molesto por lo de Lily- informó, sin saber muy bien porque- solo me molestó que me mintieras.

¿Qué diantres…? ¿De donde había salido eso? ¡Eso no sonaba como él en lo más mínimo! ¿Dónde estaban el sarcasmo y el desdén? ¿Por qué sonaba un poco… decepcionado?

La sonrisa en el rostro del otro chico lo hizo olvidarse de las preocupaciones anteriores. Había algo hipnotizante y relajante en esa sonrisa; era como si uno pudiera perderse en ella para siempre y ser participe de una dicha que…

¡¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando?!

-Te dije la verdad- afirmó, sin dejar de sonreír- todo fue una loca idea de Lily para quitarse a James de encima y para ponert… ah… umm…- sus mejillas adquirieron el tono de un jitomate y Severus no pudo contener una sonrisa sarcástica.

-¿Decías, Lupin?

-Nada- el color en el rostro aun no disminuía y el pelinegro pensó que lucía adorable. Esperen un segundo… ¿adorable? ¡Era de Remus John Lupin de quien hablamos! El muchacho flacucho y sin carácter, que además era un licántropo y que casi lo había matado en su tercer año… ¡¿Quién en su sano juicio lo llamaría 'adorable'?!

-Me sorprende que aun sigas aquí- murmuró Remus, evadiendo la pregunta anterior por completo- normalmente, no soportas mi presencia más allá de lo estrictamente necesario.

-¿Acaso no te soporte durante tus lecciones extras?

-Ah… bueno, eso técnicamente fue porque Lily te lo pidió…

-¿De verdad crees que solo fue por eso?- ¡¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando?! ¿Quién era ese extraño que ponía frases tan trilladas en sus labios?

El rostro del otro chico se iluminó y Severus no supo que pensar de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Había algo extraño que… no tenía idea pero tal vez…

Los dos pasaron la siguiente hora en silencio.

* * *

Remus no estaba muy seguro de porque Severus había decidido reiniciar sus lecciones extras, pero ciertamente no iba a quejarse. Le gustaba pasar tiempo con él. Aun cuando solo estuvieran lado a lado, trabajando en silencio, aquello le resultaba muy agradable. Las breves miradas, los aun más breves roces y las escasas palabras le parecían un inusual (pero encantador) ritual de cortejo.

Aunque claro, dudaba de que Severus pensara lo mismo. Y sin embargo, conforme los días pasaban, más se iba convenciendo de que tal vez (y solo tal vez) había una mínima posibilidad de que el pelinegro sintiera lo mismo…

Fue el día antes de Navidad cuando Remus decidió poner a prueba sus sospechas. Como todas las noches anteriores, los dos jóvenes habían estado ocupados en la preparación de una poción, a penas y dirigiéndose la palabra. Sin embargo, el ambiente se sentía tenso. Era como si, el más mínimo soplo de aire, pudiera romper el encanto y lograr que todo se derrumbara.

-Habrá que dejarla reposar por una semana- le informó el Slytherin, sin siquiera levantar la vista de su propio caldero- has hecho un trabajo bastante decente, Lupin.

Remus no contestó, sino que siguió observando la poción que burbujeaba a fuego lento. Severus detuvo su trabajo para observarlo, un tanto confundido. Lentamente, el castaño se giro hacia él. -¿Qué harás mañana?

-¿Qué?

-Me refiero a que es Navidad y pensé que… bueno… tal vez…- se estaba mordisqueando los labios, haciéndolos sangrar. Por alguna razón, Severus tuvo que contener un escalofrío- Pensé que dado que ambos estamos solos, podríamos hacer algo…

-¿No organizaran una bonita fiesta en tu sala común?- preguntó el otro, con pretendido desinterés.

-Quizás- Remus se encogió de hombros- pero preferiría pasar la noche contigo.

Aquello podía estar lleno de implicaciones y Severus se reprendió mentalmente por el giro que habían tomado sus pensamientos. El castaño no podía estar pensando lo que él creía. La mera idea era risible. Pero, ¿por qué se sentía desalentado por ello?

-No se verá muy bien que un Slytherin y un Gryffindor convivan tanto, en especial en Navidad. Es época de estar con personas queridas y que te agradan, ¿no?

-Tú me agradas, Sev. Me gusta estar contigo- ¡ahí estaba! ¡Lo había llamado 'Sev'! Remus permaneció muy quieto, esperando lo peor. No obstante, el otro no comento al respecto.

-Te meterás en problemas, Lupin. Y lo peor del caso, es que me arrastraras en ellos. Imagínate lo que tus 'amiguitos' dirán cuando descubran que pasaste las vacaciones conmigo y encima de todo…

-No tienen que saberlo- alegó el licántropo, avanzando un paso hacia él y haciendo que Severus quisiera salir corriendo del salón. Aun así, el pelinegro se mantuvo firme y en su lugar- podríamos ir a donde nadie se enterara…

Un delicioso escalofrió recorrió la espalda del pelinegro y de pronto sintió un tremendo deseo de arrojarse sobre Remus y limpiar con su lengua la sangre que aun manaba de sus labios. Una vez más, se contuvo. -¿Qué sugieres?

-Hogsmeade- al notar que el otro chico estaba apunto de discutir algo, Remus prosiguió- a la Cabaña de los Gritos.

Era una propuesta arriesgada y lo sabía. Era el exacto lugar donde Severus había descubierto su 'condición' y probablemente estaba plagada de malos recuerdos. Pero quizás, si lograba que lo acompañara, por su propia voluntad, podría mostrarle un lado de él que no conocía…

Los labios del Slytherin se contrajeron en una fina línea, denotando su indecisión. El castaño espero pacientemente, sabiendo que muchas cosas estaban en juego con aquella simple decisión. Para algunos era simplemente un 'si' o un 'no' pero para él era una esperanza… o la ausencia de ella.

-De acuerdo- murmuró Severus, claramente inseguro- después del banquete. Después de todo, no queremos levantar sospechas, ¿verdad?

* * *

Remus durmió poco aquella noche y Severus aun menos. Ambos estaban exhaustos y sumamente ansiosos. Uno por la emoción, otro por los nervios. En el fondo, los motivos eran semejantes.

El día siguiente se fue volando y muy pronto, ambos jóvenes se encontraron afuera del castillo, envueltos en gruesas capas a causa del frio. Con pasos cortos, pero seguros, ambos se encaminaron hacia el Sauce Boxeador.

Sin saberlo, con aquel simple acto sellaron su destino.

* * *

Y bien, ¿qué les pareció? ¡Cada vez que se me ocurre como irá esta historia, una nueva idea llega a mi cabeza y destruye los planes anteriores! Así que, perdón si hay un poco de discontinuidad…

En fin, de verdad no quería llegar a esto, pero tendré que amenazarlos. Gente, si quieren que actualice, les pido, por favor, ¡que dejen review! De verdad me inspira a seguir escribiendo y así se lo que les esta gustando y lo que no.

¡Gracias por leer!


	5. Chapter 5

¡Un nuevo capitulo! La verdad es que sigo sin saber si esto tiene coherencia alguna. No creo, pero prácticamente se escribió solo (en realidad, se me ocurrió mientras estudiaba para mi examen… déjenme decirles que no tengo ni la más remota idea de cómo me atreví a contestar el examen considerando que lo único que pensaba era en este capitulo… jeje)

En fin, espero que les guste. Mil gracias a: Huntress-616 y SunSnake por sus reviews.

HP y todos sus personajes son propiedad de JK Rowling.

* * *

Una noche de copas, una noche loca.

-¿Mi mejor amigo? Umm… no lo se. Francamente, creo que no…

-¡Oh, vamos Lupin! ¿Qué hay de Black?

-Sirius es…- ¿Qué era Sirius en su vida? ¿Una constante molestia que hacia los días más placenteros y menos tediosos? ¿Un amigo con el cual se podía pasar un buen rato? Quizás… -creo que nos complementamos el uno al otro.

-¿En que sentido?

Los ojos del otro muchacho adquirieron un extraño brillo tras la pregunta, pero Remus lo ignoró. La verdad es que él tampoco estaba pensando con demasiada claridad. -Bueno, James y él son los mejores amigos del mundo. Pero James es un poco… inmaduro. Supongo que, en ocasiones, Sirius necesita quien escuche sus problemas y preocupaciones, no alguien que lo ayude a olvidarlos…

Severus asintió solemnemente. –Sin embargo, tú no lo considerarías un confidente.

El castaño sacudió la cabeza con vehemencia. –No realmente. Como dije, nos complementamos. Yo le brindo seguridad y apoyo y él me da… supongo que alivio y relajación.

-Así que, tu confidente sería…

-Lily- respondió, sin dudarlo ni un segundo.

-Ya veo- Severus le dio otro trago a su cerveza de mantequilla, sin quitarle la mirada de encima- Evans tiene el don de lograr que te sinceres con ella.

-Es una buena chica- concedió el otro- Una maravillosa persona y una muy comprensiva amiga.

Severus asintió. -Propongo un brindis; ¡por Lily Evans, sin cuya intervención no estaríamos aquí!- el tono era ligero y fue seguido por una risita. Remus decidió que este nuevo lado de Severus le gustaba aun más. Era genial verlo tan relajado y tan abierto, sin su usual mascara de sarcasmo y desdén.

-¡Por Lily!- repitió Remus, chocando su tarro con el del otro chico. Sonrió. –Y por nuestra naciente amistad.

-Yo no sería tan optimista, Lupin- y ahí estaba de nuevo; la coraza del Slytherin parecía inquebrantable. A ratos parecía resquebrajarse y dejaba ver el lado más suave de su dueño, pero después reaparecía, más endurecida que nunca.

-Puedo soñar, ¿o no?

-Considerando todas las molestias que te tomaste preparando este lugar para la noche, yo diría que no estas 'soñando', Lupin. De verdad tienes esperanzas de que esto funcione.

Aunque claro, Severus no estaba seguro de que era 'esto'. ¿Una amistad? ¿Un juego? ¿O algo un poco más…?

-Solo quería que estuvieras cómodo. No quería que salieras corriendo al ver el desastre que esta casa es usualmente…

-No esperaría menos- alegó el pelinegro- después de todo, es el lugar en donde pasas tus transformaciones. Para serte honesto… esperaba todo menos una cómoda cama, un bonito sillón y un montón de botellas de cerveza de mantequilla.

Remus se rió, pasando por alto el comentario de sus transformaciones y miró a su alrededor. En verdad que la Cabaña de los Gritos en la que estaban ahora tenía poco que ver con la Cabaña de los Gritos en la que él pasaba las noches de luna llena. Ante su imposibilidad de estarse quieto durante todo el día, el licántropo se había dedicado a limpiar la habitación, re tapizar el viejo sillón (con magia, claro) y había llevado unas pocas cobijas y edredones para cubrir el desvencijado colchón que había y en el cual solía tumbarse esperando que empezara la transformación. Luego, una vez que el lugar estuvo 'reluciente' había salido por otro de los túneles secretos hacia Hogsmeade y había comprado varios litros de cerveza de mantequilla. Y finalmente había ido a reunirse con Severus.

-¿Lily sabe…?- preguntó el otro chico, con algo de preocupación.

-¿Qué soy un hombre-lobo? ¡Desde luego que no!

-Así que, Black, Potter y Pettigrew lo saben, pero tu 'confidente' no. Claro; ¡eso tiene mucha lógica!- el tono era irónico y por el leve color rojizo de las mejillas, Remus supuso que Severus estaba resintiendo los efectos del alcohol. Sonrió, ignorando la pregunta. En el actual estado del Slytherin, probablemente no importaba demasiado lo que dijera… o hiciera.

-¿Qué hay de ti?- pregunto, alcanzando otra cerveza para él y bebiéndola sin reparos. Las próximas semanas serían difíciles de pasar, considerando que todo su dinero se había ido en aquella bebida, pero definitivamente, había valido cada knut.

-¿Uh?

-Me preguntaste quien era mi mejor amigo. ¿Quién es el tuyo?

A la pregunta le siguió un largo silencio y el chico casi se convenció de que quedaría sin respuesta. Pensó en disculparse por hacer una pregunta tan 'personal' (sin importar que Severus la hubiese formulado primero) cuando el otro hablo.

-Lucius.

Eso era lo que había esperado oir mas no era lo que _quería_ escuchar. Lucius Malfoy era muchas cosas pero un buen amigo no era una de ellas. O al menos, eso era lo que Remus pensaba.

Sirius tenía una muy mala opinión del prometido de su prima (aunque claro, Sirius tenía una mala opinión de su familia y su familia política en general) y todos en la escuela decían que el rubio era convenenciero, tramposo y sumamente astuto. Tenía muy buenas conexiones y estaba acostumbrado a salirse con la suya. Su 'amistad' podía ser muy beneficiosa… pero también era de andarse con cuidado. Si las cosas se ponían feas, Malfoy no dudaría en darles la espalda a sus 'amigos' para salvarse él mismo.

Y además, estaban los rumores acerca de su conexión con las artes oscuras y los mortifagos…

-Ah…

-Sé lo que estas pensando, Lupin- siseó el Slytherin- pero Lucius y Narcissa han sido los únicos que han sido amables conmigo desde que llegue a Hogwarts.

-Lily…

-Lily y yo nos conocemos desde que éramos niños- se mordió los labios, con cierto nerviosismo- y como has visto, nuestros lazos no resultaron ser tan fuertes como pensamos…- Remus sintió un pinchazo de culpa ante la afirmación. Después de todo, la pelea entre Lily y Severus era (parcialmente) culpa suya y de sus amigos- además, considerando tus amistadas, no eres nadie para juzgar las mías.

Tenía que reconocer que aquello era parcialmente cierto. Aun así… -Mis amigos no son…

-¿Tan malos? Oh, vamos Remus, no te mientas a ti mismo y si insistes en ello, no trates de arrastrarme en tus delirios- ¡lo había llamado por su nombre de pila! ¡Lo había llamado Remus! ¡Y todo lo demás no tenía importancia alguna!- te das cuenta de que me han humillado más allá de lo decible y que casi han logrado que me expulsen o que me mate o…

-Realmente, creo que…

-¿Qué debería de haberlo 'superado' ya? ¿Qué yo he sido tan malo como ellos? ¿Qué he sido yo quien se ha empeñado en mantener este ridículo y peligroso circo? ¡¿Qué es lo que crees, Lupin?!

Ahora estaba molesto y aquello no era bueno. Necesitaba tranquilizarlo, o perdería su oportunidad para siempre. –Yo…

-Te engañas si crees que no te usan, Lupin- ¡había vuelto a su apellido! ¡Dios, de verdad estaba molesto!- si crees que son tus amigos y que de verdad se preocupan por ti…

-¡Basta ya! ¡No tolerare una palabra más en contra de…!

-¡La verdad duele, ¿a que si?!

Un largo e incomodo silencio tendió su manto sobre la habitación. Ahora ambos estaban de pie, respirando pesadamente y ardiendo de rabia. Remus tomo una larga y profunda bocanada de aire, al tiempo que pasaba sus manos por el corto cabello castaño, sintiéndose frustrado. Finalmente, Severus reunió el suficiente coraje para romper el silencio.

-Debo irme. Esto fue una pésima idea…

Cogió su capa y se preparó para marcharse. El licántropo considero permitírselo y quedarse solo, con sus pensamientos. Sin embargo, si lo dejaba marchar, toda esperanza moriría… Bueno, si todo se había ido por el caño, por lo menos se llevaría un buen recuerdo de aquella noche.

Sujetando a Severus por la muñeca, lo atrajo hacia si… y lo besó.

* * *

Era una tontería. La mayor que jamás hubiese cometido. Nada, jamás, podría comparársele. No solo por la absoluta certeza de que estaba cometiendo un grave error sino por la intensidad del disfrute.

Aquello estaba terriblemente mal.

Severus se debatía por librarse de sus brazos, intensificando su deseo. Remus se las ingenio para arrojar al otro chico sobre la cama y colocarse sobre él, luciendo una sonrisa depredadora mientras embestía una y otra vez los labios del pelinegro. Poco a poco, las protestas del Slytherin se detuvieron y finalmente, cuando ambos se quedaron sin aliento, permanecieron en su respectiva posición, observando al otro a los ojos y tratando de leer hasta su misma alma.

-¿Qué crees que haces, Lupin?

-No lo sé.

-¿Crees que después de discutir con alguien, lo más apropiado es besarle como si no hubiera mañana?

La sonrisa depredadora volvió a asomarse en sus labios. –Solo cuando ese alguien eres tú, Sev.

El pelinegro sacudió la cabeza, abatido. –Lo nuestro jamás funcionara, Rem.

Y dicho esto, aprovechando la momentánea confusión (y el estado de absoluta felicidad) del castaño, se lo quito de encima y salió de la habitación. Luego, a paso veloz, Severus dejo atrás la Cabaña de los Gritos, el túnel secreto, el Sauce Boxeador… y a su destino.

* * *

No entendía porque. Debería de haberse sentido asqueado y un tanto aterrado, no emocionado y complacido. No debería estar sonriendo como un idiota y la memoria de los labios de Remus sobre los suyos no debería estar tan presente en su mente.

¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando? Semanas atrás a penas y se tomaba la molestia de voltear a ver a Lupin (la mayor parte del tiempo estaba ocupado evitando los hechizos de sus amigos) y si alguien le hubiera preguntado su opinión acerca del Gryffindor, hubiera dicho que era despreciable, manipulable y de poco carácter. Hubiera dicho que le odiaba, igual que al resto de los Merodeadores y que no toleraba su sola presencia.

¿Qué era lo que había cambiado? Colocó su mano sobre sus labios, que aun se sentía tibios y con una sensación de hormigueo bastante agradable. Maldijo en voz baja. ¿Por qué estaba tan confundido?

Todo era culpa de Lily, decidió. Ella lo había forzado a pasar tiempo con el licántropo y ahora… aunque claro, el otro día, en el lago, le había dicho a Remus que…

¡Demonios! ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? ¿Por qué de pronto su vida estaba de cabeza y todo lo que creía verdadero parecía cuestionable? ¿Sería posible que…?

¡No! ¡Eso jamás! ¡La sola posibilidad era escalofriante!

'Lo nuestro jamás funcionara, Rem' le había dicho. ¿Por qué? Debería haberle dicho que aun cuando le interesaran los hombres jamás se fijaría en una 'repugnante bestia' como él. Debería haberle dicho que le parecía patético y que era un tonto si creía que él, Severus Snape, podría sentir algo por alguien como él. Debería…

Tantos 'debería' pero no había dicho ninguno. Sus palabras habían sido mas bien suaves y cariñosas, como tratando de evitarle el sufrimiento al otro y a si mismo. Habían sonado plagadas de tristeza y desilusión. Y, en el fondo de su cabeza (y de su corazón) había deseado que sus palabras no fueran ciertas.

Todo parecía apuntar a que él, Severus Snape, tenía un pequeño 'crush' en Remus John Lupin. Genial; ¿qué mas podía pedirle a la vida? Ahora ésta era, oficialmente, un infierno.

* * *

Entonces, ¿Qué les pareció? ¡Déjenme saber su opinión! Espero que haya tenido algo de sentido y no parezca muy apresurado…

Bueno, en fin, creo que ya he decidido como irá esto, así que creo que serán 15 capítulos. Pero claro, las cosas pueden cambiar…

En fin, los veré pronto! Y porfa, dejen review!


	6. Chapter 6

Hola corazones!! Mil gracias por leer y a: BlAck LaDy, Huntress-616 y Remula Black por sus adorable reviews!! También gracias a quienes añadieron la historia a su lista de favoritas/alertas. De verdad, son toda una inspiración para continuar!!

En fin, espero que este capitulo les guste. HP y todos sus personajes son propiedad de JK Rowling.

* * *

C'est la vie, C'est L'amour.

Tres días. Habían pasado tres días y la sensación aun no se desvanecía, amenazando con volverlo loco. ¿Cuánto tiempo más duraría el tormento? ¿Y que había hecho para merecerlo? ¡No era justo! Tres días atrás, su vida había sido puesta de cabeza y nadie le había preguntado su opinión al respecto. Cierto, Severus no era muy 'fan' de su vida anterior pero ahora comenzaba a pensar que cualquier cosa era preferible a…

Oh-oh. Ahí venía de nuevo. Sabía que lo estaba buscando mas no estaba dispuesto a dejarse encontrar. Presionó su espalda contra la pared, fundiéndose con las sombras y conteniendo la respiración. La biblioteca estaba tan vacía como cualquier otro día de vacaciones y no había esperanzas de que alguien más distrajera la atención del licántropo, permitiéndole a Severus escapar. Su escondite hubiera sido perfecto, pero el desarrollado olfato de Remus sin duda notaria su esencia y entonces…

El castaño se detuvo frente a uno de los libreros y tomó un libro entre sus manos. Lo hojeó con cuidado, deteniéndose ocasionalmente para leer un párrafo. Genial; no lo había estado buscando. Ahora, lo único que tenía que hacer era esperar un poco y cuando el otro se marchara, podría salir de la biblioteca tranquilamente. Soltó un suspiro de alivio.

-Sé que estas ahí, Severus- murmuró Remus, su mirada fija aun en las la pagina del libro entre sus manos- tarde o temprano tendremos que hablar y francamente, preferiría que fuera más temprano que tarde.

Maldiciendo en voz baja, el pelinegro salió de entre las sombras. Remus tuvo que contener un escalofrío; pensando que el otro se movía con más sigilo que un fantasma. Cualquier día podía salir de la nada y matarte del susto. Además, con esa piel tan pálida y el cabello oscureciendo las facciones, ofrecía el aspecto de una aparición de ultratumba.

-Yo, por otro lado, preferiría que fuera 'nunca', Lupin.

Bueno, lo había intentado. Tal parecía que tendría que darse por vencido, al menos por el momento. –Lo lamento, pero esa propuesta no es aceptable- Remus se giró hacia él, con una sonrisa amigable- Sin embargo, esperaré. Si de algo he aprendido en todos estos años de lidiar con Sirius, es que la paciencia es fundamental.

Y dicho esto, depositó el libro en su lugar, se dio la media vuelta y salió, dejando a un molesto Severus detrás.

* * *

Dos días. Dos días más desde la "conversación" en la biblioteca y su cordura estaba oficialmente agotada. Así que, so riesgo de perder lo que quedaba de su salud mental, Severus se encontró a si mismo sentado frente a su escritorio, garabateando una carta.

En la carta describía su situación; los antecedentes de su "relación" con Remus, lo ocurrido en Navidad, las preguntas que rondaban su cabeza. Concluía solicitando concejo y deseándole un Feliz Año Nuevo.

Ahora el problema radicaba en el destinatario de la carta. Ésta rezaba "Querida…" a modo de saludo y nada más. Ah, que difícil situación…

Un año atrás, la destinataria habría sido Lily, sin dudarlo ni un segundo. Ahora, la opción era Narcisa, pero se encontraba a si mismo incapaz de solicitar la ayuda de la rubia. Además, considerando que estaba pasando las vacaciones en casa de Lucius…

Así que, en contra de su mejor juicio, la dirigió a su madre.

Si, sin duda había perdido la razón.

* * *

La carta llego al día siguiente, durante el desayuno. Eileen Snape la observo largamente y con cierto temor. Habían pasado años desde que recibiera una carta. A su marido le molestaría y por tanto le gritaría y quizás hasta la golpearía, si llegara a enterarse. Pero eso ya no podía ser. Tobías estaba muerto y…

El pensamiento la alegro y la hizo tomar el sobre, con entusiasmo renovado, olvidando su anterior recelo. Casi sufrió un paro cardiaco al reconocer la pequeña y meticulosa caligrafía de su hijo. Sonrió para si y prácticamente destrozo el sobre, deseosa de enterarse del contenido de la carta.

'Devoró' la nota y su sonrisa se expandió aun más. Se sentía conmovida de que su 'pequeño' hubiera decidido consultarla acerca de su 'mal'. Su relación con Severus no era distante, pero se daba cuenta de que no era tan cercana como la de otras madres con sus hijos. Además, su pequeño Severus hubiera necesitado muchísimo más cariño y atención considerando lo difícil de su niñez…

Se abalanzo sobre el primer bolígrafo que encontró y tomando un pedazo de papel suelto, comenzó a escribir. Fue una carta larguísima; ofreciendo disculpas, concejo y su amor y apoyo incondicional. Era emotiva; triste y llena de alegría y esperanza. Probablemente no era exactamente lo que Severus esperaba… pero era mucho más y quizás justo lo que necesitaba.

Se dirigió al jardín y de ahí al destartalado cobertizo. En la esquina, descansaba un ave que ululo al verla. Sin dejar de sonreír, acarició a su lechuza, la cual tenía el plumaje tan negro como su cabello. Era su único contacto con el mundo mágico que su esposo no había logrado arrebatarle. Había aceptado quebrar su varita, deshacerse de su escoba y romper contacto con sus viejos amigos del colegio. Pero había conservado a su lechuza.

La envió de regreso a Hogwarts con su carta, todo sin que la sonrisa se desvaneciese de su rostro. Habían pasado años desde la última vez que había sonreído así; jamás había sido bonita, pero alguna vez le habían dicho que valía la pena cualquier esfuerzo si se lograba hacerla sonreír.

Vaya, que sensación tan agradable la invadía. Sin duda, tendría que hacerlo más seguido.

* * *

Severus recibió la carta ese mismo día y término con lágrimas en los ojos tras leerla. Tenía AÑOS que no lloraba. Esos tiempos habían quedado muy atrás, ahora nada le conmovía. Sin embargo, la carta de Eileen era tan sincera y tan maravillosamente reveladora…

Sentado frente al lago, soltó un suspiro. La carta solo había servido para confirmar lo que ya sabía (o creía saber) y fue entonces cuando tomó su decisión.

Era hora de encarar a su destino.

* * *

-Lupin.

Una sola palabra y ya lo había desarmado por completo. Remus agradeció a todos los dioses el hecho de estar sentado, de lo contrario sus rodillas hubieran sido incapaces de sostener su peso y se hubiera desplomado sobre el helado suelo. Lentamente, bajo el libro que estaba leyendo y pasó saliva, preparándose sicológicamente para lo peor.

-Severus.

Silencio. Largo, profundo, asfixiante. Y no obstante, ninguno se atrevía a romperlo. Había tanto que decir, tanto que aclarar, tanto que sentir…

-Supongo que podemos intentarlo- murmuró el pelinegro, su voz un susurro tan bajo que Remus creyó, por un momento, haberlo imaginado- pero nadie debe saberlo.

-Eh…

-Bueno, supongo que puedes decírselo a Evans. Y supongo que yo se lo diré a Cissa. ¡Pero ni una palabra a nadie más, en especial tus amiguitos!

Remus estaba demasiado entusiasmado para contestar, así que, por toda respuesta, le dio un breve beso en los labios, que hizo que Severus volteara los ojos y que el castaño estallara en carcajadas.

Un comienzo tan bueno como cualquier otro.

* * *

Pasaron la noche de Año Nuevo en la Cabaña de los Gritos. En esta ocasión casi no bebieron y se limitaron a permanecer tumbados sobre la cama, tomados de la mano y simplemente hablando. Remus notaba lo nervioso y reacio que aun estaba su 'novio' (¡Que maravillosa palabra! ¡Tenía un sonido tan hermoso!) a cualquier otro tipo de 'interacción'; sobre todo de índole física, así que se estaba tomando las cosas con calma.

Después de todo, tenían toda una vida por delante…

* * *

James estaba profundamente consternado por la 'salud mental' de su 'amada' Lily. Desde que regresaran de vacaciones, la chica no había parado de reír en los momentos más inusuales. Durante el desayuno, en clase de Transformaciones, a la hora de la comida, en clase de Herbologia, en la cena y en la biblioteca mientras hacía tarea; simplemente, Lily Evans era incapaz de dejar de reír.

Y su extraño comportamiento tenía algo que ver con Remus. Cada vez que la joven posaba sus ojos sobre el licántropo, soltaba una de esas tontas risitas que aunque al principio le habían parecido adorables, ahora lo estaban enloqueciendo. Y lo que era peor, ¡no sabía a que se debían!

James se mantenía reacio a perdonar a Remus por 'robarle' a su chica, pero había pasado todas las vacaciones discutiendo con Sirius al respecto y habían optado por establecer una tregua con su amigo. Peter, desde luego, simplemente les había seguido la corriente.

Además, una vez que se 'reconciliaran' ¡quizás Remus podría explicar el extraño comportamiento de Lily!

-Remy- fue Sirius el encargado de acercarse a castaño, a solicitar la reanudación de sus relaciones amistosas. El muchacho los observó de reojo, pues su atención había estado fija en su pelirroja 'novia' quien tenía uno de sus ahora tradicionales ataques de risa.

-Ah, así que ya me hablan- respondió el chico, ofreciéndole una sonrisa de complicidad a 'su chica'. Sirius, James y Peter emitieron un gruñido no comprometedor- ¿Qué ocurre?

-A nombre del resto de los Merodeadores- anuncio el otro joven, en tono solemne- quiero ofrecerte la reincorporación al grupo, prometiendo olvidar todos los enojos y rencores.

James protestó algo que nadie alcanzo a entender pero que hizo que Lily volteara los ojos. –Bueno, supongo que eso sería agradable- anunció el castaño, con una amplia sonrisa- Y hay algo que quisiera decirles.

Los ojos de la pelirroja casi se salieron de sus cuencas, obviamente sorprendida por el giro que la conversación parecía estar tomando. -¡Remus! Creí que habías dicho…

-James, me disculpo por besar a Lily. Y quiero que sepas que no hay nada entre nosotros.

La muchacha gimió y se puso de pie de un salto, al notar la mirada que James le estaba dirigiendo, cargada de esperanza y felicidad. –Ni lo pienses, Potter- y dicho esto, salió corriendo de la sala común, seguida por su eterno perseguidor.

-Bien, me alegra que hallamos aclarado este malentendido- dijo Sirius, ocupando el lugar en el que había estado sentada Lily. Con un gesto descuidado, arrojo su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Remus y lo atrajo hacia si- es maravilloso tenerte de vuelta, Rem.

Por toda respuesta, el castaño sonrió.

* * *

Algo no andaba bien con Narcissa Black y todo mundo parecía saberlo. Últimamente tenía una mirada soñadora y a ratos soltaba suspiros ahogados, antes de que sus mejillas adquirieran un tono escandalosamente rojizo. El comportamiento era habitual, cuando estaba cerca de Lucius. Sin embargo, el comportamiento era francamente preocupante y perturbador cuando se presentaba en los alrededores de Severus Snape.

-Mujeres- protestó Severus una mañana, al notar la insistente mirada de la rubia sobre él- románticas incurables…

Sabía que la razón de los suspiros de Narcissa era la misma de las risas tontas de Lily. Ambas mujeres, conocedoras de su recién iniciada 'relación' con Remus, la encontraban increíblemente adorable y les encantaba observarlos, esperando sin duda a que comenzaran a actuar como un par de colegialas enamoradas.

Lo cual era bastante factible por parte de Lupin, quien se esforzaba por ocultar sus sentimientos pero que salían a relucir en cada sonrisa, en cada mirada, en cada palabra que intercambiaban en las clases y en los pasillos. Severus, naturalmente, hacía un mejor trabajo.

Su confusión aun no desaparecía, claro esta. La mitad del tiempo no sabía como nombrar lo que tenía con Remus. La otra mitad la pasaba negándose a si mismo lo que sentía. No estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con sentimientos y relaciones y la experiencia le resultaba… extraña.

Y Narcissa y Lily no lo estaban haciendo más fácil. Se la vivían acosándolos con preguntas. Había pensado que su rubia amiga se sentiría un tanto repugnada e intentaría convencerlo de terminar su relación con el licántropo pero había resultado bastante sorprendido cuando ésta se mostró algo más que complacida.

Narcissa soltó otro suspiro soñador y Severus gruñó. ¿En que se había metido exactamente?

* * *

Ahora que las cosas habían 'vuelto a la normalidad', Remus encontraba difícil escaparse por las noches y dirigirse a la Cabaña de los Gritos. De hecho, desde que las vacaciones terminaron, sus 'reuniones nocturnas' se habían visto reducidas, pues era difícil inventar excusas para pasar la noche fuera. Bueno, en realidad, los otros Merodeadores no sabían que el castaño pasaba las noches fuera; los tres tenían el sueño demasiado pesado y no solían despertar hasta que reloj despertador sonaba. Con todo, tenía que ser cuidadoso.

Severus, por otro lado, no se enfrentaba a demasiados problemas con sus compañeros de cuarto, quienes estaban acostumbrados a su comportamiento de ermitaño y no hacían preguntas. Aun así, no hubiera sido prudente proceder con poca cautela.

Dos veces por semana, como máximo, los jóvenes se quedaban a dormir en la Cabaña de los Gritos, contentándose con permanecer acostados en la misma cama, sin abrazarse siquiera (quizás Severus había bajado un poco sus defensas, pero estaría condenado si aceptaba 'acurrucarse' con Remus) A veces hablaban, a veces estudiaban, a veces simplemente se observaban en silencio. Cualquier cosa, por pequeña que fuera, tenía un significado inmenso para ambos.

Si no tenían cuidado, un buen día se despertarían dándose cuenta de que estaban perdida e irremediablemente enamorados…

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? Originalmente, era un capitulo más largo, pero me decidí por cortarlo aquí, asi que déjenme saber que opinan…

En fin, gracias por leer!!


	7. Chapter 7

¡Nuevo capitulo! Disculpen la demora y una disculpa si les parece un poco lento…

Gracias a: REMULA BLACK, jaguar, Huntress-616, Dana Black and dannaf por las maravillosas reviews.

HP y todos sus personajes son propiedad de JK Rowling.

* * *

Un verano para recordar

Remus se removió en su asiento, incomodo. Pocas situaciones en la vida son tan comprometedoras, difíciles y vergonzosas como conocer a tus 'suegros' y por supuesto, esta presentación no sería la excepción. El licántropo siguió observando la taza de té entre sus manos, medio escuchando el alegre parloteo de Lily y Eileen Snape.

El plan era hacerle una rápida visita a su novio, pues el verano se había vuelto insoportablemente largo. Y es que, a pesar del poco tiempo que podían pasar juntos en Hogwarts, era un millón de veces mejor tenerle tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez, que no tenerle cerca en lo absoluto.

Pero claro, Lily tenía que tener otros planes. Tal y como había prometido, la pelirroja lo acompaño hasta la antigua casona Snape, que no era tan grande en realidad, pero si bastante lúgubre. La chica tocó el timbre y no dejo de distraer al castaño con charla sin importancia, mientras esperaban a que les abrieran la puerta.

Con un rechinido, la puerta se había abierto, dejando ver a una alta y delgada mujer en el umbral. El largo cabello era negro azabache y perfectamente liso y le caía como una cortina alrededor del rostro, ocultándolo. Sin embargo, por debajo del flequillo, podían verse dos grandes ojos de un café muy oscuro, que tenían un brillo de lo más particular y encantador. Aunque el semblante parecía severo, de pronto se había iluminado con una gigantesca sonrisa, al reconocer a quien había llamado a la puerta.

Resultaba ser que Eileen conocía muy bien a Lily y, a juzgar por la cálida bienvenida, apreciaba mucho a la chiquilla. Los había dejado pasar, informándoles que Severus había tenido que salir a encargarse de unos asuntos, pero que volvería pronto. Luego, les había ofrecido té y los invito a esperar en la sala.

Que es justo el punto en el que comenzamos. Remus volvió a removerse en el asiento, incapaz de articular palabra y luego miro a su 'suegra' de reojo. A decir verdad, ella y Severus se parecían muchísimo, lo que hizo pensar al castaño que si su novio sonriese más seguido, luciría tan agradable como Eileen. Y es que, aunque no se atrevería a decir que la mujer era bonita, si parecía bastante simpática y accesible.

-Dime, Remus, ¿de casualidad, el nombre de tu madre es Lucila?

El chico asintió con la cabeza, incapaz de producir sonido alguno. La dama le sonrió. –Entonces fuimos juntas en la escuela. Una chica de lo más agradable y vivaracha. Un poco como Lily, diría yo.

Su amiga se rió. -¡Eso explicaría porque nos llevamos tan bien de inmediato!- exclamó, con una gigantesca sonrisa. Luego, volvió su atención a su anfitriona- Sin embargo, usted y la madre de Remy no pudieron ser muy amigas, ¿o si?

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto Eileen, bebiendo un sorbo de su té, sonriendo levemente.

-Bueno… umm… usted sabe, los Slytherins y las demás casas…

-¡Oh, pero Lucy iba en Slytherin!- exclamó Eileen, sonriendo ante la cara de sorpresa de Lily. Remus ni se inmuto; sabía muy bien como iba aquella historia- Claro, se casó con un Gryffindor, provocándole un paro cardiaco a su padre, pero realmente…

-¡Vaya! ¡Algunas historias tienden a repetirse!- soltó Lily, con una risita. Luego, percatándose de lo que había dejado ver entre líneas, se sonrojo. Seguramente, Severus no le había dicho a su madre que…

Eileen pareció captar el significado oculto en las palabras de la joven y observo a Remus con atención, quien en ese momento le dirigía una mirada asesina a su amiga. De verdad, lo único que podía hacer el momento más incomodo, era que la mujer se enterase que estaba sentada tomando el té con su 'yerno'…

-Oh. Espera un segundo. ¡Dios, como pude pasarlo por alto!- gritó la mujer, sorprendida- ¡tú eres el novio de mi pequeño!

Los dos más jóvenes tuvieron que evitar reírse. Sonaba extraño que alguien llamara a Severus 'pequeño'. Sin duda, el pelinegro no lo apreciaría en lo más mínimo… Posteriormente, Remus se dio cuenta de lo que Eileen acababa de decir. Pero, eso significaba…

-¿Severus le habló de mi?- de inmediato se sintió sonrojar, al tiempo que su pecho se hinchaba de orgullo. ¡Severus le había hablado a su madre de él! ¡Eso, sin duda, era algo importantísimo! ¡Significaba que no lo avergonzaba y que Remus era importante para él! ¡Merlín, que noticia tan maravillosa!

Eileen sonrió misteriosamente y el castaño sintió sus mejillas arder de pena. Había algo sumamente intrigante y atrayente en esa sonrisa… -Por supuesto. Claro, no mencionó que fueran novios oficialmente… pero me contó lo que ocurrió en Navidad.

Remus se sonrojo aun más (como si eso fuera humanamente posible), mientras Lily trataba de ahogar una risita. Oh, esto era tan bochornoso…

-Yo… umm… eh…

-Bueno, no podría haber pedido una pareja mejor para mi hijo- anunció la señora Snape, sonriéndole con dulzura- y, si he de serte sincera, me alegro que te halla escogido a ti, Remus. Conocí a tus padres y no me cabe duda que te educaron maravillosamente. Creo que harás muy feliz a mi Severus.

-Yo… ah… lo intentare…- balbuceo, su sonrojo desvaneciéndose poco a poco- le agradezco la confianza, señora Snape.

-Oh, yo creo que ambos se harán mutuamente felices- proclamó Lily, con seguridad- Son el uno para el otro.

Remus no pudo evitar estar completamente de acuerdo.

* * *

-¡¿Lupin?! ¡¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?!

Severus acababa de volver a su casa, sintiéndose cansado y hambriento. Había pasado toda la mañana encargándose de diversos asuntos en el centro de la ciudad y lo único que deseaba era comer algo y acostarse a dormir. Lo cual, al parecer, no iba a ocurrir.

-¡Severus, se amable! Tu novio hizo un viaje muy largo para venirte a ver, ¿y es así como lo recibes?

-Mi… yo… ¿Qué? ¡Mamá!

Eileen se rió y Remus se convenció de que era un sonido tan hermoso que no podía esperar a escuchar a Severus emitirlo. Aquella tarde en casa de su 'suegra' lo había dejado más que ansioso de pasar el resto de sus días con su amado…

-No te molestes en negarlo, Sev- dijo Lily, saliendo de la cocina, llevando cuatro platos entre sus manos- Remy y yo la hemos puesto al corriente de todo lo ocurrido desde Año Nuevo hasta hoy.

-Apreciaría que dejaras de entrometerte en mis asuntos, Evans. Si siguen así, tú, Narcissa y el licántropo van a volverme loco.

Eileen le dirigió una mirada dura, al tiempo que Remus bajaba la cabeza. A veces, no podía evitar dudar que Severus le quisiese. En ocasiones hacia comentarios tan hirientes…

-Lily, ¿me acompañarías a la tienda? Tal parece que me he quedado sin leche- pregunto Eileen, aun mirando con severidad a su hijo. La pelirroja asintió y se apresuro a seguir a la mayor fuera de la casa, dejando a la pareja sola.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Lupin?

-Quería verte- confeso el otro, con sinceridad, después de escuchar la puerta de la entrada cerrarse- estas ultimas semanas sin ti han sido…

-¿No tendrías que estar con tus amiguitos? Sin duda, ahora que todos están reunidos en la casa de los Potter…

-¿Cómo…?

-Olvidas que Narcissa es una Black. Me ha contado que su primito ha decidido huir de casa e irse a vivir con los Potter.

Silencio. Largo, denso e incomodo. Dioses, no había pensado que el Slytherin estuviera tan molesto… –No quería estar con ellos, Severus. Quiero estar contigo.

-¿En serio? Pues a mi no me lo parece. Creo que si tuvieras que escoger, los escogerías a ellos por encima de mí.

-¡Sabes que no tuve nada que ver con…!

-Tu excusa no me interesa. No se para que viniste; pensé que dejaríamos pasar el verano para dar por terminada la… relación- Severus agacho la cabeza, suspirando- hubiera sido la más fácil.

-Severus…

-Honestamente Lupin…

-Te amo.

La confesión había salido de la nada. Remus no había ido a declarar su amor; no había planeado siquiera disculparse, porque no creía que el otro estuviese enojado. Además, siempre pensó que cuando le dijera a Severus que lo amaba sería de noche, en algún escenario romántico, con un gigantesco ramo de flores y música romántica de fondo. No en el comedor de la oscura casa, con una mesa a medio poner y con el sonido del viento golpeando las ventanas como el único sonido que se escuchaba.

-Lupin…

-Remus. Por favor, Severus, te lo suplico. Llámame por mi nombre- dio un paso hacia él y lo tomo de las manos- Y perdóname. Te prometo que les pondré un alto a mis amigos. Te juró que les diré de lo nuestro. Te doy mi palabra de que…

-No. Nada de eso- suspiró y se mordió el labio, con nerviosismo- ¡Demonios, Lupin! ¿Por qué siempre me pones en situaciones tan difíciles? ¡¿Cómo se supone que lidie con esto?!

Era difícil. Imposible, casi. Severus no estaba acostumbrado a enfrentar sus emociones, pero el castaño siempre las hacía salir a flote. Por su mente pasaron flashazos de lo ocurrido en los últimos meses: su cumpleaños, San Valentín, el cumpleaños de Remus. Sus 'cumple-meses' Otros días, en los que simplemente habían festejado la dicha de estar juntos. Tantas cosas, tantos recuerdos, tantas emociones.

Lentamente, recargo sus labios sobre los del licántropo, tomando la iniciativa por primera vez. Sinceramente, no sabía que era lo que quería. Algunas veces deseaba que Remus le dijera a los otros Merodeadores la verdad; en ocasiones deseaba que nadie (ni siquiera Lily y Cissa) supieran de su relación. Era tan complicado…

Sintió la lengua de Remus recorrer su labio inferior, tentativamente, sin duda preguntándose que tan bueno era presionar su suerte. Severus entreabrió los labios, decidiendo jugarse el todo por el todo.

Después de todo, las emociones son difíciles. Pero, los instintos de la carne, son mucho más sencillos.

* * *

Eileen se aclaró la garganta, sacando a la joven pareja de su trance. Detrás de ella, Lily no dejaba de reír, complacida de cómo habían salido las cosas. Remus le había dicho que no creía que fuera necesario hablar con Severus acerca de lo ocurrido poco antes de las vacaciones (cuando los Merodeadores le habían gastando una 'broma' particularmente desagradable al Slytherin) puesto que el pelinegro no había dicho nada; ¡ni siquiera se había mostrado molesto! Pero Lily conocía mejor a Severus y sabía que, si Remus no se disculpaba pronto y prometía enmendar sus errores, la relación sería insalvable.

-Disculpen que los interrumpa. Pero algunos de nosotros no tenemos una pareja que comernos a besos, así que preferiríamos un buen guisado de inmediato.

Severus volteó los ojos. –Tan graciosa como siempre, madre.

La mujer le guiño el ojo. –Siéntense, jovencitos, les serviré de comer- se dirigió a la cocina, sonriendo- Por cierto Remus, Lily me decía que ibas a quedarte en su casa…

-Si, bueno, ella dijo…

-Supongo que puedes quedarte aquí, si quieres. Creo que la cama de Severus será lo suficientemente amplia para los dos, ¿huh?

Por toda respuesta, los chicos se sonrojaron mientras que Lily prorrumpía en carcajadas.

* * *

-¿Me has perdonado ya?

Era cerca de media noche y los chicos estaban acostados en la cama de Severus, abrazados y sin moverse en lo absoluto, simplemente disfrutando la cercanía del otro. La luz de la luna se colaba por la ventana, iluminando tenuemente la habitación, dándole un aire romántico y telenovelesco.

-No estoy enojado contigo, Remus- murmuró el otro, estrechándolo un poco más contra si- no entiendo tu elección de amistades, pero no estoy molesto contigo- suspiró- además, supongo que a ti tampoco te agradan mis 'amigos', así que no puedo exactamente reclamarte…

Silencio. Vaya, los silencios eran constantes en su relación… -La luna llena se acerca- medito Severus, en voz alta- ¿puedo preguntar que piensas hacer?

-Supongo que iré a casa- murmuró el castaño- tenemos un sótano muy amplio, así que…

-Umm… bueno, aun falta una semana. ¿Te quedaras aquí?

El otro asintió con la cabeza. –A menos claro, que quieras que me marche…

Severus negó con la cabeza. –No. Para serte sincero, yo también te extrañaba muchísimo.

Remus sonrió y lo beso en la mejilla. -¿Sabes? Estuve pensando y… bueno, ya que yo ya he conocido a tu familia me preguntaba si… umm… tú querrías… eh… conocer a la mía.

-El que conocieras a mi madre ha sido más una coincidencia que otra cosa- alego el pelinegro- esa no era tu intención al venir aquí, ¿o si?

-Eh… no, pero…

-Y el que yo conociera a tus padres haría esto un tanto… oficial, ¿no?

-Supongo…

-Así que, no creo que sea buena idea conocer a tus padres- embozo una breve sonrisa sarcástica- a menos claro, que quieras formalizar nuestra relación.

Remus se rió. –Sabes bien que es exactamente lo que propongo, Sev.

El Slytherin lo observo un par de segundos, antes de darle un beso tentativo. –Bien, si ese fuera el caso… entonces supongo que te acompañare.

Sonriendo, el licántropo acomodo su cabeza en el pecho de su compañero y cerro los ojos. –Gracias- murmuro, antes de dejar escapar un bostezo- que duermas bien, Sev.

-Descansa, Remus.

* * *

Severus reconoció las aristocráticas facciones de inmediato. Las familias de sangre pura eran escasas y ya que su propia madre había mencionado que la madre de Remus había estado en Slytherin, era correcto suponer que el rostro de la dama le resultaría familiar. Sin embargo, jamás hubiera imaginado que se tratara de una Malfoy.

Remus y Lucila Lupin no se parecían casi en nada (salvo la boca, Severus se dio cuenta después), pero podía ver un gran parecido entre la mujer y Lucius. Era el mismo cabello larguísimo y rubio platinado, con los mismos ojos grises fríos. La nariz, los labios, los delicados pómulos; todo en Lucila gritaba 'Malfoy'. Curioso, pensó que el pelinegro, que ni Lucius ni Remus jamás hubieran mencionado que estaban relacionados.

Sin embargo, el carácter definitivamente no pertenecía a los orgullosos Malfoy. Lucila sonreía mucho y por cualquier cosa, al igual que era amable y considerablemente graciosa; tampoco era elitista o despectiva y recibió a Severus como si se tratara de un amigo de toda la vida.

-Tendrás que disculparme querido- dijo Lucila, mientras le servía un poco de limonada- pero no esperaba que Remus volviera acompañado, así que la casa es un desastre- se rió y Severus decidió que el sonido de su risa era muy parecido al de la de Remus.

-No se preocupe, señora Lupin- murmuró él- a mi me parece que tiene una casa bastante bonita.

La rubia le sonrió e inclino un poco la cabeza, como pensando algo. –Dime, Severus, ¿eres hijo de muggles? Porque no me parece recordar…

-Mamá…- protesto Remus, con una mueca de desagrado. En ocasiones, los viejos hábitos de juzgar a las personas por el status de su sangre, salía a relucir en su madre.

-¡Oh, no lo digo por eso!- alego la dama, sonriendo- solo pensé que quizás…

-Mi padre era muggle- explico Severus, sin inmutarse- mi madre es una bruja sangre limpia. Eileen Prince era su nombre de soltera.

-¿Eileen?- repitió la mayor, con una sonrisa- ¡Oh, claro, Ellie Prince! ¿Cómo podría olvidarla? Fuimos muy buenas amigas en Hogwarts aunque tiene años que no se nada de ella…

Severus no dijo nada, simplemente bajo el rostro. Se rehusaba a hablar acerca de su difícil vida familiar; solo Lily sabía de ella y eso era porque, cuando eran niños, alguna vez había tenido la mala fortuna de presenciar una discusión entre sus padres.

-En fin; así que, Severus, ¿piensas quedarte el resto del verano con nosotros?

-Solo un par de días, creo- murmuró el chico- después de todo, no quiero causar problemas…

-¡Oh, pero no es ningún problema!- exclamo Lucila- de todas formas, solo es una semana. A menos claro que, bueno… con la luna llena y eso…

-¡Mamá!- grito Remus, escandalizado y la dama se cubrió la boca.

-Oh… yo pensé que… oh dios…

-Severus sabe- murmuro el castaño- es solo que…

La rubia sacudió la cabeza y se puso de pie. –Honestamente Remy, creo que estas siendo dramático. Pero bueno…- comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina- preparare la cena; tu padre debe estar por llegar- y desapareció en la cocina.

-Tu madre parece… umm… agradable.

-Estas sorprendido, ¿eh? Vaya; por fin algo sorprende a Severus Snape…- ironizo el licántropo y el otro sacudió la cabeza obstinadamente- Sin embargo, mi madre no pertenece a una línea cercana a la de tu amigo Lucius. Serían algo así como primos terceros, de no haber sido borrada de la línea.

-Ah, ¿así que no fue a ella a quien desheredaron por casarse con un muggle?- pregunto el Slytherin, arqueando una ceja.

-Mi padre es hijo de muggles, Severus- protesto Remus, con un ligero puchero- técnicamente, no soy un mestizo. Aunque claro, para los tuyos…

-¡Oh, no me patronizes, licántropo! Sabes bien que…

Ahí venía una nueva discusión. Mejor frenarla de una vez, antes de que… -No discutamos por esto, ¿de acuerdo?- el otro asintió, aunque no parecía muy conforme. Remus coloco su mano sobre la rodilla de Severus y le dio un leve apretón –Aun así… me alegra que hallas venido, Sev.

El otro chico se encogió de hombros, indiferente. –No creo que sea para tanto. Después de todo, tal como dijiste, tú ya has ido a conocer a mi madre. Era justo que hiciera lo mismo.

El castaño sonrió y le beso en los labios, con ternura. –Te amo, ¿lo sabías?

-Creo que lo mencionaste al menos una docena de veces mientras estábamos en mi casa- alego el pelinegro, con una sonrisa sarcástica- también sabes que no voy a decirte que yo también, ¿verdad?

El otro lo beso y Severus regreso el beso, con la misma intensidad. –Con eso me basta y me sobra- murmuro suavemente a su oído, haciendo que un suave escalofrió recorriera la espalda del mayor y logrando que sus labios se curvaran (brevemente) en una sonrisa sincera.

En eso, la puerta se abrió de golpe y se escucho una entusiasta y alegre voz masculina. -¡Estoy en casa, amor!- segundos después, la puerta de la cocina se abrió y Lucila Lupin salió prácticamente corriendo, para lanzarse a los brazos de su marido, quien la abrazo con fuerza y la cargo, antes de darle un beso de bienvenida. Remus se sonrojo y miro de reojo a Severus, disculpándose mentalmente por la embarazosa escena.

-Que bueno que llegas, corazón- murmuro Lucila, besando a su esposo de nuevo- la comida esta casi lista. Oh, y Remus ha vuelto y ha traído a alguien que quiere que conozcamos.

-Ah, que bien- murmuró el hombre, sin prestar demasiada atención, ocupado en acomodar el rubio cabello de su mujer que ahora estaba despeinado- ¿Te había dicho que luces maravillosa con ese vestido, Lucy?

-Oh, John, honestamente…

-¡Lo digo en serio! ¡Luces positivamente… eh… deliciosa!- y dicho esto, la beso en la mejilla, haciéndola reír -¡John, los niños!- exclamó ella, entre risas, mientras Remus se sonrojaba aun más y Severus lo observaba con las cejas arqueadas.

-¿Cuáles ni…?

-¡Papá!- grito Remus, recuperando el don del habla.

-¡Oh, Remy! ¡Has vuelto!- el castaño volteo los ojos, mientras el hombre se reía y soltaba a Lucila, para acercarse a él. Lo despeino afectuosamente, sonriendo- ¿y quien es tu amigo?

-Papá, el es Severus Snape. Es… umm…- el sonrojo del castaño volvió, más intenso que antes, pero Severus decidió no intervenir. En realidad, no tenía problema si Remus aun no quería decirles a sus padres de su relación. De hecho…

-Encantado, Severus- dijo el señor Lupin, estrechando la mano del menor, con un apretón firme y seguro. Y ahora el pelinegro entendía a quien se parecía su novio; sin duda, las facciones, las expresiones y la forma de hablar y caminar habían sido heredadas de John Lupin.

-El gusto es mío, señor Lupin- saludó él, decidiendo comportarse lo más educadamente posible (después de todo, tanto su madre como Lily lo habían amenazado de que, si no se comportaba de manera adecuada en casa de Remus, se asegurarían de imponerle un castigo de lo más doloroso.

* * *

Remus pasó saliva; no había momento 'apropiado' para hacer la una 'revelación' como aquella, así que se le ocurrió que aquel momento sería tan bueno como cualquier otro. Sus padres estaban ahí, de pie frente a ellos, tomados de la mano y sonriéndoles. Era ahora o nunca…

-Bueno, pasemos a la mesa, ¿de acuerdo?- sugirió Lucila- la comida ya debe estar lista.

-Es-esperen un segundo- balbuceo el castaño, sintiendo sus mejillas incendiarse- hay… h-hay algo que necesito… mas bien, quiero, decirles…

Severus suspiró. En su opinión, los Gryffindors no apreciaban lo suficiente el sutil arte de ocultar algunos detalles de vez en cuando. No hay porque ser completamente sincero en todo momento…

-Y-yo… umm… es decir, Severus y yo… eh…

Lucila le sonrió, recargando su cabeza en el hombro de su marido. –Lo sabemos, Remy. ¿De verdad creíste que una madre no sabría cuando su pequeño trae a su novio a casa para presentárselo?- sonrió un poco más- me parece una elección apropiada. Comenzaba a temer que fueras a escoger a ese Black… no es que me desagrade, pero en ocasiones puede ser tan…

-¿insoportable? ¿Odioso?- sugirió Severus, con una sonrisa un tanto malévola y Remus le dirigió una mirada asesina que el mayor respondió con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-Algo así- murmuró Lucila- ahora, con eso aclarado, ¿podemos pasar al comedor? La comida va a enfriarse…

-O la estufa explotara, como la última vez que tu madre olvido apagar la flama…

-¡John!

-Es la verdad, querida- protesto el hombre, conduciendo a su esposa hacia la cocina- ven, dejemos al par de tortolos solos por un momento…

Una vez que los adultos se marcharon, pasaron un par de segundos, sin que ninguna hablara. Finalmente, Severus rompió el silencio-Bien, salió mejor de lo que esperabas, ¿eh?

-Y-yo…

-Oh, basta ya, Lupin. Deja de actuar como un chiquillo- sonriendo irónicamente, el pelinegro lo tomo de la mano y lo beso en la mejilla- vamos a comer, que estoy muriendo de hambre.

Remus no protesto y obedeció en silencia. Después de todo, Severus tenía razón. Había salido mucho mejor de lo que había esperado…

* * *

Aquella noche, los jóvenes se encontraban en la habitación de Remus, descansando sobre la pequeña cama. Severus acaricio el brazo del licántropo con ternura, haciendo al otro chico 'ronronear', complacido. –Un sonido de lo menos apropiado para un lobo, ¿no te parece, Remus?

-Hmph- protesto el otro, con una sonrisa, causando que algo muy parecido a una risita escapara de los labios de su amado.

-Mañana es luna llena- murmuró Severus- ¿estarás bien?

-Yo estaré bien- alego el castaño- ¿y tú? Entendería si quieres marcharte…

Severus sacudió la cabeza con vehemencia. –No, quiero estar a tu lado- lo beso con ternura y Remus sonrió, apretando su cuerpo contra el del otro. Luego, al venirle una idea a la cabeza, se incorporo a medias.

-¿Severus?

-¿Si?

-Estaba pensando que… umm…- deslizo su mano debajo de la camisa de piyama de su compañero, nervioso e inseguro- bueno… eh… yo…

-No fuiste bendecido con el don de la elocuencia, Remus- alego el pelinegro, medio sonriendo, medio frunciendo el ceño- pero creo que entiendo lo que quieres decir. ¿De verdad quieres… es decir… sería prudente que…?

Remus lo hizo callar, presionando sus labios sobre los suyos e ingeniándoselas para colocarse encima de su novio, acorralándolo contra la cama. –Estoy seguro. ¿Qué hay de ti?

Severus se mordió los labios, algo temeroso. –Te das cuenta de que este es un nivel completamente nuevo para la relación. Y es algo importante; para ambos, supongo.

-Si- asintió con la cabeza, para énfasis- Quiero estar contigo, Sev- tentativamente, volvió a besarlo en los labios, antes de dirigirse hacia su cuello- ¿así que…?

El otro suspiró y asintió con la cabeza. –Pero, ¿tienes idea de… umm… tú sabes…?

-Tengo una idea general- replico el más joven, recordando una extraña e incomoda conversación que había sostenido con Sirius al respecto. Ante el recuerdo, se sonrojo- iremos despacio, ¿te parece? No haremos nada que nos haga sentir incómodos, ¿ok?- otro asentimiento con la cabeza- Bien… umm… siéntete libre de detenerme cuando quieras…

-Igualmente.

Una sonrisa depredadora se dibujo en los labios del licántropo. –Oh, créeme Severus. No seré yo quien quiera detenerse…

Aquello sonaba extrañamente amenazador… y sumamente excitante.

* * *

Como cualquier primera vez que se precie de serlo, aquella fue extraña, un tanto embarazosa, plagada de movimientos incómodos y no precisamente placentera.

Pero, al igual que cualquier primera vez entre dos personas verdaderamente enamoradas, fue la mejor experiencia de sus vidas.

* * *

Ok… no estoy segura de esto. Sonaba mucho mejor en mi mente, pero… oh, bueno, en fin. Y Disculpen la forma en la que me salte varios meses y semanas y así… Sin embargo, aunque originalmente había un capitulo intermedio, me pareció demasiado aburrido y por eso decidí no subirlo… Y también disculpen si es un poco demasiado empalagoso y muy OOC…

En fin, déjenme saber que opinan.

¡Gracias por leer!


	8. Chapter 8

¡Un nuevo capitulo! Espero que lo disfruten; esta un poco largo y el final algo cursi, pero creo que funciona bien.

Gracias a mis adorados reviewers: Danieh Potter Black, Huntress-616 y jaguar. Tambien a quien agrego esto a su lista de historias favoritas/alertas.

Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Mortifagos.

El verano había sido maravilloso, pero como todo lo bueno en la vida, tenía que terminar. Viéndolo en perspectiva, había sido bastante indoloro. El rompimiento, quiero decir. El resto, los años por venir, fueron francamente insufribles.

El año escolar empezó como todos esperaban; como era de suponerse Remus había recibido una bonita y reluciente placa de Premio Anual (al igual que Lily) y el regreso a Hogwarts había sido tan tranquilo y carente de emociones como los años anteriores. Severus, no obstante, no se dejo engañar. Sabía que lo peor siempre ocurría a mediados de año, justo cuando las Navidades se acercaban.

Los días previos a las vacaciones decembrinas fueron tan comunes y corrientes que nadie reparo en ellos: los Merodeadores habían decidido reducir su número de 'bromas' per cápita, pero aquello no significaba que el pelinegro hubiera estado a salvo. En defensa de Remus, hay que recalcar que al menos ya no habían sido tan… pasadas de la raya.

Aunque Lily tenía mucho más que ver en ello que el licántropo. A principios del ciclo, ante la imposibilidad de pasar tanto tiempo como deseaba con su amado (el verano le había dado una 'probadita' de lo maravillosa que era la compañía del Slytherin las 24 hrs del día y ahora el castaño no podía vivir sin pasar siquiera una hora entre los brazos del otro chico), Remus le había rogado, suplicado, etcétera a la pelirroja para que distrajera a James. La niña había cedido (de muy mal humor) y, en algún punto del camino, había terminado enamorada de su eterno pretendiente.

Lo cual significaba que ambos pasaban mucho tiempo juntos y sin su eterno compañero y 'apoyo', Sirius no se sentía tan tentado a jugarle 'bromas' a nadie…

Y aquello había jugado a su favor. Por un tiempo. Pero era inevitable que tarde o temprano sus caminos se separarían. Algunas cosas no estaban destinadas a durar. Siempre fueron muy diferentes.

O, al menos, eso fue lo que se dijeron a si mismos para no derrumbarse.

* * *

Lily estaba acurrucada entre los brazos de James, mientras Sirius protestaba una y otra vez acerca de la miel que amenazaba con ahogarlo. Peter se reía de los comentarios del chico, mientras Remus los observaba en silencio y con cierta envidia.

¡Lo que él hubiera dado por poder hacer eso con Severus! Mientras Lily ronroneaba, en respuesta a las suaves caricias de James, el castaño no podía evitar pensar que todo era gracias a él y que, en consecuencia, se merecía un poco de felicidad para si mismo. Era un pensamiento egoísta, pero no le importaba. Él había unido a los Potter y sin embargo, era incapaz de pasearse por la escuela con el amor de su vida porque sabía que sus amigos no lo aprobarían. Suspiró. Su vida apestaba.

Miró el reloj y decidió que era hora de irse. Severus detestaba que llegara tarde y, a decir verdad, él mismo detestaba llegar tarde. Aquello le robaba preciosos segundos que podía pasar con el pelinegro…

-Voy a la biblioteca- informó, creyendo que nadie le prestaba demasiada atención- los veré más tarde- y dicho esto, salió corriendo.

-Jimmie- murmuro Sirius y su amigo gruñó, pues odiaba que lo llamaran de esa forma.

-¿Qué pasa, Canuto?

-Juraría que Remy esta saliendo con alguien.

-Bien por él- protesto el Buscador y Lily se rio, besándolo en la mejilla, antes de unirse a la conversación. –Aun cuando fuera así, ¿Por qué deberíamos preocuparnos, Sirius?

-Para ser tan lista, a veces haces preguntas muy tontas, Evans- protesto el otro joven, quien aun no la perdonaba por haberle 'robado' a su mejor amigo- si Remus no nos ha dicho con quien esta saliendo es porque cree que no lo aprobaremos.

Lily bufó. –Bueno, si eso es verdad, entonces son muy malos amigos- y de verdad lo creía así. Nada la haría más feliz que ver a Remus y a Severus felices, sin sentir la presión social de sus respectivos grupos.

-Evans, no lo entiendes- discutió Sirius, restándole importancia a sus palabras- Remy esta saliendo con alguien que no le conviene.

-¿Cómo estas…?

-¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¡Simplemente lo sé, Evans!

-¡Canuto!- lo recrimino James- ¡Haz favor de no gritarle a Lily!

-Chicos, cálmense ya- dijo Peter, tratando de serenar a sus amigos antes de que estallara una disputa de proporciones colosales- creo que Sirius tiene razón. Pero no deberíamos especular; lo mejor sería discutirlo con Remus directamente, ¿no?

-¡Vaya, alguien en este grupo de locos tiene sentido común!

-¡Mira Evans, no creas que porque…!

-¡Sirius!

-¡Ella empezó!

-¡Oh, vaya; que maduro, Black!

-¡No te atrevas a…!

Peter suspiró. Iba a ser una larga noche…

* * *

-¿Irás a casa para las fiestas?

Estaban tumbados en la cama en la Cabaña de los Gritos, acurrucados lo más cerca posible, casi muriendo de frio debido a las bajas temperaturas y a su desnudez. Pese a ello, Remus decidió que estar ahí era mucho más agradable que estar en la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

-Quizás- murmuro el licántropo- pero hay luna llena el veinticinco. Preferiría no molestar a mis padres ¿Y tú?

-Lucius y Narcissa van a dar una gran fiesta de compromiso- explico el pelinegro- esperan que asista ya que… umm… bueno, Cissa quiere que sea padrino en su boda.

-Oh… ya veo- murmuró Remus, apesumbrado.

-Estuve pensando…- Severus tomo aire, como si la revelación que estaba a punto de hacer fuera de vida o muerte- me… me gustaría que fueras conmigo.

-¡¿Q-qué?!

-Bueno, técnicamente, dado que somos pareja… pensé que… bueno, que estaría bien que me acompañaras. Es decir, si me invitaron a mi, también invitaron a mi novio, ¿no? Y yo…

El castaño coloco una mano sobre los labios de su compañero, una melancólica sonrisa dibujándose en su rostro. -¿De verdad harías eso? Quiero decir, ¿presentarme ante tus amigos como t-tu pareja?

Severus asintió brevemente con la cabeza. –T-te q-quiero, Remus. Y no me importa lo que el mundo piense al respecto.

Aquello era demasiado. El Gryffindor se puso de pie y muy cobardemente, se apresuro a vestirse y a salir huyendo, incapaz de emitir sonido alguno. El otro lo observo silencioso y con una mirada de reproche. Quizás era muy tonto poner todas sus cartas sobre la mesa…

No obstante, era lo que parecía correcto.

* * *

-Tú, yo, afuera, ahora.

Fue lo único que fue capaz de articular al entrar a la sala común. Lily lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, probablemente consternada por lo pálido de su semblante y por lo desorbitado de sus ojos. Sin duda lucía como un demente y Remus se sentía como tal. Pero no había tiempo para preocuparse por ello.

La pelirroja se levantó. Era cerca de media noche, pero dado que era viernes, aun había gran actividad en la Sala Común. Afortunadamente, poco después de que Remus se marchara, Samanta Jones había aparecido de la nada y había arrastrado a Sirius hacia… bueno, la chica prefería no especular. Por su parte, James y Peter estaban ocupados en una partida de Snap Explosivo o una cosa así, de modo que no le prestaron atención al marcharse.

-¿Remy? ¿Qué ocurre?

El corredor estaba oscuro y aun con los ojos entornados, no alcanzaba a distinguir nada. Además, era luna nueva, así que ninguna luz se colaba por las ventanas. Sin embargo, cuando el muchacho le respondió, su voz sonaba muy cerca de ella.

-Severus quiere que vayamos a la fiesta de compromiso de los Malfoy. Juntos. Como pareja.

Lily dejo escapar una exclamación de sorpresa. ¡No había esperado eso! El que Severus estuviera listo antes que Remus para revelarle su relación al mundo… ¡y en una fiesta de los Malfoy, ni más ni menos! El lugar estaría repleto de Mortifagos y 'sangres limpias' que probablemente no verían al castaño con buenos ojos y sin embargo el pelinegro quería… oh dios, ¿cómo habían llegado a eso?

-Remus, yo…

-No puedo, Lils. No estoy listo para eso. ¡Demonios, no reúno valor para decírselo a mis amigos y él quiere que… oh, yo no… es decir…!

-¡Relájate!- exclamo ella, colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de él- vas a desmayarte, Remy. Tienes que respirar hondo y…

-No puedo- murmuró él- Lily, la verdad es que no puedo. Llámame un cobarde, lo merezco; pero no puedo enfrentarme a esto.

La chica se mordió el labio inferior, con nerviosismo. –Hablare con él, ¿vale? Pero Remy… tienes que resolverlo. Tienes que poner tus prioridades en orden.

Y con eso, la pelirroja desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche.

* * *

-Bastante astuto, diría yo. Me siento orgullosa de llamarte mi amigo, Sev.

-No estoy de broma, Cissa.

-¡Oh, vamos querido! ¡Ambos sabemos que no es eso lo que realmente quieres! Sabías perfectamente que saldría corriendo… de la misma forma que tú lo habrías hecho si él se ofreciera a contárselo a… bueno, Tú-Sabes-Quien.

-¿Estamos hablando del Señor Ten…?

-¡No, tonto! ¡Mi primo! ¡O mejor dicho, ex primo! ¡Esa deshonra para la ilustre casa de los Black! Oh, si mi pobre abuelo…

-Creía que hablábamos de mi problema.

-Ah, si. Lo siento. Continua.

-Bueno, no se que más decir. De verdad quería que Remus me acompañara a tu fiesta de compromiso pero ya se ve que eso no ocurrirá, así que supongo…

-¡Me encanta, me encanta! ¡Es tan exquisita, malévolamente astuto! ¡Solo a ti podría ocurrírsete algo así, Sev!

-Cissa…

La rubia se rió y se inclino hacia él, batiendo sus pestañas coquetamente. –De verdad no pensaste, ni por un segundo, que diría que si, ¿verdad?

-Dijo que me amaba.

-Todos decimos tonterías de vez en cuando. Son los hechos quienes hablan por nosotros.

-¿Vale más una imagen que mil palabras?

Otra risa. –Algo así. Y bien, ¿Cuándo vas a terminar con él?

-No tengo tal intención.

-Y yo soy la Reina Madre. Por favor, Severus. Yo… oh, olvídalo. Ahí viene Evans- la pelirroja, en efecto, tomó asiento frente a ellos un segundo después. Narcissa la miró con cierto desprecio y se puso de pie- te veré más tarde.

Severus suspiró. Oh bueno, ahora sería Lily quien lo sermonearía.

Maravilloso. Sencillamente, maravilloso.

* * *

No es que lo extrañara, ciertamente. Nada más alejado de la realidad, de hecho. Severus se enorgullecía de afirmar que nunca había sido, ni nunca sería, una persona dependiente. Tampoco un tonto romántico y suicida. Narcissa tenía razón. Había invitado a Remus a la fiesta sabiendo la respuesta de antemano; en efecto, solo estaba buscando un pretexto para terminar con él.

Aja. Claaaaro.

Narcissa estaba sentada junto a Bellatrix, conversando con un montón de chicas más o menos de su edad, todas igual de bonitas y de buenas familias. A Severus se le ocurrió que debería procurarse una mujer así; después de todo, creía tener una carrera bastante bien asegurada con los Mortifagos. Remus no lo aprobaría, naturalmente, pero…

Esperen un segundo. ¿Por qué estaba pensando en Remus?

Suspiró. No, no era que lo extrañase y que no imaginase la vida sin él. Aun no era tan patético. Solamente… -Te preocupas demasiado, Severus.

Miró a Lucius de reojo, quien le sonrió sarcásticamente. Apreciaba mucho al heredero de los Malfoy; era el único muchacho en todo Hogwarts que había sido amable con él durante su primer año. Claro, algunos dirían que había sido mera conveniencia, pero Severus estaba convencido de que no era el caso. Lucius podía procurarse mejores amigos que él: no necesariamente más listos, pero si con más recursos y poder.

-Quizás.

-Narcissa me ha contado sobre tu… eh… relación.

Silencio. No sabía que contestar; Lucius no parecía repugnado, aunque tampoco sonaba entusiasmado. Hablaba como quien habla del maravilloso clima que habían tenido durante el verano. –Te das cuenta, por supuesto, de que mientras este contigo y tú estés con nosotros, no tendrá ningún problema. A pesar de sus indeseables… amistades.

Eso era extraño. Una manera muy rara de reconfortarlo y decirle que no se encontraba en contra de su relación; el gesto se agradecía. –Gracias, Lucius.

-No es nada- el rubio murmuró- Sabes que te considero mi amigo, Severus.

-Por supuesto. También te lo agradezco.

-Quizás el único que tengo- continuó el mayor, como si el otro no hubiera hablado- Y Cissa te quiere mucho. Cuentas conmigo.

-Eh… gracias- aquello era comprometedor. ¿Cómo rehusar su oferta de unirse a los Mortifagos tras semejante declaración?

-Y no estoy tratando de presionarte. Al final, confió en que harás la mejor decisión.

-Si. Lo haré.

-Bien- Lucius sonrió un poco- ¿Por qué no sacas a bailar a mi querida Cissa? Yo tengo que salir un momento. Además, creo que esta impaciente por darte nuestro regalo de Navidad.

Severus asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia donde la más joven de las Black se encontraba. Se sentía extrañamente ligero y apesumbrado. Curiosa sensación, en verdad.

Valía la pena no preocuparse demasiado por ello.

* * *

-¿Te ha dicho Lucius ya acerca de nuestro regalo?

-Algo ha mencionado.

Una risita suave. –Lamento todo lo que te dije antes de las vacaciones, Sev. Acerca de tu novio.

-Tenías razón.

-Claro.

El pelinegro medio sonrió, medio frunció el entrecejo. -¿Qué tiene que ver…?

-Ven- lo tomó de la muñeca y sacándolo de la pista de baile, lo condujo por un estrecho pasillo que el muchacho sospecho desembocaba en su dormitorio. Lo cual, ciertamente, no era apropiado para una jovencita y mucho menos para una a punto de casarse –Cissa…

-No te preocupes- alego ella- Todo mundo sabe que jamás engañaría a Lucius.

-Pero…

-Tranquilízate. Solo serán unos minutos.

Severus volteó los ojos. A veces era inútil tratar de disuadir a chicas así.

* * *

El cuarto era relativamente amplio y con gigantescos ventanales, que debían proporcionarle una agradable iluminación durante las mañanas. La cama también era amplia, con un cobertor de seda rosada y cojines del mismo color. Sobre ella, descansaban un ejército de animales de peluche. Severus arqueó las cejas y se sentó en la orilla de la cama, no del todo cómodo con su entorno.

Narcissa ignoró su desagrado y se dirigió al gigantesco armario, el cual deslizo sus puertas al sentir su presencia. Era un magnifico mueble de madera de roble, con intrincados y delicados diseños. En su interior, albergaba muchísimos más vestidos de los que había en una tienda departamental, con igual cantidad de zapatos. El muchacho volteó los ojos. Procurarse una chica sin duda le saldría caro… Menos mal que Lucius heredaría una fortuna, de lo contrario, no sabía como se las ingeniaría para lidiar con la exigente y consentida hija menor de los Black…

-¡Aja!- exclamó ella de pronto, al parecer encontrando lo que buscaba. Se volvió hacia él y se acerco, escondiendo el regalo tras su espalda- Cierra los ojos- le instruyo, sonriendo con picardía y Severus arqueo una ceja- ¿Por favor?- suplicó, con ojos de borrego a medio morir, haciendo que su compañero volteara los ojos, pero obedeciera- Extiende la mano.

Severus obedeció y al instante sintió un objeto siendo depositado en su mano. Abrió los ojos y le observo con curiosidad, notando que se trataba de una cajita de joyería. Miró a Narcissa, pero ésta solo sonrió y lo instó a abrirlo.

En su interior, la cajita contenía un par de anillos. El pelinegro levantó uno de ellos y lo examinó a la luz de la luna que se colaba por el ventanal. Era una autentica pieza artesanal, en oro blanco, con forma de serpiente comiéndose su propia cola y ojos de ónix. Sobre las delicadas escamas parecía haber algo escrito, pero era difícil afirmarlo. Una vez más, miró a Narcissa.

-Es un anillo de promesa- le dijo ella, entusiasmada. Al ver que él no parecía comprender, agregó- es una antigua tradición en las familias de sangre limpia. Cuando una pareja se compromete, se mandan a hacer. Están hechos por goblins, lo cual los hace muy raros y valiosos. Cada uno es especial e irrepetible. Una vez puesto, las letras sobre las escamas forman palabras, generando una promesa. Si quien lo usa la rompe… bueno…

-¿Cómo saben que promesa deben escribir?- preguntó Severus, auténticamente intrigado y observando el anillo con mayor interés. Jamás había oído hablar de un hechizo así…

-Nadie lo sabe- respondió la rubia, encogiéndose de hombros- es magia muy antigua. Pero debes tener cuidado con lo que prometes- sonrió, extendiéndole su mano y por primera vez Severus notó el anillo que estaba usando- La serpiente mordiéndose la cola simboliza la eternidad, porque se trata de un pacto irrompible. Mi anillo dice que amaré a Lucius hasta el fin de mis días y que le seré fiel por siempre. Que soportare tempestades a su lado y que jamás cuestionaré sus decisiones.

Un juramente noble y altamente peligroso, pensó Severus. También difícil de mantener. -¿Y el de Lucius?

-Que me amará hasta que muera, que me será fiel y que siempre respetara y valorara mis opiniones. Y que nunca dejara de intentar hacerme dichosa.

Ella soltó una risita nerviosa y su amigo la observo afectuosamente. Claro, confía en ese par para hacerse promesas de lo más cursis. Aun así, sonaba maravilloso. -¿Qué pretenden que haga con esto?

-Es tu decisión, Severus- respondió, con calma- nosotros simplemente te hemos regalado los anillos. A quien decidas dárselo y lo que decidas prometer… ese depende enteramente de ti.

Miró los anillos una vez más, antes de guardarse la caja en la chaqueta del traje. –Muchas gracias, Cissa.

-No hay de que, Sev. No hay de que.

* * *

-Veo que volviste- murmuró Remus, observándolo de reojo, por encima de la edición del Profeta Matutino que había estado leyendo- ¿Qué tal ha ido?

Severus se sentó junto a él, haciendo una mueca al ver los múltiples obsequios que los Merodeadores le habían enviado a Remus de Navidad. –Bien. ¿Tú como estas?

Remus se encogió de hombros. –Ha sido tan dolorosa como siempre. El hecho de que fuera Navidad lo ha hecho un poco más deprimente pero fuera de eso…- miró a su novio con tristeza, antes de arriesgarse a tomar la mano que descansaba sobre la cama- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en volver?

-A penas es 27- alegó el pelinegro.

-La fiesta fue el 17.

-Si, pero… Lucius me ha invitado a un par de reuniones con sus amigos. Y luego me han pedido que me quedara a pasar la Navidad con ellos, así que…

-Ya veo.

-No te pongas así. Te dije que vinieras conmigo.

-¿Y que hubiéramos hecho en Navidad? ¿Te habrías sentido muy cómodo diciéndoles a tus amigos mortifagos que tu novio es un licántropo?

Se miraron por varios minutos en absoluto y tenso silencio. Finalmente, Severus suspiró y se inclinó para depositar un suave beso en la frente del otro. –No habría sido necesario. Habríamos vuelto antes del 25. No te pondría en riesgos innecesarios, Rem.

-Cuesta trabajo creerlo- alegó el castaño y luego suspiró- Disculpa. Estoy un poco sensible. Sirius lo llama en Síndrome Pos-Lunar.

-Tus amigos son unos tontos, ¿lo sabías?

-Perfectamente- le sonrió- te he extrañado.

-Yo también- admitió, aunque no de buena gana. Echando un rápido vistazo a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie los veía, trepó en la cama y lo beso en los labios. El hombre-lobo sonrió aun más- te he traído un regalo.

-¡Pero si ya me has mandado uno!- protestó el castaño, sonrojándose un poco y señalando un elegante y bien cuidado libro, recargado sobre la mesita de noche.

-En realidad… bueno…- Severus se removió en su lugar, un tanto incomodo, al tiempo que rebuscaba en sus bolsillos- ha sido un regalo de Cissa. Pero… umm… es algo así como para compartirlo…

El licántropo le observo con franca curiosidad y se enderezó un poco más, para mirar más de cerca la cajita que el Slytherin había extraído de uno de sus bolsillos. El mayor abrió la caja, revelando un par de anillos. -¿Qué…?

-Son anillos de promesa.

El castaño soltó un grito apagado de honesta sorpresa, cubriéndose la boca con la mano. –Por tu reacción, supongo que sabes lo que son.

El otro asintió. –Mi madre tiene uno. Según mi padre, costo un ojo de la cara. Pero, al parecer, es una tradición en las buenas familias mágicas y él no quería… pero espera. ¿De donde los has sacado?

-Ya te lo he dicho; fue un regalo de los Malfoy.

-Y de verdad… ¿quieres darme uno? No es necesario, Sev. Es decir, podrías…

-No hay nadie más en este mundo a quien quisiera unirme con una promesa- discutió el pelinegro, luchando por no sonrojarse ante las cursis palabras- es a ti a quien quiero, Remus.

El castaño lo miró, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y lagrimas en las cornisas de los ojos. Le arrojo los brazos alrededor del cuello y lo beso con infinita ternura, antes de separarse un poco. –Así que… umm… ¿deberíamos proceder?

-¿A que te refieres?

-Oh, bueno. Tienes que ponerme el anillo en el dedo y entonces yo te haré una promesa. Luego a la inversa y después… bueno, habremos quedado unidos- Severus asintió y tomo uno de los anillos entre sus delgados dedos- Sabes lo mucho que esto significa, ¿verdad? Y lo que pasará si incumplimos la promesa.

El otro joven asintió con la cabeza, con una seguridad que no sentía. Pero quería hacerlo. Después de todo, parecía lo correcto. –Bien, entonces… continúa.

El anillo se deslizo sin esfuerzo por el delicado dedo del castaño, ajustándose de inmediato al tamaño de los dedos. Remus cerró los ojos por unos segundos, pensando en su promesa y cuando los abrió, brillaban de emoción. –Yo, Remus John Lupin, te prometo a ti, Severus Snape, que sin importar a donde nos lleve la vida o si nuestros caminos se separan, nunca dejare de quererte. Esa es mi promesa y este anillo es nuestro testigo.

Severus pasó saliva. Bueno, aquello había sido corto pero intenso. ¿De verdad quería hacer esto? Era tarde para retractarse. El licántropo había ya colocado el otro anillo en su dedo y ahora lo miraba ansioso, esperando a que sellaran el pacto. –Yo, Severus Snape, te prometo a ti, Remus John Lupin… que… pase lo que pase, solo te amaré a ti. Y siempre te protegeré, aun cuando no lo quieras- lo meditó un par de segundos y decidió que estaba satisfecho con el juramento- Esa es mi promesa y este anillo es nuestro testigo.

Se escucho un suave clic y los anillos se ajustaron aun más, volviendo imposible el ser removidos e incluso dificultando un poco la circulación. –Los anillos se aflojaran con el tiempo- explicó Remus- por el momento se están alimentando de nuestra energía, hasta que la promesa quede gravada en ellos.

-D-de acuerdo.

-Uno no muere si incumple el trato, ¿sabes?- murmuró, en tono confidencial y tratando de tranquilizarlo- solo… una parte de ti. Podríamos decir que el alma se fragmenta.

Severus se encogió de hombros. –No tiene importancia. Este es un juramento que planeo honrar.

El otro le sonrió, antes de besarlo de nuevo. –Yo también, Severus. Yo también.

* * *

Ok, ahí esta la actualización. Lo sé, el final es obscenamente cursi, ¡¡pero no pude evitarlo!! A veces soy así. Y la cursilería se me va a acabar pronto, como pueden sospechar por el inicio del capitulo. Ah, los giros de la vida…

En fin, ¡gracias por leer y no olviden dejar su opinión!


	9. Chapter 9

¡Aquí esta la actualización; espero que les guste!

Gracias a mis reviewers: Huntress-616, Amia Snape, Danieh Potter Black, jaguar, Remula Black y kimy-ramirez.

Otra cosita... tal parece que, al hacer la ultima actualizacion, me equivoque con los capitulos... y termine poniendo el capitulo 8 en inglés aqui... lo lamento mucho!! Mil gracias a Tatsu Welss Kuznetzov por hacerme notar mi error, de lo contrario, yo hubiera seguido actualizando como si nada... jeje

Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Falsas impresiones.

Un destello de luz verde inundó el lugar, seguido del golpe de un cuerpo al estrellarse contra el frio suelo. La atención de los combatientes se volvió hacia el lugar de donde procedía la conmoción y contemplaron la escena estupefactos; cerebros desconectados de los cuerpos e incapaces de reaccionar.

Severus Snape reacomodó su mascara y contempló el cuerpo desplomado frente a él, producto de su propio hechizo. Sintió arqueadas, pero se contuvo y se forzó a pasar saliva.

Lo hecho, hecho esta.

El lúgubre y sorprendido silencio fue roto por la risa maniática de Bellatrix Lestrange, seguido del chillido de pánico de Lily Evans. – ¡Remus!

Antes de que Severus pudiera reaccionar, Lucius Malfoy ya había llegado hasta él, lo había tomado del brazo y habían desaparecido.

_**

* * *

**_

Once horas antes.

_-Estoy ocupado, Remus._

_-Últimamente siempre lo estas._

_-Remus…_

_-No quiero molestarte, Severus. Pero tampoco quiero seguir así._

_-¿A que te refieres?_

Una mirada. Una mirada que le había dicho todo lo que necesitaba saber e incluso lo que preferiría no saber. Una mirada que confirmo lo que siempre había sabido; una mirada que mato la esperanza que no sabía que albergaba.

Una mirada más asesina que cualquier cantidad de _Avada Kedavras_.

Severus hundió su cabeza entre los brazos y bufó, molesto consigo mismo. No debería permitirse pasear por los oscuros pasillos de los recuerdos y los _hubiera._ No era propio de él y no era seguro. Eran tiempos difíciles y la más mínima distracción podría costarle la vida.

-¿Otro trago, Severus?

Asintió con la cabeza y su interlocutor embozó una sonrisa burlona. – ¿Por qué tan deprimido, Sevvie? ¿Preocupado por tu amiguita _sangre sucia_?- trinó la voz de una mujer al lado del primer interlocutor, para después soltar una risita cruel- personalmente, si me llego a cruzar con ella…

-Basta ya, Bella. Y no le traigas otro trago, Rodolphus. Han sido más que suficientes para una noche.

El matrimonio Lestrenge le observo sin particular interés, pero no protestaron. En teoría, tenían la misma autoridad que Lucius y el mismo grado de respeto entre el circulo de mortifagos, mas, por lo general, el Señor Tenebroso solía asignar a Lucius como líder de las misiones de mayor importancia.

-Vamos, Severus- alegó el rubio, tomándolo del brazo- ya casi ha anochecido. Narcissa nos espera.

El pelinegro no protesto y permitió que su 'amigo' lo apareciera de vuelta en la Mansión de los Malfoy.

* * *

Narcissa le miraba con sumo cuidado, en respetuoso silencio. Sabía como lo atormentaban los 'aniversarios'. O lo que hubieran sido aniversarios, de seguir juntos. Habían pasado ya dos años, pero lo recordaba como si hubiera sido ayer. La última parte del curso había transcurrido en oscura apatía y la rubia había hecho su mejor esfuerzo por animarlo. Sin éxito, claro, pero había tratado.

Lucius la tomó de la mano, para llevarla a otro lugar. Intentó resistirse, pero su marido sacudió la cabeza. –Déjalo con su pena. Lo apreciara más que si nos entrometemos.

Asintió y lo siguió en silencio, lanzándole una ultima mirada de solosayo a su amigo. Eran tiempos difíciles; la guerra arrancaba vidas cada día y nadie se sentía seguro. Increíble, como aun en momentos así, el animal egoísta escondido en cada ser humano puede olvidarse de los demás y embarcase en un viaje sin retorno a la autocompasión…

-No creo que este en condiciones de estar en ninguna confrontación, Lucius- murmuró ella, recargando su mano sobre el brazo de su esposo.

-Me temo que no tenemos opción, Cissa. El Señor Tenebroso nos ha asignado este particular encargo y…

-¿Crees que estará ahí?

Silencio. Narcissa se mordió los labios, nerviosa y el otro permaneció con el rostro inexpresivo. –Será la peor Navidad de mi vida- mascullo la rubia, sacudiendo la cabeza apesumbrada.

-Lo siento muchísimo, Cissa- la besó, con toda la ternura de la que era capaz- prometo recompensarte por la preocupación.

-_Si_ sobrevives.

Un lúgubre movimiento afirmativo de cabeza. –_S_i sobrevivo.

* * *

Remus se levanto y dio un par de vueltas a lo largo del pasillo que guardaban. Aunque pugnaba contra el sueño, no estaba teniendo demasiado éxito. Cierto, el piso era incomodo y frio, pero después de toda la noche anterior y el día entero sin dormir, lucía sumamente tentador.

Lily ya había sucumbido ante los súbitos 'encantos' del marmoleo suelo y su cabeza descansaba sobre uno de los escalones de la pequeña escalinata que conducía a la habitación que guardaban. Detrás de la puerta de madera, se encontraba la Oficina del Ministro de Magia, quien se encontraba atrancado ahí, junto con varios otros funcionarios importantes, tratando de decidir su próximo curso de acción. Aunque se trataba de magos altamente calificados, Albus había insistido en que miembros de la Orden del Fénix montaran guardia afuera.

Para llegar a la oficina, existían diversos pasajes bien ocultos que estaban siendo custodiados por aurors expertos, como Alastor Moody. La entrada al Ministerio estaba cuidadosamente guardada por otros magos muy capaces. Y, como ultima defensa, apostados en cada uno de los pasillos que conducían a la oficina principal, se encontraban los miembros más jóvenes de la Orden.

James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, Lily Evans y Remus Lupin.

James, Sirius y Peter estaban cuidando la entrada de la derecha. Aunque James había protestado fervientemente en contra de que Lily los acompañara, la chica no se había dejado disuadir. Y luego alego que haría guardia con Remus y con nadie más, porque simplemente le parecía lo más prudente. Después de todo, el licántropo había discutido la mañana anterior con Sirius y aun estaba un poco sentido por todo lo que se habían dicho.

Albus había visto la lógica en sus argumentos y había aceptado que era una sabia decisión. Después de eso, James ya no discutió más, pero le encomendó a Remus que cuidara a su novia, asegurándole que le esperaba un crudo final si algo le pasaba a la pelirroja.

El castaño suspiró. Se sentía cansado, pero, aun más importante, deprimido. Y un tanto resentido. Era el día de su 'aniversario' con Severus y siempre estaba de mal humor en esos días. Sirius ya debería saberlo y no buscar pelea con él en días así. Claro, ninguno de los Merodeadores imaginaba la verdadera fuente de su desazón, pero…

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de alguien aproximándose. Corrió hacia Lily y la sacudió ligeramente. La joven lo observó con los ojos entornados y aun un poco adormilada, pero pronto escucho los pasos y se puso de pie, sin protestas.

En silencio y con el abrigo de la oscuridad, esperaron.

* * *

James fue el primero en darse cuenta de que algo no estaba bien. Aunque las gruesas paredes no permitían que los sonidos llegasen con claridad a ellos, de vez en cuando escuchaban algún rumor apagado de gente discutiendo, sillas moviéndose o cosas así. Ahora, sin embargo, todo estaba anormalmente callado.

Les hizo señas a sus compañeros para que se situaran a su lado y con el más absoluto de los sigilos, empujaron la puerta y entraron.

Ante ellos se encontraba una pequeña habitación que servía como Sala de Espera para quienes buscaban audiencia con el Ministro. Austera, con poco mobiliario y no acostumbrada a albergar a muchas personas, la salita se encontraba ahora bulliendo de actividad, pues un grupo de mortifagos se las había ingeniado para burlar todas las defensas.

Todas menos la de dos jóvenes miembros de la Orden del Fénix, quienes ahora se batían con toda su energía y fuerza, luchando fieramente por sus vidas y por las de aquellos a los que protegían.

-¡Lily!- gritó el muchacho, presa del pánico al descubrir que a su novia luchando contra tres mortifagos. A su lado, Remus peleaba con otros tres, mientras que un par trataba de abrir la puerta que conducía a la Oficina del Ministro.

Los tres Merodeadores restantes se lanzaron sobre los atacantes y pronto, cada uno de los amigos se vio envuelto en un duelo mortal contra un oponente, a excepción de Lily, quien seguía batiéndose contra dos.

Lily logro desmayar a uno de sus contrincantes, mientras que Remus y Sirius también se deshacían de los suyos. El par se lanzó entonces contra los que trataban de abrir la puerta. Uno de éstos se dio la media vuelta, listo para enfrentarlos a ambos y se retiró la mascara, exhibiendo una sonrisa maniática.

-¡Hola, primo querido!- gritó Bellatrix, dando el primer golpe, ya que había sorprendido a ambos jóvenes- ¡que gusto verte por aquí!

-¡Bella!- chilló Sirius, medio sorprendido y medio feliz, haciendo gala entonces de todas sus habilidades- ¡que maravillosa sorpresa! ¿Qué andas haciendo por aquí?

-¡Oh, tú sabes!- le siguió ella el juego, sonriendo- ¡cumpliendo los deseos del Señor Tenebroso!

-¡Que pena que tengamos que evitarlo, prima adorada!

-¡No te preocupes, querido mío! ¡Cumpliremos con nuestra misión!

El duelo prosiguió y Remus comprendió pronto que debía dejar a esos dos que resolvieran su pequeña 'disputa familiar'. Así que, escabulléndose detrás de Bellatrix, ataco al último mortifago.

Éste pareció sorprendido de verle, pero pronto estuvo luchando contra él con gran soltura y habilidad. Remus perdía constantemente terreno y no dejaba de mirar a sus amigos de reojo, deseando que alguno pudiera ayudarle pronto.

-¡Este es tu fin, Sirius! ¡Siempre soñé que sería yo quien vengara la injuria que le hiciste a nuestra noble familia!

-¡No hoy, Bellatrix!

El oponente de Remus se volvió un par de segundos, para observar lo que ocurría a sus espaldas. El castaño aprovechó la distracción y lanzó un hechizo en su dirección; sin embargo, el otro debió presentirlo porque se volvió de inmediato y alcanzó a evitarlo.

No obstante, el hechizo había dado en su mascara, desacomodándola y revelando el rostro debajo.

El tiempo pareció detenerse. Remus se llevo una mano a la boca, tratando de ahogar su grito de terror y sorpresa, sin demasiado éxito pero aun así, el sonido se perdió en el fulgor de la batalla.

Su oponente era Severus Snape.

-Se-Severus- murmuró, incapaz de creerle a sus ojos. Había sospechado que Severus se había unido a los mortifagos, pero no pasaba ni un día sin que rogara al cielo por estar equivocado. Y, en caso de que no lo estuviera, por no encontrárselo.

-Remus- le saludó el otro, con un breve movimiento de cabeza y el licántropo sintió unos deseos terribles de arrojársele encima y golpearlo por el frio recibimiento, para después devorarlo a besos. Aunque claro, sabía que eso no sería posible.

Un grito de dolor a espaldas del que fuera su amado lo devolvió a la realidad y contempló como Sirius caía de rodillas frente a su prima, sujetándose el brazo derecho donde una fea cortada hacia manar sangre a borbotones. Remus se horrorizó y sin pensárselo, se olvido de su ex novio y corrió a la ayuda de su amigo.

-No deberías darle la espalda a tu enemigo, Lupin- sentenció el pelinegro y a penas Remus se había dado la vuelta para decirle algo, el primero ya había levantado su varita y murmurado una maldición.

Una cegadora luz verde lleno el recinto. Y luego, Remus no supo más.

* * *

-¡Remus!

Lily se precipitó hacia su amigo, deshaciéndose finalmente de su contrincante. James y Peter continuaron observando el cuerpo inerte del castaño, incapaces de reaccionar. Bellatrix miró a su primo, quien tampoco se había recuperado aun de la sorpresa y se hincó junto a él. –Dejaremos esto para otra ocasión, primito. Por ahora, te dejaré para que veles a tu noviecito.

Y con eso, hizo señas a sus demás compañeros mortifagos para que todos desaparecieran al igual que Lucius y Severus.

* * *

Para cuando los Merodeadores se recuperaron de la conmoción y corrieron al lado de Lily, ésta ya era un mar de lágrimas. Apretaba a Remus contra su pecho, sollozando y rogándole que despertara. Los chicos permanecieron junto a ella, con las cabezas bajas y luchando contra sus propias lagrimas. Finalmente, Sirius también se colapso en el suelo, arrebatándole a la pelirroja a su amigo, alternando entre furiosas maldiciones y apagadas disculpas.

Escucharon la puerta de la Oficina del Ministro abrirse, pero ninguno se volvió. Oyeron un grito ahogado de sorpresa y luego la voz de Minerva McGonagall murmurando "Oh, por Dios". Varias personas salieron de la oficina y pronto estuvieron rodeados por un montón de magos que los miraban curiosos y preocupados.

-¿Qué paso aquí?- fue Albus el primero en preguntar y aun entre lagrimas, Lily relató lo ocurrido. El Director miró a su alrededor, murmuro unos pocos hechizos y frunció el ceño- un hechizo para hacer que no se escuchase lo que ocurrìa en la habitación. Muy ingenioso.

Sirius masculló algo muy grosero y todos soltaron una exclamación de asombro. Albus se arrodillo a su lado, colocándole una mano en el hombro y tratando de tranquilizarlo. Por su parte, James se colocó al lado de Lily y la abrazo, tratando de consolarla.

Peter permaneció donde estaba, sin atreverse a respirar siquiera.

-Esperen- susurró una bruja menuda y de expresión severa, arrodillándose junto al cuerpo del castaño. Colocó una mano sobre la yugular y presiono con cierta fuerza, como si buscara el pulso- esta vivo- concluyo, su voz apenas audible, a causa de su desconcierto.

-P-pero hemos v-visto la l-luz verde de-l Avada Kedavra y…- alegó Lily y se encontró incapaz de continuar, ocultando su rostro en el pecho de su novio.

-No se lo que habrán visto- dijo la bruja, mirando a Albus a los ojos- pero este chico esta vivo.

-¿Estas segura, Mafalda?- pregunto el Director, con un atisbo de esperanza en la voz. La mujer asintió- Bien. Minerva, haz favor de arreglar que venga alguien de St. Mungo. Es preciso que atiendan a Remus a la brevedad posible.

La subdirectora asintió y desapareció por el pasillo. Dumbledore se volvió entonces hacia Barty Crouch. –Y alguien debería ir a buscar a los Aurors. Hay que investigar como fue que llegaron los mortifagos hasta aquí.

* * *

Lucius transformo el primer objeto que estuvo a su vista (una lámpara de piso) en una silla, donde dejo que su amigo se desplomara. Luego, le gritó a un elfo domestico para que le trajera una botella de whisky y espero unos segundos a que cumplieran su orden.

-Bebe esto- indicó, prácticamente forzando el liquido a través de la garganta de su compañero- te vendrá bien.

Escuchó el 'crack' de otros apareciendo detrás de él, pero no les presto atención. Su misión había fallado y enfrentarían un castigo, mas por el momento le preocupaba más el estado del pelinegro.

-¡Oi, Severus!- exclamó Bellatrix, sonando sumamente complacida consigo misma- ¡Mataste a uno! ¡No creía que de verdad fueras capaz!- se rió, arrojando la cabeza hacia atrás y luciendo por un minuto como un bellísimo demonio- ¡Parece que me equivoque contigo, muchacho!- continuó, acercándose y dándole un rápido beso en los labios, antes de que Lucius fuera capaz de alejarla.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, revelando a una muy desvelada y consternada Narcissa, quien se apresuro a arrojarse a los brazos de su marido, agradeciendo a dios porque éste estuviera a salvo una y otra vez. Su hermana la observó con franco desdén y luego sonrió. -¡Oi, Cissy!- La rubia la miró de reojo, aun abrazada de su esposo y disimulando una sonrisa de felicidad- ¡A que no adivinas a quien nos encontramos hoy!

Narcissa volteo a ver a Lucius, temiendo lo peor. Él desvió la mirada y concentro su atención en Severus, quien había rellenado su vaso y ahora volvía a tomar un trago. -¿A-a quien?- pregunto ella, con un hilo de voz.

-¡A Sirius! ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Y lo he herido!- continuó la mayor complacida, sin notar la preocupación de su hermana. Sin embargo, tras escuchar eso, la menor se relajo un poco- ¡Oh! ¡Y Sevvie ha despachado a uno de ellos! ¿Verdad, Lucy?

Lucius volteó los ojos y luego noto la aprensión de su esposa. –Déjenos solos- ordenó y su cuñada arqueo las cejas, confundida. Al final, se encogió de hombros y salió, seguida por su marido y sus demás compañeros de misión.

Y así, los Malfoy se quedaron a solas con Severus, envueltos en el más profundo y oscuro de los silencios.

* * *

-¿Sev? ¿Severus, me escuchas?

El muchacho parecía absorto en sus cavilaciones y con cada segundo, Narcissa se sentía más perturbada. Había supuesto que tarde o temprano los caminos de los ex amantes volverían a juntarse, pero no había esperado ni que ocurriera ni en un día así, ni que tendría un final así.

Por su parte, Lucius se había acomodado frente a su amigo y bebía un poco de whisky, para calmar sus propios nervios. En cualquier momento tendrían que rendir cuentas al Señor Tenebroso y esperaba que Severus se recuperara para entonces.

De lo contrario, no habría esperanza de supervivencia.

-No esperaba que fuera así- murmuró el pelinegro finalmente y la chica suspiró un tanto aliviada. Lo tomó de la mano y se le apretó, tratando de infundirle algo de sosiego.

-Severus…

-No lo mate- anunció de la nada- Ha sido un hechizo nuevo que se me ha ocurrido hace unos meses. Pensé que podría resultar útil, tarde o temprano.

-¡¿Qué cosa?!- exclamo Lucius, poniéndose de pie y sintiéndose turbado. Claro, se alegraba porque Severus no había hecho algo que lo conduciría a la locura, ¡pero también significaba que no tenía porque haber interrumpido la misión! Bella ya casi terminaba con Black, él podía haberse encargado fácilmente de Potter y Evans y Rodolphus debería haber sido capaz de…

-Lo siento- murmuró el pelinegro, completamente abatido- pero no podía permanecer un segundo más ahí. Tenía que… yo… es decir…

Lucius maldijo, al tiempo que se ponía de pie y se paseaba por la habitación. Su esposa alternaba entre mirarlo a él y mirar a su amigo, sin estar muy segura de por quien debía preocuparse más.

-Asumo la responsabilidad por este fiasco, Lucius- aseguro Severus- yo…

-No lograremos nada haciendo que te maten- alegó el mayor, deteniéndose de pronto- Hablaremos con él, en privado. Le explicaremos que fue la primera vez que matabas a alguien y que…

-Lucius…

-¡Todos creen que lo mataste y así lo mantendremos! De todos modos, los demás no le pusieron demasiada atención a tu contrincante. Supondrán que no estaba todo el grupito de Potter aquella noche y…

-Lucius…

-¡No dejaremos que te maten, Severus!- fue Narcissa la que interrumpió esta vez, con sorprendente seguridad- Además, el Señor Tenebroso esta muy satisfecho con tu trabajo. Creo que dejará pasar este error… si se apegan a esa mentira.

Lucius asintió solemnemente con la cabeza. Confiaba en que ambos serían perdonados; en efecto, el Señor Tenebroso estaba complacido con el trabajo del menor y quizás se decidiría a relevarlo a un trabajo en el que la confrontación no fuera continúa… Y él mismo era apreciado en el círculo interno de los mortifagos. Los torturarían, sin duda, pero al menos podrían seguir con vida.

Las marcas en sus brazos comenzaron a escocer en ese momento. Intercambio una mirada con el pelinegro y supo que seguiría su concejo.

Bien, entonces era momento de enfrentarse con su suerte.

* * *

Aquí esta la actualización, espero que les haya gustado y nos les suene muy apresurada… ¡gracias por leer!


	10. Chapter 10

¡Una actualización! Debo decir que cometí un error con el capitulo anterior, así que por favor, si no lo han hecho, léanlo. ¡Les prometo que ahora si es el capitulo correcto! Jeje En cuanto a este capitulo… bien, no se que pensar de él. Están ocurriendo cosas importantes para las tramas de los libros y de cierta manera relevantes para el fic, aunque me temo que no hay mucho SS*RL por aquí… ¡aun así, espero que les guste!

HP y todos sus personajes son propiedad de JKRowling.

* * *

Espías.

Al abrir los ojos, le costo trabajo acostumbrarse a la luz del sol que entraba por las ventanas. Una vez que se hubo acostumbrado, sin embargo, pudo distinguir la figura de una mujer sentada a su lado, con la cabeza recargada sobre la cama. Una larga mata pelirroja le cubría el rostro, pero Remus supo de inmediato de quien se trataba.

Miró a su alrededor y se sorprendió un poco al notar que estaba en St. Mungo. No recordaba como había llegado ahí; su último recuerdo era haber aceptado una misión de custodiar la sala de reuniones del Ministerio de Magia. De ahí en fuera… todo era borroso.

La chica se desesperezo y lo observo, somnolienta. Él le sonrió y ella le devolvió una tímida sonrisa, antes de abrir los ojos como platos, como si hubiera recordado algo. – ¡Remus!- exclamó, antes de arrojarle los brazos alrededor del cuello y estrecharlo con fuerza.

-Ouch- protestó él suavemente, sintiendo una súbita punzada de dolor en el hombro. Lily se apresuro a disculparse efusivamente pero él la interrumpió- ¿Qué ocurrió?

-¿Quieres decir que no lo recuerdas? ¿Nada de nada?- el licántropo negó con la cabeza y la pelirroja frunció el entrecejo antes de explicar- estábamos en el Ministerio y un grupo de mortifagos atacó. Peleamos y luego… uno de ellos te lanzó una maldición y creímos que… ¡Oh, Remus!- volvió a abrazarlo, olvidando por completo su relato.

-Shh, shh. Todo estará bien- murmuró él, dándole palmaditas en la espalda, sin saber que más hacer. Su memoria bien podría haber sido borrada, porque él no recordaba nada de eso. Aunque… esperen un segundo… -¿Lily?

-¿Huh?

-¿Estaba Severus ahí?

El silencio de la muchacha fue toda la respuesta que necesitaba.

* * *

-Levántate, Severus.

El muchacho obedeció, evitando a toda costa que su temor se notara. Después de informar al Señor Tenebroso de su fracaso en el Ministerio, éste los había llamado uno por uno ante él, para interrogarlos y castigarlos. Tal y como Lucius había sugerido, se aferraron a aquella mentira y Severus creía que habían tenido éxito. Cierto, lo habían torturado pero creía que lo peor ya había pasado.

Se puso de pie y avanzo con paso vacilante hasta su señor. Las piernas no podrían sostenerle por más tiempo, pero sabía que no sería prudente mostrar debilidad frente a Lord Voldemort. Una vez frente a donde éste se hallaba, hizo una reverencia. –He considerado seriamente las palabras de Lucius, Severus. Y he tomado una decisión.

-Lo escucho, mi señor.

–Estoy satisfecho con tu trabajo, Severus. Eres un hombre inteligente y prometedor- una sonrisa desdeñosa- He decidido que me serás más útil en un puesto alejado del combate.

-Mi señor es muy generoso- replicó el pelinegro, con otra reverencia- ¿En que puedo servir entonces al Señor Tenebroso?

-Serás mi espía- una sonrisa tétrica se dibujo en los finos labios de Voldemort y una vez más, Severus contuvo un escalofrío- Quiero que te infiltres en la organización más secreta y en quien más confía Albus Dumbledore: la Orden del Fénix. Y quiero también que te las ingenies para conseguir un puesto dentro de Hogwarts.

Aunque miles de preguntas pululaban en su cerebro, el Slytherin no pregunto nada, sino que volvió a ofrecerle una reverencia. –Se hará como ordenas, señor.

* * *

-Ah, miren quien ha venido a visitarme. Si son los recién casados.

Lily y James se rieron, antes de sentarse junto a la cama. Ambos lucían radiantes, aunque era James el que lucía incapaz de contener más felicidad dentro de si. –Hola Remy- saludo la pelirroja- lamento tremendamente que no hayas podido acompañarnos.

-Oh, no te preocupes por ello. Además, no había forma de que volvieran a posponerlo, ¿huh?

-Son malos tiempos, Lunático. Hay que aprovechar las breves temporadas de calma para estar con los que queremos- afirmó James, abrazando a su ahora ya esposa- pero de verdad lamento que no estuvieras con nosotros, amigo.

El castaño sacudió la cabeza. –Tienes razón, Cornamenta. Todos deberíamos estar con aquellos que amamos en estos tiempos difíciles- una sonrisa afligida cruzo sus labios y Lily se apresuro a apretar su mano. James ni siquiera lo noto –aunque lamento haberme perdido a Canuto usando un elegante traje.

-Oh, lo veras pronto- alego James, riendo- él y Colagusano están afuera, esperando para visitarte.

Remus sonrió. En aquella tranquila mañana, ninguno de ellos podía imaginar la forma en la que sus destinos habían quedado sellados con aquella boda.

* * *

Albus contempló al muchacho delante de él. Aunque no lo denotaba, el director sabía que estaba nervioso. No podía ser de otra manera; un Mortifago no se entrevistaba con el líder de la Orden del Fénix y se mantenía sereno.

-Así que has decidido abandonar a Lord Voldemort.

Era una afirmación sencilla y basándose en su respuesta, Albus sería capaz de descifrar las verdaderas intensiones de su interlocutor. Para su sorpresa, sin embargo, Severus replico con una breve (y algo nerviosa) inclinación de la cabeza.

Curioso, para ser sinceros. La expresión del joven no dejaba entrever nada y Albus estaba seguro de que aun cuando usara _Legimancia_ no lograría obtener nada. En muchos sentidos, Severus guardaba secretos tan bien como una tumba. – ¿Por que?

-Me he dado cuenta de mi error- y aquí había una inflexión de la voz, a penas perceptible, que bien podría denotar sinceridad o podía haber sido cuidadosamente ensayada- No deseo seguir sirviendo al Señor Tenebroso. He visto… demasiado mal. Y no quisiera… es decir, después de lo del Ministerio, he decidido retirarme.

Las palabras sonaban honestas. Demasiado honestas, a decir verdad. Albus no se dejaría engañar y aunque le gustaba pensar lo mejor de las personas, corrían tiempos peligrosos y mucha gente dependía de él. –Remus esta vivo y lo sabes, Severus.

Un movimiento tosco de cabeza. Entre los sollozos inteligibles de Lily, el director había logrado medio entender lo que había ocurrido aquella noche. Sabía, por medio de la pelirroja, que el joven Slytherin había estado ahí y que era él quien había luchado contra Remus. –Lo sé. Yo no hubiera sido capaz de matarlo… a nadie, en realidad.

El mayor se mordió el labio, sin saber muy bien que hacer. Quería confiar en el pelinegro, pero… -Confío en que sabrás perdonar mi desconfianza, Severus. Debo pensar esto seriamente; volvamos a vernos en un mes, en la Cabeza de Cerdo, a las 8 de la noche.

Aunque parecía algo abatido y ligeramente frustrado, el más joven asintió con la cabeza y se puso de pie, preparándose para marchar. Ya en la puerta, se volvió hacia el anciano una vez más. – ¿Profesor Dumbledore?

-¿Si, muchacho?- pregunto el otro, algo sorprendido por la formalidad con la que se dirigía a él, sobre todo 2 años después de haber salido de la escuela.

-Podría… ¿podría enviarle a Lily un mensaje con usted?

-Claro- una sonrisa, completamente sincera. Albus siempre había sospechado que el joven sentía algo de atracción por la linda Gryffindor y esto parecía confirmar sus sospechas.

-Dígale que lo siento. Y que…- sacudió la cabeza, algo apenado y salió, dejando la oración sin concluir. El director arqueo las cejas pero decidió no pensar más en ello.

Después de todo, había asuntos más importantes de los cuales ocuparse.

* * *

-¿Tú crees que es cierto, Lily?

La pelirroja agito la cabeza, en un ademan vago. –Quiero creerlo. Es decir, suena plausible… te ataco a ti, Remus. Supongo que debió afectarlo…

-¿Lo suficiente para querer abandonar a Voldemort?

Un suspiro frustrado fue toda la respuesta que recibió y no le extraño. Eran tiempos difíciles y depositar tu confianza en alguien implicaba tantas cosas…-¿Lily?

-¿Sí?

-¿Crees que… crees que soy un tonto, por quererlo todavía?

-Desde luego que no. Y tampoco te culparía si confiaras en él de inmediato.

-Gracias; es bueno escuchar a alguien que no cree que he perdido el juicio.

-¿Qué ha dicho Sirius esta vez?

-Nada. Bueno, no a mí. Han venido a visitarme, cuando pensaban que dormía y los escuche hablando… no fue agradable.

-Oh, Remy…

-Por eso discutimos esa mañana, ¿sabes? No recuerdo bien como empezó… pero Sirius dijo algo sobre Severus y no pude evitar saltar a su defensa y entonces… bueno, comenzó la pelea.

-Remus…

-¿Señorita Evans?- una mujer se encontraba en la puerta, sonriéndoles amablemente. Una de las Curadoras- el joven Lupin necesita descansar.

-De acuerdo- la chica se inclino para besarlo en la frente y luego se preparó a retirarse- te veré luego, Remy. Estaré un tanto ocupada este mes pero… prometo venir en cuanto Albus me dé nuevas noticias sobre ese asuntito, ¿ok?

* * *

-¿Crees que estarás bien?

-¿Podrías dejar de preocuparte tanto, Cissa? Me pones nervioso.

-Oh, es solo que…

-Cissa, basta ya- la recrimino su marido, con una mirada que indicaba que a él también lo estaba desesperando- te estaremos esperando en las Tres Escobas, Severus.

-¿Estas seguro…?

Severus le dio un brevísimo abrazo, lo cual pareció sorprender tanto a la rubia que fue incapaz de articular una sola palabra más. Lucius le sonrió y sacudió la cabeza, divertido, al tiempo que tomaba a su mujer por el brazo y caminaba con ella por el solitario camino.

Y así, el pelinegro entró a la Taberna.

* * *

Había llegado una hora antes de lo convenido, por ello le sorprendió ver entrar al anciano director. Pronto, no obstante, se dio cuenta de que el hombre tenía una cita con alguien más. Albus subió las escaleras, guiado por el cantinero, hasta una de las habitaciones. Severus arqueo las cejas, preguntándose a que se debía tanta secrecía y unos minutos después se puso de pie y se decidió a espiar a Albus y a su misterioso interlocutor.

No sabía que con aquella sencilla acción estaría condenando a Lily Evans.

* * *

Severus Snape había salido prácticamente corriendo después de que Albus se diera cuenta que él era el causante de aquella conmoción afuera de la habitación de Sybill. El director suspiró, algo apesumbrado. Ahora el muchacho conocía una parte de aquella importante profecía y temía lo que haría con ella. También sabía que muy seguramente había estado fingiendo todo el tiempo.

Suspiró. Bueno, era tarde ya para lamentarse. Ahora, lo importante era buscar a las parejas que reunieran los requisitos de la profecía… y ponerlos a salvo.

* * *

-¡Oh, Lily, que maravilloso!

Había salido de St. Mungo justo ese día y antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa, Remus había decidido ir a visitar a su mejor amiga. Y ahora estaba muy sorprendido y maravillado cuando la pelirroja le había confesado que estaba embarazada. –Shh. Nadie debe saberlo, Remy. Aun no se lo he dicho a James.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Oh, tú sabes. Con todo lo que esta ocurriendo, no quisiera preocuparlo de más. Además, ya sabes como es de sobreprotector. Si le digo que estoy embarazada no me dejara salir ni a la esquina.

Ambos rieron y se interrumpieron de pronto al escuchar la puerta abrirse. Tomaron sus varitas y se giraron rápidamente, listos para atacar. – ¡Lils! ¡Soy yo!

-¡Contraseña!- exclamo la chica, aunque por su tono Remus adivino que ya sabía que se trataba efectivamente de su esposo.

-Lily… Vamos, estoy con los chicos…

-¡Contraseña!- volvió a gritar ella, guiñándole un ojo al castaño y ambos escucharon el gruñido apagado de James. Luego, murmuró algo que ninguno de los dos alcanzo a entender.

-¿Disculpa?

-Tienes mi palabra de que es él, Lily- dijo una serena voz que hizo que los ojos de la pelirroja y su compañero se desorbitaran. De inmediato, ambos corrieron hacia la puerta.

-¡Albus!- exclamó la muchacha, avanzando hacia ellos- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Lamento venir así, sin previo aviso- murmuró el mayor- pero me temo que tengo un asunto de suma importancia en el que me gustaría que me ayudaran. Oh, Remus. Te has recuperado, por lo que veo.

-Así es, director.

-Oh, vamos muchacho, llámame Albus. Vengan, vengan. Tomemos asiento.

Había algo en el tono de Albus que resultaba inquietante. Pero, como ninguno podía decir que era ese algo exactamente, decidieron hacer justo lo que el anciano les indicaba.

* * *

Lily dejo escapar un gemido cuando Albus les conto lo que ocurría. El director había echo participes de la profecía a unos pocos miembros de la Orden, en quienes confiaba absolutamente. También a todas aquellas parejas a las que consideraba susceptibles de ser parte de la profecía; parejas que aun pudieran tener hijos y que se hubieran enfrentado tres veces a Lord Voldemort en el pasado.

Aunque dudaba que pudiera referirse a los Potter, valía la pena ponerlos sobre aviso. A pesar de que eran de los miembros más jóvenes de la Orden, la suerte (buena o mala) los había cruzado en el camino de Voldemort en tres ocasiones. Y sin embargo, ese lastimero gemido de Lily… -¿Sucede algo, Lily?

Remus se apresuro a colocar un brazo alrededor de los hombros de su amiga, quien se soltó a llorar segundos después. El licántropo le acaricio el cabello, tratando de calmarla, mientras James los observaba confundido. –Lily esta embarazada- anunció el castaño y la chica sollozo un poco más fuerte.

-¡¿Qué?!- grito James, poniéndose de pie y corriendo al lado de su esposa, para luego arrodillarse frente a ella y tomarla de las manos- ¿Lily? ¿Es eso cierto?

Albus los observo con evidente pena en los ojos. Aquellas eran maravillosas noticias, en otros tiempos. Y aunque era poco probable que el alumbramiento fuese antes de Agosto o Septiembre, era posible que el parto se adelantara. Y si ese fuera el caso…

Los Potter estaban condenados.

* * *

-Estas bromeando.

-No bromearía con algo así, Severus- la voz de Narcissa era una murmullo apagado y era obvio que estaba haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por no ser escuchada, en caso de que alguien los estuviera espiando- no me preguntes como se ha enterado, aunque sospecho que Bella tiene algo que ver. Ya decía yo que no era pura buena voluntad la suya la de acompañarme al doctor…

-Pero… pero… seguramente…

-Escucha, Severus. Si tengo razón y Bella ha estado revisando los registros médicos de todas las mujeres que se han enfrentado al Señor Tenebroso, ha resultado que solo tu amiga y Alice Longbottom están embarazadas en este momento. El Señor Tenebroso no correrá riesgos; las matara a ambas. Ahora o cuando den a luz, no lo sé, pero ocurrirá y entonces…

-No puedo permitirlo.

-Eso es lo que yo decía- murmuro la joven y luego procedió a cubrirse los oídos con ambas manos- ahora vete y no me digas que vas a hacer al respecto. Y si alguien pregunta, yo no he dicho nada, ¿vale?

* * *

Contactar a Albus no había sido difícil. Lo difícil había sido enfrentarlo y decirle lo que tenía que decir. Si algo le pasaba a Lily… no podría perdonárselo. Durante años había sido su mejor amiga, su confidente y, en cierta manera, la causante de lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida. Además, si algo le ocurría…

Estaba seguro de que Remus tampoco lo perdonaría.

Así que ahora era un espía. Lord Voldemort creía que estaba espiando para su bando, pero en realidad lo estaría haciendo para Albus y la Orden del Fénix. Bien, muy bien. Ahora, lo único que tenía que hacer era mantenerse con vida, ¿verdad?

Vaya, no era tan difícil entonces (noten el sarcasmo)

* * *

-Y ahora, como último punto de la agenda- Albus estaba de pie, a la cabecera de la mesa en los cuarteles de la Orden del Fénix. Sentados cerca de él estaban los Potter y los Longbottom, quienes serían puestos a resguardo de inmediato; todas las medidas de seguridad ya habían sido delimitadas a lo largo de la reunión- quiero presentarles a un nuevo miembro de la Orden.

Murmullos alrededor de la mesa. El que se unieran nuevos miembros era relativamente inusual, por aquello de la confianza. Pero si era Dumbledore el que les pedía que se unieran, entonces los demás, en teoría, se sentían más tranquilos.

Solo que, por alguna razón, el tono de Albus los había puesto nerviosos.

-Adelante muchacho- invitó el anciano y todos se volvieron hacia la entrada del recinto. Ahí, de pie, cubierto por una larguísima capa negra, se encontraba un chico delgado y pálido, de nariz aguileña. De inmediato, protestas y gritos de sorpresa se escucharon.

Severus avanzo con paso firme hasta el director, ignorando los insultos y los gritos. Estaba acostumbrado, después de todo. Sus ojos se tropezaron con los de Lily, quien le sonrió amable pero indecisa y luego noto la mirada de Remus en él. No obstante, aun se sentía incapaz de enfrentar al castaño, así que rehuyó a su mirada y prefirió concentrarse en la de Sirius, quien lo miraba con franco desagrado y desconfianza.

-¡Basta ya!- ordeno Albus, colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Severus y éste hizo su mayor esfuerzo por contener un escalofrío- ¡Silencio, por favor!- finalmente, todos obedecieron- supongo que ya conocen a nuestro nuevo miembro. Severus ha decidido pasarse a nuestro bando y ha aceptado servir como espía entre las filas de Lord Voldemort, corriendo un gran riesgo personal.

Nuevos gritos y protestas y esta vez el pelinegro no pudo evitar que sus ojos buscaran los de Remus entre la multitud. Sentado al lado izquierdo de Lily (James estaba a la derecha), el licántropo lucía entre inseguro y contento. Severus era incapaz de decidir si aquello lo aliviaba o lo preocupaba.

-¿Cómo sabemos que eso es verdad, Albus?- exclamó Sirius, poniéndose de pie y mirando desafiante al Slytherin- ¿Cómo podemos confiar en él, sabiendo de lo que es capaz?- dijo, dirigiendo una mirada significativa en la dirección de Remus, quien se encogió en su asiento, obviamente incomodo por ser el centro de atención.

_Y eso que no sabes que fue yo quien le dijo al Señor Tenebroso de la profecía_ pensó el pelinegro para si, pero se guardo ese comentario. No hubiera sido sensato provocar la furia de Black o de cualquiera de sus amiguitos.

-Yo confío en él- sentenció el director, sonriendo- ¿Confías en mi buen juicio, Sirius?

-Yo… umm…- el chico se removió incomodo, todas las miradas fijas en él.

-Yo confío en él- exclamó Lily de pronto, poniéndose de pie y situándose al lado de su amigo de la infancia, al tiempo que colocaba una mano sobre su hombro y lo apretaba afectuosamente- Yo confío plenamente en Severus Snape.

Severus la miro de reojo y arqueo una ceja, en un gesto medio sarcástico. La pelirroja le sonrió y le guiño el ojo.

-¡Lily!- gritaron James, Sirius y Peter al mismo tiempo- ¡no puedes…!

Fue entonces cuando Remus también se puso de pie y camino hacia su amiga y su ex novio. Intercambio una brevísima mirada con éste y luego se volvió hacia sus amigos. –Estoy con Lily en esto. Creo que debemos confiar en Severus. Además, si Albus cree en él…

-¡Remus!- protestaron de nuevo los Merodeadores y Albus sonrió amablemente.

-Basta ya de protestas, muchachos. Son tiempos malos y debemos confiar en nosotros; ¿no es verdad?

Ante ello, nadie más se atrevió a discutir.

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? El siguiente capitulo tendrá un poco más de romance, o al menos eso espero…

Gracias por leer y no olviden darme su opinión.


	11. Chapter 11

¡Un nuevo capitulo! Sorprendentemente, estoy bastante satisfecha con este. ¡Espero que a ustedes también les guste!

Gracias a: Remula Black, Amia Snape, BlackLady-AoD, Danieh Potter Black y Huntress-616 por sus reviews y a quienes añadieron esto a su lista de alertas/favoritas.

HP y todos sus personajes son propiedad de JKRowling.

* * *

Confianza.

Era un bebé encantador, aunque bastante pequeño. No era de extrañarse, considerando que había sido prematuro. Nacido el 31 de Julio y por ello condenado por una profecía hecha mucho antes de que su propia madre supiera que lo esperaba.

Harry James Potter era una esperanza. Y justo por ello, un peligro.

Remus sonrió, al notar que el pequeño finalmente se había quedado dormido. Le gustaba ayudar a Lily; la pobre chica necesitaba descansar muchísimo más de lo que podría suponerse. Así que, una vez por semana cuando menos, iba a visitarla. Pronto se encontrarían protegidos por un encantamiento _Fidelio _pero…

-Hola Remus.

-Sirius- saludó con un breve movimiento de la cabeza, antes de depositar a Harry en su pequeña cunita en la sala- ¿Qué tal te va?

-No muy bien. Nos están buscando como locos, ¿sabes?

Si, Remus lo sabía. A donde iba, siempre tenía la impresión de que lo estaban siguiendo. Era obvio que los Mortifagos, cansados de buscar a Lily y a James, habían optado por seguir a sus mejores amigos, a ver si encontraban algo. Pero obviamente, ellos eran tan cuidadosos como los Potter.

-Creo que deberían apresurarse con el hechizo _Fidelio_- comentó el licántropo- de otra forma, es solo cuestión de tiempo que los encuentren.

Sirius asintió, su atención entera concentrada en el bebé que ahora dormía plácidamente. Paso una mano por su negro cabello, como si algo lo preocupara. –¿Sirius? ¿Está todo bien?

-¿Huh? Oh, claro, perfectamente.

-¿Seguro? Luces algo…

La puerta se abrió de pronto y ambos se interrumpieron, sacando sus varitas. Aunque se encontraban en los cuarteles de la Orden del Fénix (ahora que Harry había nacido, Albus había considerado que sería más seguro si tanto los Potter como los Longbottom se mudaban a aquel lugar, mientras que realizaban el encantamiento _Fidelio_) la posibilidad de un ataque no quedaba excluida.

-Ah… eres tú, _Quejicus_- dijo Sirius, con una sonrisa desdeñosa. Remus volteo los ojos, pero Snape ni se inmuto. Simplemente continuó caminando hasta llegar a la sala y tomar asiento en uno de los sillones frente a ellos.

-Buenas noches, Black. Lupin.

-Te sientes muy seguro, ¿eh, Snape? Solo porque Albus confía en ti no quiere decir…

-Sirius, por el amor de Dios, déjalo ya- discutió el castaño, recargando una mano en el brazo de su amigo- como Albus dijo, no deberíamos pelear entre nosotros.

Sirius gruño algo inteligible y lanzándole una ultima mirada de solosayo al hombre-lobo, salió de la habitación, indudablemente hiendo a buscar a su mejor amigo.

* * *

-Desconfían de ti, ¿lo sabes?

Severus no estaba muy seguro de donde venía aquella afirmación, pero sabía que era verdad. Había algo en el comportamiento del resto de los Merodeadores que dejaba entrever las sospechas que tenían de Remus. –Lo sé- replico éste, bajando la mirada- pero era de esperarse, considerando mi… condición.

El pelinegro dejo escapar una risa seca. –Lo cual prueba que poco te conocen. O lo poco que te aprecian. Si lo hicieran, sabrían que pueden poner sus vidas en tus manos.

-Son malos tiempos, Severus- protesto él, volviendo su atención hacia la cuna de Harry, para evitar contacto visual con su ex novio- tú tampoco confiarías en mi.

-En eso te equivocas, Lupin- alego el Slytherin y poniéndose de pie, se deslizo hasta donde el castaño- no podría dudar de ti- murmuró contra su oído, logrando que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda del otro- te conozco demasiado para eso.

Remus cerró los ojos y se concentro en disfrutar la proximidad del otro joven. La compañía de Severus era tan reconfortante y sin embargo… -¿Cómo están tus amigos, los Malfoy? Tengo entendido que Narcissa también ha tenido un bebé, ¿cierto?

-En efecto, un varón. Lo han llamado Draco- aunque no podía verlo, Remus sabía que el otro sonreía- ambos están encantados. Aunque yo diría que a Narcissa le angustia tanto el futuro de su hijo como a Lily. Supongo que… supongo que Lily tiene suerte.

-¿Suerte? ¿De que?

-De que su marido haya elegido el bando correcto- Remus volteo a verlo y capto su sonrisa sarcástica- el problema de estar del lado del Señor Tenebroso es que corres el riesgo de perder la vida no solo a mano de tus enemigos… sino de tus mismos compañeros.

-Lo lamento mucho- murmuró, el remordimiento finalmente llevándose lo mejor de si. Severus arqueo las cejas, confuso- no debí… es decir, lamento si… umm… si de alguna forma influí en tu decisión de unirte a los Mortifagos.

-Oh, no te creas tan importante en mi vida, Lupin- alego el mayor, cruzándose de brazos y esbozando una sonrisa sarcástica- no tuviste nada que ver en ello.

Sin saber que estaba haciendo, Remus pesco el cuello de la túnica del otro muchacho y lo atrajo hacia si, besándolo firmemente en los labios. Por un segundo, Severus permaneció rígido, sin reaccionar siquiera. Luego le devolvió el beso por un par de segundos, antes de alejarlo con un leve empujón. –No es una buena idea, Lupin.

-Remus- alegó el castaño- por favor Severus… al menos cuando estemos solos…

-No- negó con la cabeza, para mayor énfasis y dio un paso hacia atrás- no puedo. Llamarte por tu nombre me invita a los recuerdos, Lupin y ese es un camino peligroso. Ahora, más que nunca.

-Aun te amo, ¿sabes?

Un suspiro y un movimiento abatido de cabeza. Escucharon a alguien bajar las escaleras y Remus supuso que no escucharía contestación alguna. Sin embargo, antes de volverse para ver de frente a quien llegaba, Severus se llevo una mano al cuello y jalo una cadena de la cual colgaba un anillo. Remus lo reconoció de inmediato y sonrió, antes de, con un ademan similar, mostrar su propio anillo también pendiendo de su cuello.

Ambos mantenían su promesa, si bien lo hacían en secreto.

Y eso era más que suficiente.

* * *

Sentada frente a la ventana, Lily medio escuchaba la conversación entre su esposo y su mejor amigo. Sabía que Remus estaba abajo, cuidando a su primogénito y le dolía hasta el alma saber que tanto James como Sirius desconfiaban de él.

Ella no. Simplemente, le resultaba imposible imaginar a Remus haciendo algo tan estúpido como unirse a los Mortifagos. Especialmente ahora que también Severus estaba de su lado; cierto, la muchacha sabía que había sido él quien le contara a Voldemort acerca de la profecía, pero ella lo había perdonado ya. Claro, era un secreto que se llevaría a la tumba, porque si se lo decía a alguien más… no; ni siquiera quería imaginar las consecuencias.

Miro con tristeza a su esposo. Éste ni siquiera lo notó, concentrado en su conversación con Sirius. Suspiró y fue entonces cuando llamo la atención de sus compañeros.

-¿Ocurre algo, Lils?

Ella volteo los ojos. Claro que ocurría algo; ¿qué clase de pregunta tonta era esa? A veces de verdad se preguntaba que diantres estaba pensando cuando dijo 'si' frente al altar… -No es nada- replico, evitando contacto visual y no se sorprendió cuando los chicos reanudaron su conversación, como si nada ocurriera.

Poca gente podía ver a través de tales mentiras. La mayoría no lo hacía porque era mucho más cómodo ignorar la verdad.

-¿Qué opinas, cariño?- le pregunto James después de un rato más, durante el cual la chica había continuado mirando por la ventana.

-¿Sobre que?

James suspiró y se sentó junto a ella. –Sirius sugiere que no lo hagamos guardián de nuestra ubicación. Y creo que tiene razón; es demasiado obvio. Así que, quizás, lo que podríamos hacer es nombrar a Peter…

-¿Qué?- exclamo ella, poniéndose de pie y mirándolos sorprendida- No es que no me agrade Peter, es solo que… bueno… él es…

-Los Mortifagos jamás sospecharan de él, Lils. Es un plan a prueba de fallas- alego Sirius, con calma. La muchacha frunció el ceño.

-Me sentiría más cómoda si se lo pidiéramos a Remus, entonces.

-Lily- el tono de James era firme e inflexible- ya hemos discutido esto y creo que…

-¿Saben que?- estallo ella, poniéndose de pie y mirándolos con rencor- ¡Hagan lo que quieran! ¡No me interesa!- y dicho eso salió del cuarto y bajo las escaleras, decidiendo ir a echarle un vistazo a su hijo.

Estaba tan preocupada como James por Harry. Pero simple y sencillamente no podía dudar de Remus.

* * *

Lily bajo las escaleras casi corriendo, luchando contra las lágrimas. Amaba a su marido, cierto, pero a veces odiaba tanto su manera de comportarse; en ocasiones pensaba que eran demasiado diferentes y que había sido una tontería la de…

-Oh. No interrumpo nada, ¿verdad?- un leve sonrojo se apodero de sus pálidas mejillas, al tiempo que terminaba su descenso. Remus volteo los ojos y le sonrió amablemente. Severus resoplo.

-No hay nada que interrumpir, Evans- alego desdeñosamente- ¿o debería llamarte Potter?

Ante esto, la chica soltó un triste suspiro y se dirigió hacia la cuna de su bebé, ignorando a los dos jóvenes. Ambos la miraron, algo preocupados. –¿Lils? ¿Qué ocurre?

-No es nada, Remus- replico ella con calma, inclinándose para apartar un mechón del rostro de Harry.

-Ah… así que finalmente te han hecho explotar. Comenzaba a preguntarme si habría calculado mal- el tono de Severus era sarcástico y el licántropo lo miro, confundido- Eres distinta a ellos, Evans. Tu naturaleza es mucho más compasiva, comprensiva y confiada.

-¿Supongo que eso es un cumplido?

-Claro, querida- continúo el pelinegro, sarcástico.

-Lils- murmuro Remus, avanzando hasta ella y tomándola de las manos- te agradezco tu confianza y tu preocupación, pero estoy bien. En serio.

Y lo estaba, de verdad. Después de todo, el castaño solo necesitaba que dos personas confiaran en él: Severus Snape y Lily Evans-Potter.

* * *

-El encantamiento estará listo mañana- Remus anuncio un par de días después, durante una de las usuales visitas de Severus. Éste arqueo una ceja. –No creo que a Potter le haga gracia que compartas esa información conmigo, Lupin.

-No me importa- alego el castaño, encogiéndose de hombros- Sé que dije que realmente no me molestaba que no confiaran en mí. Sin embargo, me he dado cuenta de que si me molesta… y mucho.

-Es natural- replico el Mortifago, con una sonrisa satisfecha- siempre dije que esas amistades no te convenían.

-Bueno, las tuyas tampoco son lo que se dicen perfectas. Mira en que buen lio te han metido.

Severus soltó una risa seca, cargada de sarcasmo. –¿Eso crees, Lupin? Soy el único que podría hacer un trabajo tan delicado como éste. De una forma u otra, estaba condenado a acabar con los Mortifagos.

-Severus…

-El problema contigo y con todos tus amiguitos, es que llevan el corazón en la mano y eso los hace predecibles y fáciles de atacar. Yo, por otro lado, sé bien como moverme y evitar ser descubierto. Además… yo cuento con los contactos dentro del círculo de confianza del Señor Tenebroso.

-Ah… bueno, supongo que tienes razón. Tal vez sería más prudente ser un poco más reservado…

-Tonterías- alego el ex Slytherin- No puedo imaginarte siendo de otra forma, Lupin. Y no creo que sería capaz de…

El súbito llanto de Harry los interrumpió y el ex Gryffindor corrió a ver que le ocurría al pequeño. Lo cargo en sus brazos y comenzó a arrullarlo, mientras su ex novio lo observaba. –No me explico como Potter puede dudar de ti- declaró, de pronto- no después de ver esto.

Remus se rió levemente. –Es normal que este tan preocupado que no vea las cosas con claridad- se había acercado hasta el pelinegro y ahora estaba de pie frente a él- ¿quieres cargarlo?

-¿Me has visto cara de niñera o que?

Esta vez el otro chico se rió con ganas, antes de darle el niño. A Severus no le quedo de otra más que aceptarlo, pero termino cargando al pequeño como si se tratara de una bomba atómica. No obstante, Harry dejo de llorar y contemplo al muchacho. –Le has agradado.

-Ah que maravilloso- alego él, sarcástico- un Potter al que le agrado.

-Y le agradarías más sino lo cargaras como si fuera una bomba- Lily agregó, apareciendo de pronto y riéndose, antes de acercarse a su amigo y quitarle al niño- Creo que tienes potencial de padre, Sev. Harry reacciono bastante positivamente contigo. Mucho mejor que con Sirius, por cierto.

-Claro. Lo siguiente que querrás es que adopte a una criatura- discutió el chico, cruzándose de brazos- tienes las ideas más locas, Evans.

La niña se rió. –¿Tú que opinas, Remy? ¿No te gustaría formar una pequeña familia?

El licántropo le sonrió y observo a su ex novio de reojo. –Sería maravilloso, Lils. Con algo de suerte, algún día lo hare.

Por toda respuesta, Severus volteo los ojos.

* * *

-Remus dice que mañana estará listo el hechizo.

-U-hu- no había alegría alguna en su tono y el ex Slytherin podía escuchar el desencanto en su respuesta. Arqueo las cejas, interrogante y la pelirroja lo capto de inmediato- No es nada, en realidad. Supongo que solo estoy un poco paranoica.

-Evans…

-En serio Sev, no quiero darte preocupaciones extra. Sé lo mucho que tienes que hacer por la Orden y yo no quisiera molestarte.

-No eres ninguna molestia, Lily. Sabes que cuentas conmigo.

Ella sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. –¿Irás a visitarme? Cuando puedas, claro está.

Él sacudió la cabeza. –Lo siento, pero no sería seguro. No deberías revelarle tu escondite a alguien que tiene que convivir tanto con otros Mortifagos.

-De acuerdo. Pero si algún día quisieras hablar… puedes ir con Sirius. Hablaré con él para que te lleve sin protestar.

El pelinegro se rió. –Oh, apuesto a que eso será divertido de ver, cuando menos.

* * *

-¡Severus! ¡Severus, espera!

El pelinegro se giro para ver a quien le hablaba, lo cual permitió que Narcissa lo alcanzara. La rubia lucía sin aliento y tal parecía que había estado siguiéndolo por un buen rato. Él arqueo las cejas. –¿Qué ocurre, Cissa?

-Es… es sobre…- la chica tenía problemas para recuperar el aliento, así que Severus espero pacientemente, si bien algo preocupado- Es sobre tu amiguita.

-¿Lily? ¿Qué pasa con ella?

Narcissa lo miro y luego se acerco tanto como pudo, para hablarle al oído. –He escuchado algo terrible, Sev. Según parece, los han encontrado.

-¿Qué? ¡Eso no es posible!

-De acuerdo con Lucius, alguien informó al Señor Tenebroso de su ubicación. Irá por ellos esta misma noche.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Tengo que…!

-¡No quiero oírlo, Snape!- grito ella- solo vete. Haz lo que tengas que hacer y si alguien pregunta…

-Tú no tienes nada que ver en esto. Lo sé. Gracias Cissa.

* * *

Aunque no lo admitiría en voz alta, a Sirius también le dolía terriblemente tener que desconfiar de Remus. Pero es que no había forma de explicarse lo bien informado que parecía estar Voldemort de los movimientos de los Potter. De hecho, éstos solo estaban a salvo por los oportunos avisos de _Quejicus _y Dios sabía como odiaba estar en deuda con aquel pelo-grasiento ex Slytherin…

-Sirius, ¿podrías sentarte un momento?

Asintió con la cabeza y tomo asiento frente a su amigo. No había pasado ni una semana desde que su mejor amigo comenzara a ocultarse en Godric Hollow y sin embargo, algo lo tenía intranquilo. Pasaba casi todas sus horas libres con Remus y eso lo tranquilizaba un poco pero…

Los dos Merodeadores permanecieron sentados el uno frente al otro, en tenso silencio. –Me sorprende que quieras pasar tanto tiempo en mi compañía, Canuto- confeso el castaño- después de todo, sé que no confían en mí.

El otro lo miro, entre sorprendido y preocupado. Remus sacudió la cabeza. –Lo he sabido por un largo rato. He aprendido a lidiar con ello.

-Remus…

Pero antes de que el chico pudiera murmurar alguna disculpa o algo parecido, alguien llamo a la puerta. Sirius se puso de pie y fue a abrir, dejando a Remus en la silenciosa sala.

Por alguna razón, el licántropo comenzó a sentirse terriblemente mal. Algo, en el fondo de su alma, le avisaba que las cosas iban mal.

Horriblemente mal.

* * *

-¿_Quejicus_? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¡No hay tiempo, Black! ¡Eres el único al que puedo recurrir!- tomo aire y noto que los pulmones le dolían por tanto correr. Hubiera podido aparecer, claro, pero en su estado de pánico y terror, había pasado por alto aquel detalle- ¡Los han encontrado!

-¿Qué? ¿Quién? ¿De que demo…?- y entonces lo entendió. De pronto, estaba claro como el agua- ¡Maldición!- grito el ex Gryffindor y con un empujón quito al otro de su camino, para luego correr hacia su garaje y montar su moto.

Había cometido un error. Un terrible, terrible error.

E iba a costarle la vida a su mejor amigo.

* * *

El último pensamiento coherente de James antes de que la puerta de la entrada explotara, fue que había depositado su confianza en la persona equivocada.

Lo único que le quedaba esperar era que éste recibiera su justo castigo.

* * *

Y, ¿Qué tal? Como dije, me ha gustado bastante. Creo que tiene una buena mezcla de romance, humor y drama. Mucho drama. Jaja

Pero es su opinión la que cuenta, así que no olviden dármela.

¡Hasta pronto!


	12. Chapter 12

¡Una actualización! Este capitulo me ha quedado algo corto… pero me gusta, aunque según mis recuerdos, en mi plan original era un poco más dramático…

En fin, gracias a mis queridos reviewers: Huntress-616, frokwears, Danieh Potter Black, Remula Black, Amia Snape y BlackLady-AoD y quienes añadieron esta historia a su lista de alertas/favoritas.

HP y todos sus personajes son propiedad de JKRowling.

* * *

Traidores.

Había esperado un tiempo razonable, pero tal parecía que Sirius no iba a volver. Así que, aun temiendo lo peor, Remus John Lupin se puso de pie y caminó hasta el pórtico de la casa de su amigo. A quien encontró ahí, lo hizo confirmar sus peores sospechas.

-No- murmuro, entrando automáticamente en negación. Después de todo, ese es un recurso muy usual de la mente para refugiarse del dolor- No. No puede ser.

Severus cerró los ojos, incapaz de contestar. No podía ofrecer palabras de consuelo, porque no existían. Ambos sabían perfectamente lo que estaba pasando y no había nada que pudieran hacer al respecto.

El castaño se derrumbo frente a la puerta, aun tratando de contener las lágrimas. Severus se arrodillo a su lado y lo abrazo, proporcionándole todo el consuelo del que era capaz.

Aunque él también era inconsolable.

* * *

Las noticias de la caída de Lord Voldemort sacudieron a todo el mundo mágico. Era sorprendente que un pequeño bebé hubiera logrado lo que tantos otros no habían podido. Y aquello era, sin duda, motivo de celebración.

O al menos lo era para los ex miembros de la Orden del Fénix quienes, a pesar de lamentar la muerte de sus compañeros, no podían evitar sentirse aliviados. La guerra había terminado.

Pero aun tenían que recogerse los pedazos.

* * *

Casi había olvidado por completo lo que era amanecer entre los brazos de su amado. Su primer instinto al despertar, fue sonreír, sintiéndose más feliz de lo que había estado en los últimos 3 años. Poco después, sin embargo, los recuerdos llegaron a él y se dio cuenta de lo terrible de su realidad.

-Buenos días- murmuró el pelinegro, al notar que estaba despierto.

-Hola.

-Iré a preparar té.

Y dicho esto se levanto. El licántropo lo observo por unos segundos, maravillándose en la ironía. La noche anterior había perdido a su mejor amiga y había terminado durmiendo con su ex novio, en la cama del hombre en quien siempre había creído que podía confiar y que había resultado un traidor. Oh, y también había sido su amor platónico por una temporada, pero eso ya no importaba, ¿verdad? Tal parecía que el príncipe azul se había convertido en el villano del cuento y el villano había visto el error de su camino.

Que historia tan enredada e inusual.

Pero claro, él era Remus John Lupin y nada en su vida solía ser muy normal.

* * *

Bajo varios minutos después, sintiéndose fatal. En cualquier momento Albus trataría de contactarlo para hacerle saber lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Ah, pobre Harry; condenado a morir tan pequeño, por una profecía que…

-¿Severus? ¿Severus, ocurre algo?- el mayor estaba de pie frente a la chimenea, sujetando una taza en su mano, aunque ésta le temblaba visiblemente. Lentamente, el chico se giro para mirar a su (ex) amante.

-Albus se comunico conmigo. El niño esta vivo.

Una noticia de lo más inesperada. Y de lo más bienvenida también.

* * *

Se sentó frente al ventanal de la sala y contemplo el silencioso devenir de las horas. Aunque no había desayunado, no tenía hambre. No sentía nada, de hecho. Ni hambre, ni frio, ni tristeza, ni alegria. Ni rencor, ni dolor. Solo vacio.

Severus se había marchado poco después de que Albus le diera la noticia sobre Harry. Tenía que ir a buscar al Director y luego iría a casa de los Malfoy. Tenía que asegurarse de que éstos no hicieran algo estúpido, ahora que Voldemort había caído. Remus había escuchado sus explicaciones, sin poner atención en realidad, pero asintiendo de vez en cuando. Después de la sorpresa por la suerte del pequeño Harry, había dejado de sentir.

Suspiró. En cualquier momento alguien de la Orden iría a buscarlo. Probablemente. Aunque tal vez no. Quizás todos estarían muy ocupados celebrando. Pero él no tenía nada que celebrar. Lily estaba muerta. James estaba muerto. Sirius los había traicionado. Y Peter…

Buen punto; ¿dónde diablos estaba Peter? ¿Se habría enterado de lo ocurrido a los Potter? Seguramente. ¿Se sentiría tan vacio y desorientado como Remus? Quizás. ¿Debería ir a buscarlo?

Si. Pero aquello tendría que esperar. Aun no tenía fuerza para ponerse de pie o siquiera para parpadear. En muchos sentidos, una buena parte de él había muerto la noche anterior.

Suerte que Severus había estado ahí para él.

¿Cierto?

* * *

Narcissa era un mar de lágrimas y Severus no sabía que hacer para consolarla. Habían pasado dos días desde la muerte de los Potter y la tarde anterior un grupo de _aurors _había irrumpido en la mansión para llevarse a Lucius. Severus sospechaba que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que fueran por él pero mientras tanto…

Había considerado muy seriamente el ir a visitar a Remus. Se había arrepentido un par de segundos después, dándose cuenta de que sería un terrible error. Casi tanto como haberse acostado con él después de enterarse del ataque a los Potter. Lo había impulsado el dolor, la impotencia, el absoluto terror y la desesperanza. Mas ahora ya no quedaba nada para motivarlo.

Salvo el amor. Pero, ¿qué valía tal sentimiento en tiempos así?

Suspiró, antes de dirigirse a la cocina a preparar más chocolate caliente. Remus siempre decía que el chocolate era bueno para las personas tristes. Severus esperaba que tarde o temprano surtiera efecto con Narcissa.

Si la chica seguía así, no pasaría mucho antes de que él también se desmoronara.

* * *

Era una mañana gris de otoño cuando Sirius Black fue apresado. Las noticias corrieron como la pólvora y no paso mucho antes de que casi todo mago en Inglaterra supiese de aquel vital suceso.

Naturalmente, Remus fue de los últimos en saberlo. Como casi siempre suele ocurrir, son las personas más afectadas por los hechos las ultimas en enterarse.

Por alguna razón, la suerte de Peter no lo perturbo como debería. Algo, en el fondo de su alma, le decía que había algo de gato encerrado en todo este asunto. Solo que no alcanzaba a identificarlo.

Pasarían poco más de 12 años antes de que lo descubriera.

* * *

Severus se despertó temprano. Desayunó algo de pan tostado y té. Tomó un baño, se vistió y terminó de arreglarse. A las 8.53 de la mañana estaba en la puerta, esperando.

Sonaron las 9 en punto. Suspiró y se envolvió mejor en su pesada capa. Una limosina negra se detuvo frente a su hogar, provocando la mirada de varios curiosos del barrio. El chico los ignoró y se acerco al automóvil.

Un hombre de edad madura, que era el chofer, le abrió la puerta. Severus entró en el coche y observó a los ocupantes. –Buenos días, Narcissa.

-Severus- saludó ella, su voz a penas un murmullo audible. Lucía fatal, aunque había intentado disimularlo con varios conjuros y pociones de belleza. Su cabello caía sin vida alrededor de los hombros y los ojos estaban enrojecidos en las orillas. Intentó sonreírle y fracasó.

-Podríamos simplemente haber aparecido en el Ministerio- murmuró él, tomando asiento a su lado y colocando un brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

-No- ella negó vigorosamente con la cabeza- necesitaba hacer el viaje en auto. Necesitaba tener algo de tiempo para serenarme antes del juicio.

No intercambiaron ni una palabra más por todo el camino. Después de todo, las palabras salían sobrando.

* * *

Remus salió de la sala de juicio casi corriendo, incapaz de soportar aquella tortura por un minuto más. Sirius se rehusaba a hablar. Una y otra vez era interrogado, pero él permanecía impasible. Y cada vez que alguien mencionaba a Peter, aquel hombre esbozaba una sonrisa desdeñosa. Y cuando lo habían acusado abiertamente de estar involucrado en el asesinato de los Potter, había soltado una carcajada despiadada, sin rastro de alegría '¡Si, es mi culpa!' había gritado '¡bien podría haberlos matado yo mismo, considerando lo que hice!'

Se estremeció. Ese hombre no era Sirius Black. No podía tratarse del mismo hombre; el Sirius que él conocía era amable y generoso y…

_Bueno, no siempre_, se dijo Remus amargamente, mientras recordaba sus años escolares y las pesadas bromas a las que los Merodeadores habían sometido a Severus. ¿Debería haber sospechado que las cosas terminarían así desde entonces? No; era imposible imaginar que…

El llanto de un niño lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Tenía mucho que no veía al pequeño Harry; no desde el encantamiento _Fidelio._ El niño tenía ya un año con algunos meses y probablemente estaría empezando a caminar… ¡Oh, pobre criatura! ¡Condenado a crecer sin sus padres!

El chiquillo que lloraba tendría más o menos la edad de Harry. Era rubio y de facciones armoniosas, con ojos grises que en aquel momento estaban llenos de lágrimas, pues se había caído mientras trataba de explorar la habitación en la que se encontraban. Su madre lo había ayudado a levantarse y ahora le sacudía el polvo, al tiempo que intentaba consolarlo.

-Narcissa- murmuró, incapaz de contenerse y la muchacha debió escucharlo, porque volteo a verlo. Cargó a su hijo y luego lo miró, entre sorprendida y asustada.

-Lupin- saludó ella y miró a su alrededor. Posteriormente, dio unos cuantos pasos inseguros hacia él- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Remus señaló con la cabeza la sala de la que acababa de salir. Narcissa lo miró sin comprender y pronto sus ojos brillaron con entendimiento. –Oh. Mi primo, ¿cierto?- el chico asintió con la cabeza- Ah, las ironías de la vida.

El castaño hubiera preguntado a que se refería, sino fuera porque en ese momento alguien se acerco a ellos. –No he logrado encontrar nada de café, Cissa. ¿Chocolate?

-Gracias- dijo la rubia, tomando la taza que su compañero le ofrecía. Fue entonces cuando el recién llegado volvió su atención hacia el licántropo, al tiempo que éste recuperaba el don del habla.

-¡Severus!- exclamó ahogadamente y sintiéndose a punto de desmoronarse. El pelinegro lo observo sin denotar emoción alguna.

-Veo que has venido al juicio de Black- el otro asintió con la cabeza- ¿no deberías estar adentro, entonces?

-No podía soportarlo- murmuro Remus, sacudiendo violentamente la cabeza- ese sujeto no es Sirius.

-Corrección- replicó el ex Mortifago- ese no es el Sirius Black que tu conocías. Me temó que a mi me resulta bastante conocido.

Remus cerró los ojos, consiente de las lágrimas amenazaban con caer en cualquier momento. –Supongo que tienes razón.

Justo entonces otra puerta de las cámaras se abrió y Narcissa la miró, con suma aprensión. Severus coloco una mano sobre su hombro y señalo hacia dicha puerta. –Es hora. ¿Vamos?

-No- la rubia también parecía al borde de las lagrimas y Remus se dio cuenta de porque estaba ahí. Venía al juicio de su marido- No puedo Severus- susurró, abrazando fuertemente a Draco.

-Cissa…

-No- ella sacudió la cabeza y luego miró largamente a su hijo- iré sola. Por favor, quédate con Draco.

-Pero…- intento discutir él, pero ella lo silencio con una mirada así que el joven se dio por vencido- muy bien.

Entonces la chica le entregó al niño y luego se volvió hacia Remus. Pareció a punto de decir algo, pero luego apretó los labios y girándose, se dirigió hacia la recién abierta sala de audiencias.

Y así, los ex amantes se quedaron afuera, esperando a escuchar la suerte que sufrirían sus amigos.

* * *

Quince minutos después, los muchachos habían tomado asiento en una banca fuera de las salas de audiencia. Draco estaba entretenido masticando una rana de chocolate que Remus había encontrado en su túnica y no les prestaba demasiada atención. Ellos mismos estaban tratando de ignorarse tanto como les era posible. Solo que…

Una puerta se abrió y un grupo de Dementores emergió, llevando con ellos a un hombre esposado y seguidos por un grupo de magos-guardias. El corazón de Remus se encogió, cuando Sirius pasó a su lado. Considero llamarlo, pero se encontró a si mismo incapaz de articular palabra.

Mas Sirius también lo vio. Y él no se encontró sin palabras.

-¡Remus!- exclamó el muchacho, ignorando a sus captores y lanzándose a los pies de su amigo- Remus- repitió, prácticamente abrazándose a sus piernas y recargando su cabeza por unos segundos en el regazo del castaño- Perdóname. Por favor, perdóname- lo miró, con lágrimas en los ojos- Yo no quería… yo debí… ¡he sido un tonto, Lunático! ¡Por favor, perdóname!

Remus lo observo, su mente en blanco momentáneamente y paralizado por el terror. ¿A que? No estaba seguro pero…

Los magos-guardias se apresuraron a acercarse a ellos e intentaron volver a apresar a Sirius, pero éste luchaba por permanecer abrazado a las piernas del licántropo. –Remy, por favor. Perdóname. No lo merezco, pero por favor… dime que me perdonas. Solo puedo pedírtelo a ti; eres el único que puede concederme el perdón por lo que hice…

-Si-sirius- balbuceo el chico, horrorizado. ¿Cómo podía pedirle eso? ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a siquiera pensar que…?!

Escucho a Severus murmurar un hechizo y segundos después, Sirius estaba desmayado. Los guardias miraron al pelinegro y cuando este les lanzo una mirada desafiante, optaron por no decir nada y se limitaron a hacer levitar al ahora inconsciente Sirius.

Remus los observo marcharse, antes de que sus ojos se inundaran con tantas lágrimas que su vista se hizo borrosa y segundos después, no pudo evitar prorrumpir en sollozos.

A penas y notó el brazo confortante de su ex novio alrededor de sus hombros. Sin embargo, ahí estaba y ahí permaneció durante la próxima hora.

* * *

Según yo, esta última parte era mucho, mucho más dramática. Pero no puedo recordar bien como iba…

En fin, ¡gracias por leer y hasta pronto!


	13. Chapter 13

Hola a todos! Aquí esta un nuevo capitulo; sé que quizás les parezca un poco apresurado porque me salte unos cuantos años… pero créanme, es mejor así. Jeje

Gracias a mis reviewers: Remula Black, Huntress-616, Amia Snape, rose y BlackLady-AoD.

HP y todos sus personajes son propiedad de JKRowling.

* * *

De vuelta en Hogwarts.

Después del juicio de Sirius, Remus se había dado cuenta de que le era imposible permanecer un segundo más en Inglaterra. Había pasado aquella noche empacando y cuando el sol salió, el muchacho se despidió de sus padres y partió.

Tras ello, visito Inglaterra 3 veces, antes de volver de manera permanente. La primera fue 2 años después, para el funeral de su padre. Según se enteró después, la madre de Severus había muerto un par de meses antes; intento entonces buscar a su ex novio, pero no tuvo éxito. Si Severus no estaba en Hogwarts, nadie sabía donde podía estar.

La segunda vez fue para el funeral de su madre, medio año después del de su padre. En esta ocasión no 'perdió' el tiempo buscando a un hombre que obviamente no deseaba que lo encontrara y prefirió ir a buscar al hijo de su mejor amiga. Lo encontró y lo que descubrió lo turbo un poco, pero Albus insistió en que era lo mejor para Harry y Remus no lo discutió. De cualquier manera, un hombre-lobo como él, en especial tan inestable emocionalmente, no podía hacerse cargo de un niño.

Luego había hecho algo particularmente estúpido: fue a visitar a Sirius. No hablaron mucho, pero el muchacho le había repetido la petición que le hiciera al terminar su juicio. Y entonces el castaño hizo algo todavía más estúpido: le dijo que lo perdonaba.

La tercera fue por pura nostalgia, un año y medio después. Acababa de terminar una relación particularmente problemática y el mero recuerdo del tiempo con Severus lo hizo desear regresar a su patria. Pasó un mes ahí y finalmente el pelinegro acepto entrevistarse con él. Comieron en un bonito restaurante _muggle _en Londres y luego de una conversación bastante superficial, se despidieron, cada uno con la firme convicción de reiniciar sus vidas, sin ser ya perseguidos por la memoria del otro.

Y por los próximos 8 años, Remus estuvo convencido de que, en efecto, ya había 'superado' a Severus. Viajo por todo el continente, consiguió un trabajo más o menos estable en Italia y estableció ahí su nueva morada. Cuando lo despidieron (debido a las nuevas leyes contra hombres-lobos) se le ocurrió que quizás era hora de volver permanentemente a Inglaterra.

El mensaje de Albus, entonces, llego como caído del cielo. Un puesto en Hogwarts. Si, eso sonaba agradable. Era un buen trabajo, bien remunerado (o al menos mejor pagado que su empleo previo) y le permitirían vivir en el castillo. Quizás no sería un trabajo permanente, pero confiaba en ahorrar lo suficiente para poder vivir por un tiempo si la situación de los licántropos en Inglaterra se volvía tan complicada como lo era en el resto de Europa.

Y con esa idea en la cabeza, Remus J. Lupin regreso a Inglaterra.

* * *

Durante los días que siguieron al juicio de Sirius Black, Severus se estableció en la mansión Malfoy. Una vez que liberaron a Lucius, el muchacho respiró aliviado y volvió a su casa, dejando a la familia para que resolviera sus pequeñas dificultades.

Por su parte, él tenía muchas cosas en las cuales pensar.

Según se enteró, Remus había dejado el país y planeaba viajar por Europa. Él lo comprendía y por supuesto que creía que había sido una buena idea. Después de todo, el castaño necesitaba organizar sus ideas y decidir que haría a partir de ahora con su vida.

Durante el siguiente año, el ex Slytherin vivió bastante tranquilo. De vez en cuando era citado por el Ministerio por todo aquel asunto de los Mortifagos, pero Albus siempre acudía en su ayuda. A pesar de ello, consideraba que la vida lo estaba tratando bastante bien.

Luego Eileen enfermó y el chico se encontró dejando temporalmente su trabajo en Hogwarts para cuidar a su madre. En el tiempo que estuvo ahí, Eileen no dejo de intentar convencerlo de buscar a Remus ('ahí esta tu verdadera felicidad, Severus' le había dicho una y otra vez), sin éxito alguno. Finalmente la mujer murió y tras el funeral, ocurrido en Junio, el joven se recluyo en una habitación en un viejo motel, lejos de la casa para que nadie lo buscara.

Pasaron 3 años más y entonces recibió una carta de Lupin, pidiéndole que se reuniera con él. Aunque lo ultimo que deseaba era despertar a sus antiguos sentimientos, accedió. Él condujo la conversación durante casi toda la noche, evitando temas personales y fue él quien propuso 'dejar el pasado en el pasado'.

A sabiendas de que él no lo haría.

A penas y habían sido un par de horas, pero en aquella tarde había recordado cuanto amaba al castaño y cuanto lo extrañaba. Su orgullo, (des)afortunadamente, no lo permitía admitir tal cosa. Así que lo dejo marcharse y por los próximos 8 años, se forzó a si mismo a no abrir el cajón de los recuerdos (o de las emociones)

Entonces, cuando Albus dio las noticias de que había encontrado un nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y de que dicho sujeto era alguien que Severus conocía muy bien, el chico casi se sintió derrumbar.

Pero como gran maestro del arte del engaño que era, no dejo que nadie lo notara.

* * *

En el instante en el que Remus J. Lupin bajo del tren y adquirió una edición del Profeta Matutino, supo que no había sido buena idea la de volver. Ahí, mirándole desde la primera plana, estaba la foto de un hombre al que él había considerado como uno de sus mejores amigos y que había sido justamente el causante de la muerte de tres de ellos.

Sirius Black había escapado de Azkaban.

Y Remus tenía la absoluta certeza de saber cómo lo había logrado. No obstante, consideró mejor no decir nada a nadie. Ni a Albus. En especial, no a Albus.

* * *

Desde el primer momento en que la lechuza llego con la edición matutina del Profeta, Severus Snape supo que aquel iba a ser un año espantoso. En primera plana, una gigantesca fotografía del sujeto que durante siete años de su vida escolar lo había atormentado, le miraba. Contuvo un escalofrío y continuo leyendo, seguro de que realmente no quería saber que había ocurrido.

Sirius Black había escapado de Azkaban.

Y la duda se planto entonces en su mente. Que maravillosa coincidencia: Remus volvía al país y Black escapaba. Coincidencia… ¿o algo más? Bueno, mejor consultar a Albus al respecto.

* * *

Abrió la puerta del compartimento y de inmediato sintió una ola de nostalgia apoderándose de él. Por un segundo (por un terrible segundo) se vio a si mismo sentado junto a la ventana, con Peter a su lado. Frente a ellos, James explicaba algo, agitando los brazos dramáticamente, mientras Sirius reía como un desquiciado. De pie casi frente a la puerta (justo al lado de donde el Remus de ahora estaba) se encontraba Lily, con el entrecejo fruncido y tratando por todos los medios de disimular la sonrisa que amenazaba con asomarse en cualquier momento.

Un segundo después, el espejismo se esfumó.

Tambaleándose, el licántropo entró en el compartimento, coloco su maletín sobre el portaequipaje y se desplomo en el asiento junto a la ventana. Sintió lágrimas en los ojos y cuando intento limpiarlas, le pareció escuchar el vagón lleno de la melodiosa y encantadora risa de Lily. Escucho la voz de Sirius, llamándolo y las protestas de James por 'intentar robarle a su chica'. Suspiró.

Tal parecía que iba a ser más difícil de lo que había pensando.

* * *

A Severus no lo estaban atacando los fantasmas del pasado. Por el contrario, sentando en su tranquila oficina se sentía completamente a salvo. Quizás era porque los únicos momentos de verdadera tranquilidad que había tenido en Hogwarts los había vivido en ese lugar. Después de todo, siempre había sido uno de los favoritos de Slughorn.

Aunque… a veces, cuando cerraba los ojos, le parecía escuchar a Lily riéndose, los murmullos de otros chicos del Club Slug y la voz del propio Slughorn, amable y llena de autentico interés por sus alumnos ahí congregados.

Se puso de pie y se asomo por el corredor. Vacío aun, pero no tardaría mucho antes de que se llenara con el escándalo de los mocosos a los que daba clase. Desde donde estaba, alcanzaba a ver perfectamente la puerta de uno de los calabazos donde durante sus años escolares había preparado cientos de pociones. El mismo punto donde le había dado a Remus clases 'extra', a petición de Lily. Maldijo en voz baja, cuando los recuerdos se aglomeraron en su mente.

En definitiva, este sería su peor año desde que había vuelto a Hogwarts.

* * *

Su encuentro con el Dementor fue… inquietante, por designarlo de algún modo. Habían pasado muchos años desde que había visto uno; el ultimo había sido justamente cuando Sirius…

El hecho de que el hijo de los Potter hubiera estado en el mismo compartimento que él durante la aparición del Dementor solo había contribuido a que el recuerdo del juicio lo atormentara con mayor ahínco. Casi podía ver a Sirius frente a él, abrazado a sus piernas y suplicándole perdón. Cerró los ojos por un segundo, tratando de serenarse. No ganaría nada perdiendo la cabeza.

Después de preguntar al maquinista acerca de cuanto faltaba para llegar a Hogwarts y de enviar una lechuza informando de lo ocurrido, volvió al compartimento y prosiguió el resto del viaje observando a Harry. No había tenido que ver la cicatriz para reconocerlo; era el vivo retrato de James. Sonrió melancólicamente. En parte, sentía que era su culpa que James y Lily se hubieran perdido la oportunidad de criar a su hijo. Si él hubiera…

Pero el hubiera no existe, ¿verdad?

* * *

Severus observo a los Dementores mientras se apostaban en las entradas a la escuela. Era su deber, al igual que el del resto de los jefes de casas, asegurarse de que los alumnos estarían lo más seguros posibles de esas espantosas criaturas.

Podía vislumbrar el tren en la lejanía. Unos pocos minutos más y estarían en Hogsmeade. Unos veinte minutos como máximo y su peor temor se materializaría en la entrada del castillo. No estaba seguro de poder soportarlo; no estaba seguro de cómo iba a reaccionar. Daría lo que fuera por estar en cualquier otro lugar.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vio una lechuza acercarse hasta Minerva y depositar una carta en las manos de ésta. Alcanzo a escuchar una exclamación ahogada y luego fragmentos de una conversación entre la Subdirectora y Flitwick. Algo le había ocurrido al chico Potter. Oh, honestamente… ¿Podía empeorar más este día?

Uno nunca debería retar a la suerte...

* * *

Cuando Remus había bajado de la carroza que lo había conducido a Hogwarts, soltó la respiración que ni siquiera había notado que estaba conteniendo. Ahí estaba el castillo: tan majestuoso como lo recordaba. Temió que la nostalgia se volviera a apoderar de él y que hiciera algo impropio. Afortunadamente, la pequeña discusión entre Harry y Draco (había reconocido al rubio de inmediato; el recuerdo del niño era parte de su memoria del juicio de Sirius) lo distrajo y le permitió conservar la calma.

Por lo menos hasta llegar al Gran Comedor y caminar hacia la mesa de profesores. A penas y había mirado la que sería su habitación durante el año; solo había dejado sus cosas y luego se había apresurado hacia el banquete. Después de todo, no quería llegar tarde a su presentación.

Le sonrió tímidamente a sus compañeros y Albus le indico amablemente donde sentarse. Obedeció y luego miro a su alrededor, reconociendo al resto de los maestros; la mayoría de ellos también le habían dado clases a él.

Y entonces lo vio. Hasta ese momento, la idea de reencontrarse con su ex novio no había pasado por su cabeza. Y hasta ese instante, no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que lo había extrañado, ni de lo mucho que había rezado por ese momento.

También fue entonces cuando perdió el aplomo que había logrado conservar.

* * *

Cuando Severus se inspecciono por última vez en el espejo de su habitación, se horrorizo al darse cuenta lo poco sereno que se mostraba su semblante. Estaba nervioso, eso era cierto, pero él no permitía que ese tipo de emociones se notara. Eso era tonto, peligroso y poco propio de él, ¿acaso no se había burlado hasta el cansancio de los tontos sentimentalistas que llevaban el corazón en la mano? Y sin embargo…

Trato de componerse y luego, con su usual aire altanero, salió del cuarto. Caminó por los pasillos de los calabozos y se dirigió al Gran Comedor para el banquete. Para cuando abandono las mazmorras, nadie hubiera sospechado que estaba ligeramente preocupado.

Subió al estrado y se dirigió a su acostumbrado lugar en la mesa de profesores. Se rehusó a mirar a su alrededor, temeroso de lo que vería. Una vez más, maldijo en voz bajo lo sensible que estaba siendo.

Y entonces lo vio. Soltó entonces la respiración que no sabía que contenía y se concentro en mantener un semblante sereno. Severus Snape no era un romántico suicida y por ello no se sentía emocionado por aquel reencuentro. No, ciertamente no era el caso.

Y mientras Remus perdía su cordura, Severus la recuperaba.

* * *

¡Y listo! ¿Que les parecio? ¡No olviden darme su opinión!


	14. Chapter 14

¡Hola corazones míos! Lamento la larga, larga ausencia, pero he estado ocupada últimamente y he tenido un serio bloqueo para escribir…

En fin, agradezco a mis adorados reviewers: Amia Snape, REMULA BLACK, Danieh Potter Black, mordred6, BlackLady-AoD, Huntress-616 y Rose.

HP y todos sus personajes son propiedad de JK Rowling.

* * *

La imposibilidad de 'perdonar y olvidar'

Dicen que para poder ser feliz todos hemos de ser capaces de 'perdonar y olvidar'. Una acción en apariencia sencilla que es requisito previo para un futuro brillante.

Quien quiera que lo haya dicho por primera vez, claramente no entendía nada de la naturaleza humana. Simple y sencillamente, ambas acciones son incompatibles con los instintos más básicos de las personas.

* * *

El aire se sentía tenso. Severus a penas y se movía, procurando hacer el menor ruido posible mientras comía y mostrándose tan hosco como nunca antes. Miraba al hombre sentado a su lado como si de una molesta mosca se tratase y parecía transpirar odio puro.

Remus lo notaba desde luego, pues no era ningún tonto. Sentía la dura mirada sobre él y trataba, con todo su corazón, de mostrarse neutral. Tristemente, no estaba teniendo mucho éxito.

Su cuerpo se rehusaba a escuchar a su atormentada mente y no cejaba, ni por un segundo, en su intento desesperado de lograr un contacto físico. No importaba que fuera breve; si tan solo…

Su rodilla choco con la de Severus debajo de la mesa. El otro se tenso aun más (como si aquello fuera humanamente posible) y el castaño noto los breves segundos de indecisión. Era obvio que los instintos de Severus también se rehusaban a obedecer a su cerebro, pero, al final, el mayor mostró tener más autocontrol.

Remus suspiró. Era como estar de vuelta en la escuela y ser el muchacho tímido, perdidamente enamorado del enemigo jurado de sus mejores amigos.

Definitivamente, no lo que esperaba al volver al Hogwarts.

* * *

La cena termino sin mayores contratiempos y Severus prácticamente salio corriendo del salón. Aunque claro, su paso solo parecía firme y apresurado para el observador casual, pero para quien en realidad le conociera…

Lo que quiere decir que solo Albus lo noto. Y el anciano director decidió no hacer preguntas.

Si no haces preguntas, no te dirán mentiras.

* * *

-Severus.

El aludido ni siquiera dio un respingo, pese a que era obvio que sus pensamientos habían sido interrumpidos. Sencillamente, levanto la vista del libro que fingía leer y le dedico al Director una mirada fría e indiferente. –Albus.

-Mi querido muchacho, lamento importunarte a horas tan entradas de la noche, pero me temo que el asunto por el que vengo no puede ser manejado en ningún otro momento. La discreción en él es de suma importancia.

El pelinegro arqueo una ceja, medio curioso, medio confundido. El anciano le sonrío de manera paternal y continuó. –Es acerca de Remus.

Años de práctica y espionaje habían permitido a Severus perfeccionar el arte de permanecer inmutable, aun ante abrumadoras noticias. Así que espero, en el más profundo de los silencios, inmóvil como estatua. Solo cuando vio que Albus no pensaba agregar nada más, pregunto. -¿Y bien?

-Severus, muchacho… tú sabes acerca de su condición. Y lo que necesitamos de ti ahora es…

-Poción Matalobos- sentencio el maestro de pociones, cayendo en cuenta de porque tanto secreto- por supuesto.

-Entonces… ¿la prepararás?

Severus hizo una mueca de desagrado, pero asintió con la cabeza. -¿Tengo otra opción?- pregunto irónico.

Por toda respuesta, el director sonrío.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Remus había vuelto a la "tranquilidad" de sus aposentos, donde estaba ocupado en desempacar sus pertenencias. De pronto, la puerta se abrió, con una lentitud escalofriante. El castaño sintió su cuerpo tensarse, como si presintiera que algo malo iba a ocurrir. Despacio, con los ojos firmemente cerrados y sintiendo el corazón a punto de estallar, se viro para enfrentarse al recién llegado.

Silencio. Ocho años de no verse y, sin embargo, estando aun enamorados, no encuentran nada que decirse. El silencio se prolonga aun más; los segundos pasan y la situación se esta volviendo intolerable. Pero cuando Severus habla, Remus desea que no lo hubiera hecho.

-Albus me ha informado acerca de cómo manejaremos tu "situación", Lupin. Como ha de manejarse con la mayor discreción, nos reuniremos solo a altas horas de la noche o los fines de semana. El próximo viernes…

-Severus- tenía que interrumpirlo. No aguantaba más. Había tanto por decir, por explicar, por sentir…- Severus, yo…

-Te veré el próximo viernes, Lupin. Necesito hacerte algunas pruebas para…

-¡Por el amor de Dios, Severus! ¿Es que no tienes nada más que decirme?

-¿Cómo que, Lupin? ¿Qué podría querer decirte?

-¡Algo! ¡Lo que sea! Pero por favor, ¡no pretendas que este rencuentro no te ha afectado tanto como a mí!

-No tengo idea de que hablas, licántropo- replico el otro, desdeñoso.

-¿Es que ya no sientes nada por mi?

Silencio, mas esta vez es breve. Luego… -Sí, siento algo. Asco. Repugnancia.

No era lo que esperaba, pero al menos es algo. -¿Por qué?

-¿Qué otra cosa puede sentirse por un traidor?- se gira para salir, dando por terminada la conversación. No obstante, Remus reacciona con velocidad y lo sujeta del brazo, para detenerlo. -¿Traidor?

-¿Cómo esta Black últimamente? Disfrutando de su libertad, espero- atrajo al castaño hacia si, mirándolo con rabia contenida- Dile que la disfrute, pues hare todo lo posible para que el asesino de Lily vuelva a prisión.

Y antes de que Remus pueda reaccionar, Severus se marcha.

* * *

No lo entendía. Podía comprender el odio cegador de Severus hacia Sirius. No solo por los tormentos durante la escuela, sino también por haber causado la muerte de Lily. Sin embargo, no podía entender que a él también lo odiara. ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué no desde siempre?

Ocho años atrás se habían reunido y el pelinegro no había dado señales de guardarle rencor por lo de Lily; ¿qué había cambiado?

Bueno, no podía seguir atormentándose con ello. Mañana sería su primera clase. Al día siguiente empezaba un nuevo ciclo de su vida. Tenía que estar descansado y listo.

Y, por Merlín, ¡que aterrador sonaba!

* * *

Como todo novato, Remus estaba lleno de energía, ideas innovadoras y nerviosismo. Pero lo último lo disimulaba muy bien, acostumbrado como estaba a aparentar lo que no era.

Sin embargo, su corazón se encogía a medida que la semana avanzaba y la hora de su clase con el hijo de dos de sus mejores amigos se acercaba.

No estaba segura de cómo reaccionaria. Ya en el tren había descubierto que la presencia del muchacho lo desconcertaba. El remordimiento y el dolor lo acosaban a diario, pero nunca tan intensamente como cuando sus ojos tropezaban con los de Harry (con los de Lily)

La temida hora llego al fin y Remus entro al salón, dio las instrucciones y salio. Hasta ahí, todo bien. Tranquilo. Respirar. Exhalar. Bien, mientras recordara aquello estaría bien. Solo que…

El breve altercado con Peeves le permitió recuperar algo de su serenidad. Concentrarse en algo más, sin importar lo que fuera, le evitaba tener pensamientos oscuros y terribles. Llegaron al salón de maestros. Y entonces, el destino le jugo otra mala pasada; ¡por Merlín! ¡Como si no tuviera suficientes problemas!

—Déjala abierta, Lupin. Prefiero no ser testigo de esto.

La sonrisa desdeñosa, el tono despreocupado. ¿Cómo se las ingeniaba para permanecer impasible y mostrarse tan desalmado? Remus se forzó a si mismo a actuar con amabilidad y calma, mostrando un aplomo que no sentía. Severus se había puesto de pie ya y se dirigía a la puerta y aunque una parte de su agradecía a los cielos por aquel pequeño regalo, otra parte deseaba correr tras de él y rogarle que no se marchara. -Posiblemente no te haya avisado nadie, Lupin, pero Neville Longbottom está aquí. Yo te aconsejaría no confiarle nada difícil. A menos que la señorita Granger le esté susurrando las instrucciones al oído- dijo el pelinegro y Remus contuvo su impulso de voltear los ojos ¡Aquello era tan típico de Severus! ¡Pero, decir algo tan cruel, sobretodo a aquel chico…! Después de todo, ellos habían conocido a los Longbottom y… - Tenía la intención de que Neville me ayudara en la primera fase de la operación, y estoy seguro de que lo hará muy bien.

Severus frunció los labios levemente y luego se retiro. Remus sacudió la cabeza y decidió olvidarse de aquel episodio. Procedió con su lección, esforzándose por infundirle confianza al chico Longbottom.

No imaginaba las consecuencias tan "divertidas" que aquello tendría.

* * *

-Buenas noches, Lupin.

El licántropo levanto la vista de los trabajos que estaba calificando y sonrío tímidamente. Sabía de sobra lo que se avecinaba y había pasado una buena parte de la tarde mortificándose por ello. Probablemente no era la mejor forma de resarcir su relación con Severus…

-Buenas noches, Severus. Yo…

-Confío en que has estado divirtiéndote en tus clases, Lupin- le interrumpió el otro, sonriendo sarcásticamente- tanto, que olvidaste que debías presentarte en mi oficina.

No lo había olvidado. Era solo que no lo había sabido. Después de su pequeña discusión el domingo anterior, no había habido tiempo para tales aclaraciones, mas no lo dijo. Simplemente se quedo callado.

-Bueno, ¿Qué esperas? Aun tenemos pruebas por hacer- se giro sobre sus talones y salio de la oficina, sin fijarse si el otro lo seguía o no.

No era necesario, pues sabía que Remus no podría evitar seguirlo hasta las fauces de la muerte, de ser necesario.

* * *

La oficina de Severus era oscura y desprovista de vistas agradables. Remus se removió en su asiento, algo intranquilo y fijo su vista sobre sus manos entrelazadas sobre su regazo. El olor a varias pociones en conserva y algunos ingredientes llegaba hasta sus fosas nasales y le provocaba asco, pero se las ingenio para reprimir arcadas. Nunca había entendido como era que Severus podía estar en una habitación así; quizás fuera que el sentido del olfato de Remus estaba más desarrollado o el hecho de que al otro aquellos olores no le parecieran desagradables, pero…

-Te has adaptado rápido- comento el pelinegro, mientras vaciaba un liquido viscoso y rojizo dentro de una copa y se la tendía al castaño.

-Sí- asintió el otro, dando un sorbo. La sustancia sabía aun mas asquerosa de lo que se veía, pero se guardo sus comentarios- todos han sido muy amables. Y me gusta dar clases, supongo.

-Los mocosos están encantados contigo- le confeso el ex Slytherin- incluso los de mi casa, aunque se niegan a admitirlo en voz alta. No se como lo logras…- sonaba algo… resentido. Remus lo observo con curiosidad, tratando de descifrar que pasaba por su mente pero el rostro del otro permanecía inmutable. –Ahora bebe esto- le indico, pasándole otra copa.

El líquido era de color transparente-dorado y era insaboro, pero le resultaba familiar. No podría precisar de donde, pero… -Severus, quisiera…

-¿Es cierto que visitaste a Black unos tres años después de irte de Inglaterra?

-¿Qué?

-Contesta la pregunta, Lupin.

El licántropo lo observo, sintiéndose ligeramente confundido. Intento debatir e evadir la pregunta, pero lo único que salio de sus labios fue un: -Sí.

-¿Para que?

-Necesitaba hablar con él. Una parte de mi se negaba a creer que Sirius hubiera sido capaz de traicionar a James- ¿Por qué se sentía obligado a decir la verdad? Era extraño. No podía controlar a su propia lengua, no importaba cuanto lo intentara. Era como si… Esperen un segundo… -¿_Veritaserum?_ ¿Me diste a beber _Veritaserum_?

-Que idea tan ridícula- protesto el otro, encogiéndose de hombros- ¿Te pidió perdón?

-Sí. Pero…

-¿Se lo diste?

Intento morderse los labios, pero la verdad era más fuerte que él. –Sí. ¿Cómo…?

-Olvidas que tengo amigos influyentes- alego el pelinegro. Pareció dudar un segundo y luego continuo- Lucius me lo dijo. Se lo comento alguno de sus múltiples conocidos en el Ministerio. Alguien de Azkaban, seguramente.

-Yo…

-¿Lo ayudaste a escapar?

-¡No!

-Claro.

-¡Sabes que digo la verdad! ¡Me has dado a beber _Veritaserum,_ maldita sea!

-No. Es una variedad de ella- le explico, con una sonrisa cruel- el uso de _Veritaserum _esta controlado por el Ministerio, ¿recuerdas?

-¡Severus…!

-Creo que hemos concluido por hoy. La primera mezcla no parece haberte producido efecto adverso, pero sería prudente que descanses antes de hacer una segunda prueba. Puedes retirarte, Lupin.

-No me iré- discutió el castaño, poniéndose de pie- ¿Es por eso que estas tan molesto conmigo? ¿Crees que ayude a Sirius a escapar?

-Es demasiada coincidencia, ¿no lo crees?

-Tal vez. Mas te aseguro que es solo eso: coincidencia. No he vuelto a ver a Sirius después de eso- suspiro y paso una mano por su corto cabello, despeinándolo- a veces aun me pregunto si fue lo correcto.

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Perdonarlo por causar la muerte de Lily? Oh, permíteme sacarte de dudas: no lo fue.

-Severus…

-Largo, Lupin. No tengo más que decirte.

-¿Por qué no me preguntaste antes? Nos volvimos a ver después de eso. ¿Por qué…?

-¡No quería creerlo!- exclamo el ex Slytherin, encarándolo y mirándolo con rencor- no podía concebir que fueras capaz de algo así. Mi error.

-Yo…

-Fuera. Ya.

Remus suspiro y luego asintió tristemente con la cabeza. No tenía sentido seguir discutiendo. No podía. No debía. No quería. Así que, con lentitud y pesadumbre, se dio la media vuelta y salio de la oficina, cerrando tras de si.

Tal parecía que sus esperanzas de recuperar su relación con el chico o entablar aunque fuese una relación cordial, eran vanas.


End file.
